


A Supernatural Glee Club

by kalkoenvsneoklak



Series: SPNGlee!verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Bisexual Character, Bullying, Child Abuse, Coming Out, Divorce, Drug Abuse, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, I'm Sorry, Infidelity, Jock Dean, Jock Jimmy, Multi, Nerd Castiel, Rehabilitation, Teen Pregnancy, Unrequited Love, You also have to wait a little while for Dean/Castiel, singing teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 48,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalkoenvsneoklak/pseuds/kalkoenvsneoklak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literature-teacher Balthazar Pierre starts up a new Glee Club in Edlund high, and this is the story of its members. Dean was blackmailed, Castiel has a crush on the teacher, Jimmy and Jess love singing, Sam wants to be closer to Jess, Anna just wants to be in a lot of clubs, Meg kind of has to after getting caught stealing, Ruby, Samandriel and Cassie were just kind of forced by their friends, and Jo and Lisa are instructed to be spies. Also, Crowley hates the club, and Gabriel doesn't really give a damn as long as there's enough entertainment from all the teenage drama.</p><p>Here's the story on how these kids, despite their differences, discover that they have one thing in common: they love making music.</p><p>(On a temporal hiatus until other projects are finished)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Creating the Club

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't going to be a serious story. The chapters won't be posted regularly, sorry for that. I just started this story because I needed some Glee club with the Supernatural characters. This is going to be a little bit like the series, a few plotlines will be followed. But mostly I'm gonna write about the characters developing in a whole other person. Dreams will change, there will be bullying, homophobia and infidelity. Also teen pregnancy, and mentions of students that are in love with their teachers.  
> If you really want to read it, but don't like to wait between the chapters, you better hold it back for later so it'll be finished, hopefully.  
> Let's see, is there more that needs to be said?  
> There won't always be art. The only reason I started this story is because I'm covered in school-work, and this is my only escape-route. Also, the story won't completely be centered on Dean and Cas. Like any other series in the genre with relationships and stuff, other characters will have their stories told as well. This is something new I'm strying, and I'm not sure what the result is going to be. We shall see, right? :)  
> The story won't always be told in Balthazar's pov. For the first few chapters I just need a neutral character who introduces every of the students without all the teenage-drama just yet.

 

 

 

Lawrence Edlund High was crawling with social groups. Not the friendly kind of groups, but the isolated, ‘don’t-mess-with-us’ kind of groups. The groups didn’t merge, didn’t socialize with each other, and if they did it was only to bully each other. For example: The jocks of the  _Hunters_ – the school’s football team – often enjoyed throwing the nerds into the trash. The punks switched the cheerleader’s make-up with whatever could mess them up. The bible-club trash talked the stoners, and it could continue like this.

Balthazar had seen enough of it. He remembered very well how it was here when he was a student; everybody liked spending time with each other. Even the nerds and the jocks communicated, though it was only so the nerds made the jock’s homework of course. But right now, it wasn’t right. Even within the groups it seemed like nobody could stand each other, and that was wrong.

Balthazar was sitting in the cafeteria, looking around him, only seeing the individual groups again. It kind of made him feel nauseous, knowing that the world had come to this. Jocks were all laughing and openly flirting with the cheerleaders (because apparently they belonged in the same group). The nerds weren’t even talking to each other, all of them reading books and obviously already making tomorrow’s homework. The geeks were playing with their consoles, the bible-club was praying before eating. The punks weren’t eating at all, just staring at each other as if they would kill to get out of here.

No, this wasn’t the way it was supposed to be. Balthazar wanted to make a change, but he didn’t know how to do that. At least, full scale would be impossible. A few people of each group could start coming together, and maybe that would make the others come along. And Balthazar knew exactly how he could manage that.

So, that was why, right after lunch, he walked straight to the principal’s office, knocking one time before the young and whiny voice of the principal came through. It wasn’t that he was young and whiny, just how he acted most of the times. When Balthazar opened the door, he saw principal Archer sitting there with his feet on his desk, a lollipop in his mouth and that same-as-always smirk.

“Well hello there, professor Pierre,” principal Archer said, popping the lollipop out of his mouth and sitting up straight. “Balthazar, tell me your worries, please,” he then added to Balthazar’s annoyance. Principal Archer preferred to talk to each other on first-name-basis, but that just felt too wrong for him.

“Mr. Archer,” he began, flinching a little bit at the frustrated look he received. Then he sighed loudly, lowered his shoulders and corrected himself. “Gabriel, I wanted to ask you something.”

“Well, Balthie,” _Gabriel_ said, pointing his hands at the chair he wanted Balthazar to sit in, and the teacher complied, lowering himself on the seat and not expecting the loud fart that came with it. Gabriel started laughing harder than was possibly healthy, and his desk-chair turned around a few times while he was slapping his leg. Balthazar was a terrible excuse for a teacher for not seeing that one coming. He knew Gabriel, he knew the typical pranks that came with him, and yet he had been caught by surprise just once more.

“Can I start to explain what I wanted to explain?” Balthazar asked, hearing his own voice sounding annoyed. He had to admit that his British accent made it a thousand times more intimidating. Of course, that worked for his students. With Gabriel? Not so much, sadly.

“Yes, yes, please,” Gabriel said as soon as he caught his breath. He was gesturing with his hand for him to continue. Balthazar sighed again as he slapped his hands together, tangling his fingers together while raising an eyebrow.

“I would like to start a Glee-club,” he then said, voice serious and almost bored. The last bit of excitement left the principals face, and it was now completely replaced by confusion. He sat up straighter again, leaning forward and opening his mouth to talk. When nothing came out, he pressed his lips against each other again and tilted his head, frowning now too.

“Why?” he then finally asked.

“Because, Gabriel, our students are divided in statuses,” Balthazar began. “There’s no friendship to be seen where-ever I look, and at least this could be the beginning of changing that!”

“But Balth, don’t you remember that the Glee-club has always been seen as a joke in this school? You really want to start all that again?” Of course, Gabriel remembered the good old days as well, but as an outsider, he didn’t know Balthazar’s view of it.

“It wasn’t half as bad as you think it was, Gabriel,” Balthazar said, dropping his hands on the desk and lifting one eyebrow. “Times have changed, maybe the students have as well.”

“You know you’ll just be adding another group to the social ladder, don’t you?” Gabriel then asked, and Balthazar had to admit he hadn’t thought of that.

“Or,” he began, “it could be the end of the separation between them all,” he said as his final word. He lifted his head up high, looking down at Gabriel. This often worked with him, and just like he suspected Gabriel sighed loudly, throwing his hands in the air and dropping backwards into his desk chair again.

“I can’t deny you anything now, can I?” Gabriel said, putting the lollipop back into his mouth. “I’ll give you the auditorium for auditions this Friday and next Wednesday, and you’ll get the old theater-room for rehearsal. If you get at least five students by the end of next week, I won’t call this off immediately.”

_Only five students?_ Balthazar thought by himself. Gabriel was making it too easy for him.

 

* * *

 

Gabriel was making it hard for him.

When Balthazar had put up the sign-up paper for auditions, he had been very disappointed to only see two names on the list. _Jessica Moore_ and _Anna Milton_. He knew both girls from his literature-class, and was – to be honest – surprised when he read their signatures on the paper. Jessica Moore was a sixteen-year old girl who loved to wear pretty dresses and had beautiful golden curls which she recently had cut short. From what he had heard from his fellow teachers, Jessica did freelance model-work to raise some money, and Balthazar couldn’t deny that it fitted her perfectly. If he were her age – and into girls, of course – he would’ve fallen for her immediately.

The second girl, Anna Milton, was one of the art-types that often had her head in the clouds. She always had just enough points on her tests to pass, and her notes contained more doodles than actual words. From what Balthazar heard, she took after-school art classes , and apparently she was the best of her group. She mostly liked to wear clothes that didn’t actually fit together; bright colors, tight pants with random prints on them, sweater vests, and boots. When Balthazar saw her coming on that stage, he recognized her red hair immediately.

Jess had done her audition with something from ‘The Phantom of the Opera’, that one graveyard song called ‘Wishing you were somehow here again’, and she had put so much feeling in it that he had almost started crying. Without hesitation he told her she was in, and the girl smiled brightly and thanked him.

Anna was different. She wasn’t bad – not at all – but the choice of song that she had made wasn’t even in the same genre. He had to admit he didn’t recognize the song at all when she introduced it.

“Hello, my name is Anna Milton and I’m going to audition with the song ‘That’s not my name’ from the Ting Tings.” Nowp, Balthazar was taken by surprise, but he had to admit that the song, which hadn’t much melody in it, was really something that fitted her. Especially the way she danced on it made it clear that she had actually practiced it before coming here.

When she was finished, she had been out of breath, standing there with her arms spread open and head looking up.

“You’re in,” Balthazar had said as soon as he was brought back to earth. And with that, he already had two participants for his Glee club. He asked the two girls to come together, and then clapped his hands. “Brilliant, girls. But now, the tricky part is for us to find three more members before next week is out. You think we can manage that?”  he asked, and the two girls had nodded and smiled at each other. After that, they both left, the beauty-queen and the art-girl both laughing together. His plan was already going well.

 

* * *

 

 

With much luck, three more names were added to the next audition, which was today of course. It was only to Balthazar’s surprise that the next three names were all boys. He recognized Sam Winchester immediately, seeing the scrawny teenager in his head when reading his name on the list. He hadn’t expected him here at all, as he seemed like such a shy boy who wasn’t sure yet in which group he fitted. If he could sing, the Glee-club would be perfect for him; he could socialize with everybody.

Especially now that Balthazar saw the name _Jimmy Novak_ on the list as well. Jimmy was a football-player, quite popular, but nobody actually knew much about him. Obviously, as Balthazar hadn’t expected him to audition. And while Sam’s audition was shy and unsure (but still good enough to pass), Jimmy sang as if he enjoyed nothing else more in this world; he had a strong voice, a stance that made clear he was sure of himself, and his expression while singing ‘Your Song’ from ‘The Moulin Rouge’ were enough to earn him a definite role in that movie.

As he told Jimmy that he too had passed his audition, he hadn’t rechecked the last name on the list and immediately turned his head back to the stage where… huh, Jimmy was still standing there, only now he was wearing glasses.

“It’s okay Jimmy, you can let the next one come,” Balthazar reassured him, and Jimmy was actually blushing at his words.

“Eh, I am the next one,” he said, and his voice was suddenly much lower than before. When Balthazar looked down, he saw that, indeed, this was Castiel Novak, Jimmy’s twin brother. How could he have forgotten about that?

“Oh, sorry Castiel,” he said, and at that the boy flushed even more. He had his gaze down, and fumbled with his clothing. “Don’t be nervous, just sing and everything will be fine.”

And so, Castiel sung. The song he had chosen was a Beatles’ song, _Blackbird Fly_ , Balthazar recognized. It was interesting hearing it with the low voice Castiel had, and the boy could really sing in tune. So it wasn’t difficult for Balthazar to decide that Castiel too was allowed to join. When he told the boy the news, Castiel’s cheeks turned red again, and he nodded, thanking his teacher with a small whisper before fleeing off the stage.

So, that was it. Mission completed. He had five students now, and they were ready to start on singing now.

And the, a small cough made Balthazar look up again. To his utter surprise, one of the punker-girls stood there in front of him; completely dressed in black, covered in chains and spikes, and her eyes were also completely surrounded in black make-up.

“Yes?” Balthazar asked, clicking his pen open again, and getting ready to add another name to the audition-paper.

“Meg Masters, Mr. Archer sent me here,” Meg said with a bored voice. She threw her brown hair back and sighed loudly.

“Why?” Balthazar asked, not really sure if he wanted Meg in his little group. She was known as quite the trouble-maker.

“Oh, got caught in stealing money from another kid, and it was this or getting expelled,” she said, rolling her eyes. Balthazar felt a little angry that Gabriel practically blackmailed the students into coming here. That was not really what he wanted.

But he had to admit, Meg’s voice was pleasant to listen to. Of course, the choice of song was… special. She had chosen for _Hey Big Spender_ , and in her choreography she didn’t even seem to mind dancing like the role – which was a hooker. Balthazar had opened his eyes in surprise when she started moving seductively on the stage, pulling up her skirt a little bit and actually shaking her ass. Her eyes never left Balthazar’s and the teacher had to admit that he felt a little bit uncomfortable.

“Yes, Meg, you have proven that you can sing,” he began, interrupting the song when it got too bad and swallowing loudly as he lowered his eyes back to the paper. “You can join, but please, keep it clean next time, okay?”

“Whatever you say, teach,” she said, actually winking at him before walking off the stage again.

 

* * *

 

 

The first rehearsal wasn’t really a rehearsal at all. They all just sat in a circle, each one of them introducing themselves and explaining what made them decide to join the Glee-club. For Jess it was because she loved singing and she liked doing it with others. Anna said she just joined because she could. She liked to do a lot of things, and the idea of a Glee-club sounded very interesting. Sam had blushed when Balthazar had asked him why he joined, and though he said that he enjoyed music, the teacher couldn’t miss that little look he shot Jessica while saying it. So, the little Winchester had a crush on the model. How cute.

Jimmy had just sat back, looked relaxed as he explained that music was an important part for him, and that he always loved the idea of a group like this one.

Castiel had blushed as well, looked at his hands as he started muttering things Balthazar didn’t recognized. After a while, Jimmy took over, saying “Cassie here came with me because I asked him to.” Castiel had frowned, looked at his brother with an angry expression, and then pressed his lips against each other. Meg just shrugged.

“Y’know why I’m here,” she mumbled, throwing her hands in the air. “So when is it showtime?”

Balthazar shook his head but actually smiled. They seemed enthusiastic enough for him, and he could work with this group.

“No singing this week just yet. I wanted to ask you guys for a favor, actually,” Balthazar said, standing up and walking to the blackboard. “As you can see, there are just six of you and I think that could be much more.” Balthazar started writing on the board, and the others just watched him. “So your assignment will be to bring a friend along to next session, which will be next Monday.”

Meg groaned, but nodded. Jessica and Anna looked at each other with a frown, but eventually agreed to it as well.

“I think Sam and I were planning on bringing the same person along,” Jimmy said, looking at Sam who was agreeing. “If we say that this guy will be _very_ difficult to convince, will that count as two?”

“Ah, well, I think that’ll be fine,” Balthazar said, shrugging. “You won’t get grades for this, and I will not throw you out if you fail to bring someone along. I just think we will be able to do more with more students.”

After that, the students left, and Balthazar really looked forward to Monday.

 

* * *

 

 

It appeared that Jimmy and Sam had failed to convince the guy to join.

Jessica had brought a girl called Cassie. Anna brought Rachel – one of Balthazar’s best students. Castiel came with Samandriel and Meg brought – and at that realization Balthazar had sighed – Ruby. They were all sitting in a circle again, watching Jimmy and Sam as they started explaining that they did their best, but he just wouldn’t come along.

“That’s alright, boys,’ Balthazar had said, holding out his hands to calm them down. The two students shut up after that, and sat up straight again. After the introduction of the new members, Balthazar wrote down the new assignment on the blackboard, and then put a few papers in two boxes. These papers had the names of the current members written on them, and he held them out.

“Okay, a few of you will pick out a paper from one of these boxes, and on it you will see who you’ll have to do a duet with,” Balthazar said. “This box will have our ladies names, and this one the boys,” he added, holding up first the left box and then the right one. “One of you girls will be paired up with me as we are one man short – not your fault guys.” That last part was added when Jimmy and Sam both flinched at his explanation.

The pairs were not really special. Anna was paired up with Castiel’s friend Samandriel. Sam had the bad luck to have Ruby as partner. Jess’s friend Cassie was picked out by Jimmy. Castiel pulled out Meg’s name (and he literally frowned at that). That meant that Jess got paired up with him. She didn’t seem to mind though, and when they all sat apart to decide what song to sing together, they actually had no problem talking together. His members were all so friendly and social, and Balthazar only wished that these sessions lasted longer than they did.

At the end of the hour, Balthazar told them that they still had tomorrow’s session to practice, and this Wednesday they would perform in front of the group. They were all able to use the room whenever they wanted, though.

Before Sam and Jimmy could leave, Balthazar held them back, asking if they would stay for another minute. The two did, and stood there next to the door; ready to leave then they were dismissed.

“So, who was this kid that was impossible to convince?” he asked, trying his best to sound nonchalant.

“Dean,” they both said at the same time, and Sam continued. “Dean always sings when he’s home. Doesn’t shut up actually.”

“And he sings in the showers when he thinks he’s alone,” Jimmy added, turning his head to see if no-one was listening. We have practice now; in one hour and a half we will be finished, you can get some proof if you want?”

“Yes, I think I’ll just get that,” Balthazar said, actually surprised that _Dean Winchester_ loved music. He knew Dean. Everybody knew Dean. He was this popular boy on school, one that belongs to the jocks but who is practically adored by every female around. Balthazar had to admit that if he were his age, he would have fallen for him as well.

Ah well, he could go and try to listen to this Dean-guy later on. The showers were connected to the locker rooms, so he could easily come in and pretend that he was searching for the coach if they found him there.


	2. Showers and tests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing this chapter for ever. When I started it, I was at season 1 of Glee. Now I'm on season 5... I have no life.  
> light warnings for this chapter: Mentions of drugs, slight sexual content if you squint, crush on teacher, homophobic behavior, wounded Castiel and Teenage pregnancy

In the hour that Balthazar had to wait, he started cleaning up the music-room. It wasn’t that it was dirty already as they only just had two sessions here, but he wanted to make it a little bit homier. Right now, everything was put in the left side of the room, making the right side awkwardly empty. It gave Balthazar an uncomfortable feeling. So, he started unpacking new instruments. Put the drum-kit on, set the bass down on its side, and then, as last, he took the cloth off the grand piano. Looking at it almost made him shiver of excitement. He clapped his hands together, felt a rush go through his body and smiled.

He remembered when he was in the Glee-club all those years ago. They had sessions every day, were with almost twenty-five in one group, and with every song they sang a pleasant vibe passed through them.

But times had changed. Back then there were groups, yeah, but nobody really cared about their titles in the school. Now though… it made Balthazar a little bit sad, to be honest.

Just when he was planning on sitting at the piano, his phone started buzzing – his students had to silence their phones, and Balthazar respectfully did the same. Balthazar sighed, shook his head and pulled out his cellphone, pressing the green button to accept the call when he read _Michael_ on the screen.

“Is there something wrong, honey?” he asked, trying not to sound too irritated. Too bad for him, Michael knew him better than anyone else.

“ _Sheesh, I’m sorry that I’m calling my husba,d to ask what he wants to eat tonight…_ ” Michael’s frustrated voice said on the other side of the line. Balthazar rolled his eyes, sat down and leaned back.

“Sorry Mike, I was just thinking back of high school…” Balthazar said, rubbing his eyes and turning his head again to watch the clock. He still had fifteen minutes before football practice was over and eh could witness Dean Winchester’s voice in person.

“ _What, High School? You mean those years when we had to hide our relationship in order to survive?”_ And yeah, only Michael could turn the good memories bad… That seemed to be his special talent.

“Right…” Balthazar said, sighing again. “Listen, surprise me, okay, whatever you cook is delicious and it’ll make me happy no matter what is served on my plate, all right?”

“ _Whatever, babe,”_ Michael responded. “ _Love ya, see you tonight._ ”

And after that they both hung up, and Balthazar was staring at his phone in his hands. Michael was right of course. When they were teenagers it was heavily frowned upon to be gay. He remembered that first couple that came out – no idea what their names were. As soon as they came out, their lives at Edlund High were over. They had been bullied, ridiculed, and almost literally beaten to death until their parents decided to move; forcing the two to separate as well. Balthazar, who already knew he preferred boys over girls, then realized that he couldn’t let people know as long as he was in high school. Maybe not even after that.

Michael had been one of the bullies, sadly enough. He had been a jock, actually the Dean Winchester of then. Popular, cheerleader girlfriend, and practically unfriendly to everybody who he deemed unworthy. And Balthazar had a crush on him the first moment Michael had thrown an insult at him. Imagine his surprise when one day Michael stood in front of his door and kissed him, only to leave then again and pretending nothing happened.

Yeah, high school was quite an adventure. Despite the fact that they had to hide themselves all the time, they had a good time. And when Michael bent down on one knee to ask him the question that changed their life, in the end it was all worth it.

A knock on his door got him out of his thoughts, and he saw Crowley standing in the door-opening, leaning against the frame and grinning.

“Ah well, did I interrupt something?” he asked, pushing himself back up and walking closer to Balthazar. He looked around and frowned. “The place has changed,” he muttered. “I don’t like it.”

“Why are you here, Crowley?” Balthazar asked coach. His full name was Fergus Crowley, but as the man wasn’t really friends with anybody here, no-one ever called him by his first name.

“I wanted to check if you had settled in already,” Crowley said, trying for the innocent face. “You know you won’t stay here for long. Children simply aren’t interested in dancing and the ladeeda anymore.” The man then walked to the piano and pressed in one of the keys. When the note came out, he frowned and his lips twitched in a disgusted expression. “Ah, I hate it when they do that,” he said to himself.

Now, that was something about Crowley that made him _him_. He had sassy comebacks, used metaphors and expressions no-one used, and mostly talked to himself to express his hatred for everybody.

  “Principal Archer said that th club could stay if I got five students before next week was out. And guess what, I got six of them, and a few more guests today. So you better shut up and remove yourself from here before I’m getting pissy, and believe me, you don’t want me pissy.”

“Oh, I’m doing it in my pants,” Crowley said sarcastically. “But you know, I had a little talk with _Mr. Archer_ , and he declared that, in order for your little group to remain standing, there is a certain competition that needs to be won.”

Balthazar frowned now as well, waiting for an answer. But before Crowley could explain, he understood.

“Sectionals?” he asked, and at that Crowley nodded, grinning. Then he grabbed something from his pocket and threw it at Balthazar. In reflex, the teacher caught it, only to find a badly wrapped packet.

“By the way, found this in the little men’s room earlier,” he said. “Use it, don’t use it. I don’t care, you touched it last, it’s your case now.” And then, when Balthazar looked up, he saw a little bit of Crowley’s retreating back before the man had disappeared in the hallway completely. He balled his fists and bit his lips in order to keep him from yelling at Crowley. He put the bag of – whatever the drug was – in his bag. Michael could deal with it, he was the cop after all. He was already ten minutes late, and for a little moment he was afraid that he missed the shower-singing. The hallways were empty when he walked out of the rehearsing room, locking it so no-one could touch the instruments, and walked back to the direction of the locker rooms. It was also a good excuse for him to chat up with the coach again.

When he got inside, he saw almost all the teenagers were clothed and ready to go. With a simple hand sign, Coach Luke dismissed them. He hadn’t noticed Balthazar standing at the door just yet. Jimmy was the first to see him, nodding at him and then, when nobody could hear it, whisper something at him.

“He always stays in the shower until last, so he’s still in there now. As soon as it’s very quiet here he starts,” he said, nodding one final time at Balthazar before throwing his bag over his shoulder and joining his team-mates again. Then, Luke saw him, and waved.

“Ah, if it isn’t my little brother-in-law,” Luke said, walking up to Balthazar and slapping him on the shoulder. The Coach never really understood that he was stronger than he looked, and every time this happened, all the air was pushed from Balthazar’s lungs

“Uh, it’s good to see you too,” Balthazar said, gasping for breath. He smiled up at Michael’s brother, and the man smiled back.

Now, you would think that Luke was a nice guy and all, but in fact he was a little bit – okay no, a lot – spoiled. He and Michael fought most of the times they were together, and he sometimes even had evil plans plotted in his head. Luckily, he was smart enough not to risk jail to perform those plans.

“Ah, now you’re here, come and listen to Dean Winchester’s little concert,” he said, voice low all of the sudden. He sat down on a chair, pulled out some paper and tobacco, and rolled his cigarette for later on. Balthazar raised one eyebrow at him, and sat down as well.

“You do that often, then?” he asked, and Lucifer laughed.

“At first, yeah, it was actually quite funny. But as the time passes, it isn’t something special anymore, I guess,” Lucifer said, preparing a second cigarette and putting them next to him when they were finished. Then he packed up his papers and tobacco, and leaned back.

“Say, I was wondering, would you mind coming to eat with Michael and me again one of these days? There’s something Mike wants to say and I’m forbidden to tell about it before he can,” Balthazar said. Lucifer rolled his eyes and chuckled.

“Yeah, that sounds like little Mikey alright,” he said, “yeah cool, I’ll come this Saturday?”

“Deal,” Balthazar said, smiling. And then they fell silent, looking at their hands. Luke just leaned his head against a locker, closed his eyes and breathed out heavily. Balthazar sat up straight, trying to focus on the sound in the background. So far there was only the water of the shower that was to be heard, but after a little while, a voice appeared, at first a little silent and shy.

 

_Hey Jude, don’t make it bad_

_Take a sad song, and make it better_

_Remember to let her into your heart_

_Then you can start to make it better_

Balthazar recognized the song immediately, and a smile crept up his face. He saw Luke looking at him knowingly. This song had played on his wedding, when he and Michael had their first dance as husbands. It was always going to be a good memory.

 

_Hey Jude, don’t be afraid_

_You were made to go out and get her_

_The minute you let her under your skin_

_Then you’ll begin to make it better_

_And anytime you feel the pain_

_Hey Jude, refrain_

_Don’t carry the world upon your shoulders_

_For well you know that it’s a fool who plays it cool_

_By making his world a little colder_

_Nanana nana nana na na_

It was then that Balthazar knew that he was prepared to do _anything_ to have Dean in the club. No matter what, he was going to make Dean a part of it.

And he knew exactly how as well.

  

* * *

 

 

Dean Winchester was confused. But then, this wasn’t really a situation he had ever encountered. He sat in front of Mr. Pierre’s desk, swallowing loudly as the literature-teacher kept looking at his papers in silence.

“Uh, Mr. Pierre, why am I here?” Dean asked, truly not knowing why he was here. Yeah, okay, his grades weren’t that great, but he wasn’t failing either. He had enough to pass the year. That he was sure of.

“Care to explain me what _this_ is?” Mr. Pierre suddenly said, pulling out a little packet of his coat and putting it in front of Dean. It was unfamiliar and strange; Dean had no idea why Mr. Pierre even thought this was his.

“Eh, somebody’s lunch?” Dean asked, raising an eyebrow at his literature teacher. Mr. Pierre only rolled his eyes, unwrapped the package, and showed Dean the powder inside of it. Then it hit him; this was actual _drugs_! But, he’d never seen it before, why would professor Pierre think it’s his? Dean tried to speak, but the teacher just held his hand up, and closed his eyes.

“During locker-control I found this inside yours,” he said, giving Dean hard and cold eyes. “You know possessing drugs in this school would lead to you getting expelled, or at the least thrown off the football-team?”

“No, no no no, don’t take me off the team!” Dean said, trying to stand up but not really succeeding at it. His body felt heavier all of the sudden. “I swear, it’s not mine, somebody’s setting me up or something!”

“Listen boy, I don’t want to expose you, and maybe you are being set up, but unless you can prove it, this drug is found in _your_ locker, meaning it’s yours,” Balthazar said, trying to be as nice as he could be without showing how uncomfortable he felt with the lying. “And I’m not letting you get kicked off the team, but you’ll have to take a few extra… hours at school to prove that you’re really a good kid, let me say.”

“What do you have in mind?” Dean asked, ready to do most anything. But, he didn’t like the smirk on Professor Pierre’s face.

He didn’t like it at all.

 

* * *

 

 

Dean was cursing so loud in his head right now, sitting between Jimmy and Sam in the music-room, listening to those two kids singing in front of the class. It was that Goth girl and that silent boy with the glasses and the limp. Dean didn’t know their names and hadn’t listened when Mr. Pierre had introduced them. No, Dean was silently cursing everybody in this room, including his brother and his best friend. The person who had set him up with those drugs was going to pay. A lot…

Right after Sam had sung his song with Ruby, which was actually really weird to watch, Jimmy stood up, taking Cassie the cheerleader with him – Dean recognized her because they used to date once for a week or so. Right before she dumped him… Oh yeah, Dean was still bitter about that.

How was he going to survive one whole year in this club? This was ridiculous, his grades were already barely acceptable, and now he was going to have even less time between football practices, this stupid glee-club and homework. His father was going to be so mad when he returned home with a failed test.

Watching Jimmy sing along with Cassie was strangely calming. Jimmy always had a soothing voice that sometimes dared to sing a song in the shower. Of course he was less embarrassed about singing in front of others. Dean on the other hand preferred to keep his mouth shut until he was alone.

Oh, wait, that was taken from him too now; His time and his ability to keep his voice to himself. Great…

To make it even worse, he just got paired up with that model-girl with long blonde curls who he knew Sam had a crush on since day one. Jess, Dean thought her name was. She was actually a pretty thing, always dressed up neatly as if she was organizing a banquet or something. She had this gorgeous smile, and if Sam wasn’t head over heels for this girl, Dean would have been flirting with her all day long.

“Okay, great job guys,” Mr. Pierre suddenly said, and Dean realized Jimmy was done singing and sitting back on his spot next to Dean, slapping his shoulder in a friendly gesture. Dean groaned silently, rolling his eyes when he saw Jimmy’s questioning look. It was his “How did I do?”-expression and he wasn’t going to give up until he had an answer. Luckily it was Sam who answered it for him by congratulating it.

“I want just to say that now we have ten members in our club, so we are advancing!” A few people started clapping at his announcement. Dean sighed loudly again, and even Ruby frowned a little bit, as she actually only came because her best friend dragged her along. “So, for when the others have performed their duets, I wanted to do a group-song, with choreography of course.”

“Wait, we’re gonna have to dance?” Dean asked suddenly, holding out his hands in a questioning gesture, eyebrows raised high.

“Yes, Dean, is that gonna be a problem?” Mr. Pierre answered.

“Uh, yeah? Dancing is for girls and gays?” Dean responded as if it was obvious. A tiny reaction came from Mr. Pierre but he seemed able to keep it in as he took a deep breath. He clapped his hands together, lowered his head and swallowed. Dean on the meantime received a slap on his arms from both Sam and Jimmy, and Cassie even threw an angry reaction at him. Then the silent boy with the glasses looked at him angrily too, and that was just enough. He wanted to stand up and leave the room, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t lose his only chance of success in football, couldn’t lose his reputation on this school. He just couldn’t, so he sighed – again – and rolled his eyes – again – and looked right back at Mr. Pierre.

“Okay, I shouldn’t have said that, sorry,” he said against his will, because Dean Winchester _didn’t_ apologize. It was against his rule.

But that kid with the glasses was still looking at him angrily, and Dean frowned, because he recognized that face. Then he turned around to face Jimmy, and met the exact same face, only without the glasses and with messier hair.

“Dude, you didn’t tell me you had a twin?” he whispered, and Jimmy just shrugged, nodding at his brother to turn around again. The boy seemed to obey, though it was obviously against his will. Then, Mr. Pierre continued.

“It’s alright, Dean, but yeah, we are going to dance,” he said, continuing his speech of before Dean interrupted him. “Now, who of you here is a good dancer?”

Anna immediately raised her hand up high, and Jess too held her hand up. Then Jimmy did as well, and that left Dean and Sam both in a surprise. Finally, after Samandriel raised his hand as well, the four of them looked at each other and lowered their hands again quickly as if they were ashamed.

In the end they ended up dancing until the end of the session. A few of them indeed had no trouble with moving to the rhythm. Jess, Cassie and Anna made smooth movements, feeling the beat in their bodies and reacting on it. Jimmy too seemed to be more advanced in dancing than the others, a little bit better than Samandriel who was really good as well. The five of them had caught up easily on the choreography Mr. Pierre had created, but the others had it a little difficult; Meg and Ruby looked bored and did minimal effort in moving. Sam looked very distracted all the time, Dean was embarrassed all the time, and then there was Castiel whose limp seemed to get worse most of the time, causing him to sit down the last fifteen minutes of the rehearsal. As soon as Mr. Pierre dismissed them, Meg and Ruby were already walking out, talking to each other and expressing their hate for everything.

Mr. Pierre was waiting until everybody else was outside before he approached Castiel. The last persons to leave were Jimmy and Dean, and when they went the two teenagers were discussing football-stuff. Mr. Pierre didn’t really pay attention to it, because he was already stepping in front of Castiel, standing in his way. Castiel looked up in panic, pushed his glasses back and swallowed loudly.

“What happened today, Castiel?” Mr. Pierre asked, and now the boy looked down again, face flushing red.

“I hurt my leg a little while back, just needs to heal,” he said simply, obviously hoping that that was all. Mr. Pierre nodded, pressed a hand against Castiel’s shoulder – causing the boy to startle – and slightly shaking him.

“If you need anybody to talk, I’m here to listen, okay?” Mr. Pierre said, and Castiel nodded, pulling away quickly and racing out of the room. Mr. Pierre looked at him as he walked out, knowing very well that there was more to it. Of course, if Castiel didn’t want to tell him, he couldn’t force the boy.

 

* * *

 

Coach Crowley was sitting in his office, still wearing his black training suit. He was cleaning his hand with some lotion, breathing in the incense that was burning on his desk. When there was a soft knock on his door, he didn’t even look up.

“Come in,” he said loud enough for the person on the other side to understand, and indeed the door opened. Crowley heard footsteps, and he knew that the persons who had entered were now standing in front of his desk. Only now he looked up, taking in the three cheerio’s in front of him. He had asked them to come here, and now he could finally go through with his plan.

“Take a seat, girls,” he said, gesturing at the chairs next to them. The girls lowered themselves down and didn’t speak. When Crowley was done cleaning his hands, he swiped them dry on his pants and took a deep breath.

“You girls want to know why I called you here?” he asked, and the three girls nodded. The girl in the middle was the head-cheerleader. Lisa Braeden was her name. She had long black hair, and a little bit of a Hispanic look. She was sixteen years old and really set on being popular, which she currently was. She also had a relationship with the quarterback of the school, which doubled her popularity too.

The cheerio on her right was Jo Harvelle, another sixteen year old girl with long blonde curls and soft brown eyes. Crowley wasn’t really sure why she ever even signed up for the cheerio’s, but he was glad she did.

The third cheerio was Cassie Robinson, a seventeen year old girl with dark skin and dark hair. She was often very bitchy, but still showed respect towards Crowley, which was all he wanted.

“You all heard of the new Glee-club in this school, right?” Crowley asked, serving himself a glass of water.

“I was dragged along by Jessica Moore to follow to sessions,” Cassie said suddenly, sounding defensive. Crowley laughed, picked up his glass and swallowed it all down in one go. Then he dropped the glass to look at Cassie first, then the other two.

“I want the three of you to join permanently,” he said, earning him three pairs of eyes that widened in surprise. Then Jo and Lisa turned their heads to each other to share a questioning look. Then Crowley proceeded. “I want to know everything that is happening in that club. I want persons on the inside, my own personal spies, as you crazy kids might call it.”

“Why us?” Lisa then asked cautiously. Crowley then grinned, pulled his chair back and stood up. He held his hands behind his back as he walked up to his latest nationals-trophy.

“Because, the three of you remind me of a younger me,” he said, turning back to the girls who looked a little bit shocked. “You are willing to do anything to get what you want, no matter the consequences.”

Then he held up his hand, closing his eyes and sighing loudly.

“Now you must go, my tailor is coming over in a few moments.”

 

* * *

 

 

The cheerios auditioned the next session in front of the other members. Cassie, even though she was already a member in a way, joined the audition as they were doing a three-person number. They auditioned with Kelly Clarkson’s “Because of you” and everybody’s mouth had dropped open when their voices began singing. Even Dean had raised his eyebrows at hearing his girlfriend sing, never even having heard her before.

Mr. Pierre was a little skeptic about their sudden interest in the Glee-club, but he had to admit that their presence in the group would be of great value. That was why he let them join after they sung, and then they concluded their duets, followed by the continuing of the choreography on the song Footloose. Everybody started showing great progress, the cheerios caught up easily, and even Dean seemed to get the moves in the end. It was still Castiel who struggled with the fast parts, almost falling down a few times and eventually sitting aside again, watching the others.

After the session, Dean waved Jimmy and Sam goodbye and walked up to Lisa before they were going to the next class, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and kissing her on the forehead softly.

“Why did you audition, babe?” he asked then, both of them walking in the hallway towards their locker. When they reached Lisa’s first, he let her go and leaned against the locker next to hers, his eyes not leaving her.

“Like I said, I think learning music will help me understanding the rhythm better,” she said, repeating her explanation of earlier. “And also, if my boyfriend is forced to take the class, the least I can do is show him a little bit of support now, don’t I?”

After that, she kissed him quickly on the lips, skipping away to her next class. When she reached Jo, they locked their arms and ran out the hallway. Dean watched her go, chuckled then and went his own way to his locker.

 

* * *

 

 

Balthazar was exhausted when he arrived home. He was holding Grace in his arms, trying his best not to wake her up.

Grace was his two-year old adopted daughter. She was a little Chinese girl whose mother died at the birth and father couldn’t handle to keep her. It had been a struggle to adopt her, but eventually he and Michael succeeded. Now, Grace was in their family for one year and a half, and more years were coming.

When Balthazar tucked her down in bed, softly kissing her forehead, he removed his coat, hanging it by the front door. He then walked up the kitchen, looked in the fridge and then took out the lasagna he had reserved for tonight. He took off the lid of the package, warmed up the microwave and then served himself a glass of wine.

When Michael arrived home, the lasagna still had five more minutes to go, and Balthazar’s glass was almost empty. Michael came and kissed him softly before heading to the nursery where Grace was still sleeping. Then Michael came back, served himself a glass of wine as well and sat down on the kitchen table where Balthazar was serving up the lasagna.

“How was your day?” he asked, looking at his husband in honesty. Balthazar smiled, and when he was ready serving up dinner, he sat down in front of Michael, taking his hand and staring at him in adoration. He noticed that Michael’s dark hair was messy from wearing his police-hat all day.

“Have three new members now,” he said. “Exactly the right amount necessary to enter regionals.”

Michael smiled, taking a bite and groaning when he chewed. Balthazar rolled his eyes and smirked.

“Please keep those noises for the bedroom,” he said, earning him a playful look from Michael.

And indeed, Michael had then reserved those noises only for the bedroom, and when that time came, the police-officer lay down in bed, surrendering completely to his husband. They took their time, kissing passionately most of the time. Then Balthazar had to prepare himself before they could start, but when they finally did, it was all worth the wait.

Right after they reached their climax and Balthazar dropped down on top of his husband, trying to catch his breath, Grace started crying in the nursery. Both men groaned in frustration.

“Who’s going?” Michael asked, and Balthazar snorted.

“Sweety, this cowboy will probably not be able to walk tonight, so you can go,” he said, covering himself up with the bed sheets and getting comfortable in bed. Michael then kissed him in the neck and got up.

 

* * *

 

 

When Lisa arrived home, the first thing she did was drop her backpack, shrugging off her coat and removing her shoes. Then she opened her bag, searching for the thing she bought on her way home. She remembered that judgmental look she had received from the cashier. Even though she had flipped him off, it still bothered her, making her feel unsure.

Of course, this whole deal was just one big nightmare. She only noticed it today at cheerios practice when Crowley had shouted the date to remind them how many days they had left for regionals. November 8th. It was the 8th of November. Two months since that one day.

So when school was out she ran right to the store, and that was how she found herself in the bathroom, holding a pregnancy test in her hands, afraid to look at the results.

But eventually, she had to look, because no matter how terrible the answer, this was something she was going to find out eventually. Better sooner rather than later.

So she opened her eyes, and looked down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm rushing over it all, but I don't really want to tell a story like other stories are told. If you've watched Glee, you know that sometimes the characters do some voice-overs. I'm not sure if I want to do that, but I will sometimes switch from character's point of view. And sometimes there will be nobody's point of view but the viewer's as you may say. Meaning that there will just be a whole view of the characters. Not really a lot of details. I'm just trying to get the feeling as if watching an episode.  
> And yeah  
> cliffhangers
> 
> Anyway, I'm not sure if I'm going to add a lot of art in this story. I only seem to be able to draw Destiel, but that is still far far away in this story! :p The characters still have a long way to go.


	3. Secrets and truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on A Supernaturally Glee Club: Lisa just found out she is pregnant and she has to tell Dean. Castiel is showing trouble with his leg, and it isn't stopping. Balthazar is married to coach Pierre's brother Michael, and the couple has adopted a daughter called Grace. Crowley made his three best cheerleaders join the Glee club to spy on the club, and Dean is tricked into joining the glee club by Mr. Pierre, but he doesn't know it. And he still thinks the Glee club is stupid and gay. Not to forget, Sam is head over heels for Jess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: A little bit of cursing, teenage pregnancy. Mention of underage drinking and sex. Cheating. Coming out of the closet, crush for teacher, homophobic behavior, hurt!Castiel and skipping class if that's a warning as well?
> 
> Anyway, I know jack squad about how the high school in Glee Club works, so I just write the way I think it goes in the series. Sorry for mistakes, I'm tired, I need to work tomorrow, so I haven't checked on them just yet.  
> I have done research on prosthetic legs, but it's probably still wrong. If that's the case, don't hate me, it's just a story and I actually needed Cas in a wheelchair somehow because I don't know why...  
> Also, Samandriel in this chapter!

If one would ask why Jo ever joined the cheerios, her answer would be “Because it’s the best way to be popular.” People would accept that as an answer, because Jo indeed was very popular. She, Lisa and Cassie were the three girls on top of the whole school. Everybody wanted to be them; nobody dared to get in their way. The bad part about it was that people assumed they were plain mean too. Yes, it was true that they often avoided situations that required helping. Cassie didn’t like getting her hands dirty. Lisa just had her head in the clouds most of the times, and Jo… well, she was distracted as well.

See, the real reason why she even joined the cheerios was because of her childhood best friend. She hated the cheerios at first to be honest. She hated skirts, hated dancing, hated having her hair up in that ugly ponytail all the time. But, the moment Dean joined the football team, their contact diminished immediately. They barely talked anymore, Dean always at practice, during lunch always at the jock’s table. No, Jo couldn’t have that. She wouldn’t lose her best friend. So she lost her jeans and jackets, put up her hair and auditioned in front of Coach Crowley. She took up Lisa’s bitchy attitude, and later even befriended her. Together with Cassie, they then reached the top of the cheerleading squad, becoming Crowley’s top-cheerios in very little time.

Yeah, joining the cheerios was all for Dean; hoping not to lose her best friend, but also trying to show him that she was ready to change all she was just for him. She had become what she hated most; a cheerleader.

And in return, Dean went out with Cassie for one week, which Jo could forgive them. They had just tried, and it didn’t work. They fought too much. So Dean remained on the market a little while longer, and at that time, Jo was plotting her plan on getting Dean for herself.

But then he started dating Lisa.

And it didn’t end. They stayed together. One month passed, to months, six months… and now they’re one year further, and they were still together, not seeming to break it off soon. And Jo stayed in the sidelines again, close to Dean, but not enough.

Jo couldn’t hate Lisa for it; despite everything she was still her best friend, and she even felt bad for having feelings for Dean now.

And now, sitting in this dumb Glee-club, having to dance even _more_ , makes that bad feeling in her stomach even worse. To begin, this class was filled with losers. Nerds, punks, and even that weird art-girl who dressed up as if she just grabbed things from her closet and put it on without checking if it even fit together. She could feel her popularity already dripping away, being absorbed by the uncoolness  of all these people.

And the teacher, Mr. Pierre, just kept on showing them dance moves, and they repeated it without any trouble – except for Jimmy’s nerdy brother of course, he was just tripping over his own feet and eventually even ran out of the class. Mr. Pierre had wanted to follow him, but Jimmy had insisted that he needed to be alone for a moment. His twin brother would know better, right?

But Jo noticed that Lisa was acting weird as well. She wasn’t paying attention, always gasped in surprise when Dean touched her, and eventually she just sat down, staring in front of her. It was weird.

But, maybe this was the first sign that their relationship was going to end soon?

Jo felt so dirty and wrong for even starting to hope again.

 

* * *

 

 

After Glee, Jimmy waved at Dean, telling him he would see him at football practice. Dean had nodded, and then the boy was gone, headed straight for the library, where he was sure he would find his brother. He was right of course. He knew Castiel better than anyone, so when his brother ran out of class, it was clear he would hide up here in the religious section where nobody ever came.

Castiel was sitting on the ground; eyes closed and head against the bookcase. His breathing was soft and even, so Jimmy knew he had calmed down a little bit.

“So now you just run away?” Jimmy asked, and Castiel startled, opening his eyes and then relaxing when he saw it was only his brother.

“It was that or risking a panic attack during practice,” Castiel offered, scooting over so his brother could sit down next to him. Jimmy did, lowering himself against the bookshelf and pressing his arm against his brother’s, nudging him on.

“Trouble with the leg?” he asked, and Castiel sighed loudly, looking down at his right leg as if it betrayed him, which it kind of did, come to think of it.

“It hurts more and more,” Castiel said, biting his lips and shaking his head. “At first I thought it was just that typical pain that comes and goes, but this feels different.” Jimmy then sat up straight, and gestured at the leg. Castiel nodded, allowing his brother to lift up his pants as far as his leg allowed.

Every time again Jimmy was taken aback by the prosthetic leg; it was a piece that replaced his brother’s lower leg, but it felt wrong. Castiel was too young, too innocent to have this. Nobody deserved losing a limb, but Castiel most definitely didn’t. Yet, he still got ran over by a drunk driver, and he was lucky his lower leg was all he had lost. During his revalidation, he was home-schooled (because he refused to repeat a year on school). It was only when he had to stop using his cane that he agreed to return.

“Cassie, it looks red and swollen. I’ll have to take it off to take a closer look,” Jimmy said, not even waiting for his brother’s agreement. He undid the clips, loosened the belt and then pulled off the prostheses, seeing his brother’s clearly swollen leg. Castiel groaned in annoyance, pressing his head back against the bookshelf.

“Okay, we are going to the nurse, I think this piece of wood isn’t really a good fit after all,” Jimmy said, holding the leg under his arm and then reaching out for his brother. “I’ll have to carry you, so if you don’t want to people to see it, hurry up.”

And Castiel tried to get up, holding himself straight against a chair. He rolled down his pants again to hide his lack of leg, and pulled back from his brother’s arms. Then he tried to jump to one of those desk-chairs in front of the computers, dropping himself on it, and eventually leaning back.

“This has wheels,” Castiel explained, and Jimmy rolled his eyes, stepping behind his brother and starting to push the chair forward into the hallway.

 

* * *

 

 

The school nurse only confirmed what Jimmy had said, and then she called up their mother to pick up Castiel. The boy had received crutches and was now making his way to the school exit. His brother had returned to football practice after he made sure their mother was coming, and now Castiel was walking alone, cursing when his books fell down on the ground. He sighed loudly, bowed forward to reach for them, but then fell too.

“Castiel!” then came from behind him. A pair of strong hands helped him up right, grabbing his books as well. “You’re going home?”

Castiel’s face blushed again because he knew it was Mr. Pierre who was helping him here. His throat suddenly felt dry, and it took him a lot of effort to breathe again. When Mr. Pierre’s hands left Castiel’s arms, he felt cold and alone again. He didn’t lift up his head, and gripped his crutches tight, only wishing his teacher didn’t see him in this state.

“Y-yeah,” Castiel then answered. He finally looked up, only to stare into his teacher’s blue eyes. He looked worried, and a few wrinkles were already showing on his skin. But that didn’t matter. Professor Balthazar Pierre was still one of the most beautiful people Castiel had ever seen.

“Take care of that leg, then, okay kiddo?” Mr. Pierre asked while taking off Castiel’s backpack and putting the books he had been carrying inside. When Mr. Pierre held the bag up high again, Castiel turned to let the teacher put it on.

“Thank you, Mr. Pierre,” was all Castiel could say before the teacher walked away again, walking towards the teacher’s lounge. Castiel knew that Mr. Pierre was free the hour after Glee club. He was ashamed to admit that he knew when the man had to teach, and when he had his breaks.

Yeah, Castiel had fallen deep for his teacher, and he should really get over it. But how?

Then he heard a car arrive on the parking, and he made his way outside to leave the school.

 

* * *

 

 

Football practice was the same as always. Dean and Jimmy both knew it well enough; they sucked. There wasn’t a team that was as bad as they were, and they kept on making fools of themselves each game.

But so far this team was his only way to stay in a good spot with the teachers. Dean did a good job, in fact. He was a good quarterback; he gave good tips to his teammates, was fit enough and really shone on the field whenever they played. Apart from Jimmy, it was the rest that just plainly sucked at it all. Nobody listened to each other, half of the team was out of breath after running for one minute, and they preferred bullying each other.

So, yeah, Dean was actually glad when practice was over, walking up to his locker to take his soap, shampoo and towels. Jimmy followed him to the showers, also with his stuff in hand. A few other showers were taken, but luckily there were two still free. At first it had been awkward showering next to other guys, but in the end they’d grown used to it. They even had full on conversations in the showers. As long as no-one peeked over the walls that divided them there was no problem at all.

“Man, Lisa’s acting strange,” Dean said when a few of the other guys had left. He was shampooing his hair now, keeping his eyes closed to avoid getting soap in them. Jimmy looked up in surprise when Dean started talking, face turning pale at the mention of Lisa.

“What? Why? What’d she do?” he asked seeing Dean rinsing out the shampoo before the other guy looked at him as well.

“She’s been sick or something, I don’t know,” Dean started. “She doesn’t want me to touch her.”

Jimmy then frowned, but didn’t immediately respond. He now rinsed out his hair as well, causing the water to filter out any talking around him. When he was done, Dean was already toweling himself dry.

“Maybe you should talk to her?” he asked his best friend, and Dean sighed.

“Yeah, I’ve tried,” he said. “You know I’m not that much of a talker, but believe me, when I try, I seriously mean it.”

Jimmy nodded, washing out the last bit of shampoo in his hair, and then reaching for his towel as well. When he looked up, Dean was already walking out, and right at that moment, Jimmy let out a deep breath, actually sounding relieved.

 

* * *

 

 

When Balthazar came back home, it was to the smell of chili-sauce coming from the kitchen. On the ground in de living room there was Grace, playing with a new doll; brushing it, talking to it and eventually even filling a fake cup of thee for it. Balthazar greeted Michael shortly, and then sat down on the ground next to his daughter, receiving a big smile from her.

“Who’s your friend?”  Balthazar asked, as he was certain he had never seen that doll before. Grace dropped the plastic teapot and held her doll up high. The thing had short golden curls, and a pale white… wel… it wasn’t skin but Balthazar didn’t really know how else to call it.

“Angela,” Grace said, hugging the doll tightly and then crawling up to his father’s lap, pressing her hand against his cheek. “Wanna play?” she then asked with her high pitched cute little voice. Her big brown eyes stared up at him, and Balthazar could only smile back, picking up a teapot and pretending to drink from it.

They continued playing until Michael announced dinner. Then Balthazar picked up Grace from the ground, and sat her down on her little seat, taking the small plate Michael was handing him and setting it down in front of Grace.

“Now sweety, if you finish your whole plate I will read you a bedtime story,” Balthazar said, and that made Grace clap her hands, taking the plastic fork in front of her and eating the pasta’s Michael had prepared. Then the two adults sat down, Michael with a big sigh.

Last Saturday Luke had come, as agreed, because Michael had an announcement that even Balthazar actually didn’t know of. As it appeared, he was selected for a promotion to become chief-inspector. It was a great opportunity, and he would earn more money, but it would also take on a lot of his time, causing him to be even more tired every evening. Balthazar had only congratulated him until Luke had left (because, yes the two had found another reason to start a stupid argument before Michael kicked him out – again). After that they had talked for hours, agreed that Michael would take the job and checking their schedules for the daycare for Grace.

And now, Michael didn’t like to talk much about his work. It wasn’t that he didn’t like it, but being so exhausted made him want to talk about other things. So Balthazar talked about his students. About his skepticism of the cheerios, his guilt over tricking Dean Winchester, and even his worries over Castiel Novak who still had trouble with his leg.

“Castiel Novak, you say?” Michael suddenly reacted, and Balthazar nodded. “Yeah, I remember him. Drunk driver hit him a about a year and a half ago or something. Poor boy lost his leg and the driver was even too drunk to realize his mistake.”

That was new for Balthazar. He hadn’t known much about Castiel to begin with, but just the fact that the school had kept silent that one of its students had been hit by a bloody car was even more disturbing.

“The parents asked to keep the story hidden,” Michael said as if he had read Balthazar’s mind. The teacher then frowned, but didn’t answer further. “That driver, though, man…” Michael shook his head.

“What about him?” Balthazar asked.

“When he sobered up and heard about what he did? Took his gun and…”

“Okay, stop right there,” Balthazar interrupted, not wanting to hear about his husband’s suicide-case from months back. Michael only chuckled lightly, but his eyes weren’t smiling along.

When the three of them had finished eating, Michael took Grace out of her seat and brought her into her bedroom. When Balthazar had finished cleaning up, he followed them, keeping his promise about the bedtime story.

 

* * *

 

 

The Winchester’s home was a house like any other. It had four bedrooms and a big garden for the dog. Dean and Sam actually had it really good at home. Loving parents, naïve younger little brother… Yes, everything was good.

John Winchester was the chief of the firefighters of Lawrence, even called a hero by some people he saved from house fires. Mary Winchester worked at a restaurant, cooking mostly – and with reason, as her cooking skills were indescribably good!

Dean and Sam were that evening both sitting on the couch, Sam making his homework and Dean texting Lisa, hoping to get some answers out of her. When Adam then returned from his karate-lessons, Mary called up for dinner, and the three boys immediately went for the kitchen, sitting down at the table.

“So how was your day?” Mary asked to nobody specifically. Dean took a big bite of his dinner, earning him a frown from his mother. Adam was drinking at his glass, meaning that Sam was the one left to answer.

“Good, Glee practice is really awesome!” Sam said enthusiastically, grinning his teeth bare. Dean rolled his eyes at his brother’s words.

“Seriously brother, I have never been in something as lame and gay as the Glee club,” Dean muttered, and Mary looked at him with an angry expression. She then turned her head to her husband who just shrugged and continued eating. Then she shook her head.

“Yeah, well, Dean, I’m not really sure I understand why you ever joined the club?”  Mary then asked, and that made Dean swallow his food wrong. He started coughing, and Adam was slapping his back to help him get the food out.

“Somebody tricked him,” Sam said as if it was the most normal case in the world. When he didn’t explain further and now both their parents were looking at them in a questioning stare, Dean sighed, finally free of choking. He thanked Adam and closed his eyes.

“Somebody put drugs in my locker and the teacher found it,” Dean said, biting the words out in his eternal hatred to the person who did it. Mary only frowned further at her son’s words.

“So?”

“So, I have to prove I’m a good kid by joining this stupid club,” Dean finished, making clear with his expression that he didn’t want the conversation to continue. Both John and Mary looked at each other in surprise.

“Why hasn’t the school warned us about it?” they asked, and Dean sighed again. Then he explained in every possible way what exactly was agreed with Mr. Pierre. After his story, he stood up, took his plate and went to put it in the dishwasher.  Sam and Adam remained silent as they continued their dinner, and even Mary and John weren’t speaking for a while. When the shock of Dean’s story was over, mostly, Sam started talking again, continuing his story about the Glee club.

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel was sitting on his bed when Jimmy entered his room. The teenager was still wearing his green jock-sweater – the one that every football player was wearing most of the time. Jimmy dropped down on the mattress, lying in his brother’s bed and staring at him until Castiel started talking.

“My leg needs to heal again, and after that I’ll get a new prosthesis,” he explained, sighing loudly and lying down as well, turning his head to stare at his brother. “I’m not allowed to walk,” he added, dreading his own words.

Jimmy closed his eyes for a moment, but then opened them again, putting a hand against his brother’s arm and consoling him with his stare. Castiel kept quiet, turned his head back up and looked at the ceiling.

“I know we haven’t done it since we were eleven, but would you mind sleeping here tonight?” he asked, actually sounding embarrassed. Jimmy chuckled, shook his head and scooted closer to his brother.

“Of course, Cassie,” Jimmy said. “I’d do anything for you.”

And indeed he did. When it was time for them to sleep, Jimmy helped Castiel to the bathroom, both boys brushing their teeth and getting into their pajamas. Then Jimmy carried his brother back to his bedroom, and both pulled the covers over them, falling asleep immediately.

When they woke up the next day, it was from a heavy panting next to their faces. There was another presence on the mattress and Jimmy groaned, reaching out his hand and receiving a big lick of a very wet tongue in return.

“Good morning, Puddling,” he muttered, and Castiel too groaned when he realized the dog was present too.

Now, not many people knew it, but the Novak family was actually very wealthy. But that was even too soft of an explanation. They were literally loaded with money, millions of it.

And their mother, Rachel Novak, therefore wanted the dog that fitted best in the description of rich, buying this giant poodle immediately without even discussing it with the others.

Now, the way the boys always thought poodles were, was proud, neat and independent. Puddling here was absolutely the opposite. She loved getting and giving attention. She had to get her fur done more times than the average poodles because she loved messing around in the dirt. She was very obedient, and most of all, she was their very best friend.

Nobody knew they were rich. No-one knew where they lived, what their parents did for a living, and nobody knew they had a poodle as a dog, because most people wouldn’t understand. Jimmy mostly feared his best friend’s reaction.

True, the meaning of best friend was that you were able to say anything to them, but Jimmy knew how Dean Winchester was. He was a good friend, and cared a lot about others, but he also knew Dean showed homophobic behavior, and he just wanted to protect his brother from that.

Yeah, Jimmy knew his brother even better than Castiel did himself. Jimmy knew his brother was staying in the closet, probably even denying it to himself most of the times, but to Jimmy it was clear enough that his brother preferred guys over girls. It didn’t bother him at all, Castiel was still his twin, but he just wished that Castiel stopped lying to himself.

Jimmy had often given his brother subtle indications that he knew, that there was nothing to be ashamed of, but giving hints to his brother was as if he were interrogating a chair. Castiel was clueless about most things.

When the two were dressed and had eaten their breakfast – and given Puddling her morning sausage – Jimmy unfolded the wheelchair they had kept in their supply closet right after Castiel had refused to stay in it. This time the boy didn’t protest and allowed his brother to help him in it. Then he packed up both their bags, attached Castiel’s to the back of his wheelchair, and gave Puddling a big smooch on her snout.

It was no use calling out for their parents as they were on tour again since yesterday and wouldn’t return until the end of next month. Luckily they still had Joshua and Zachariah to take care of them. Joshua was the friendly gardener who looked out for the boys as if they were his own. Zachariah was the grumpy butler who mostly complained about everything when he was alone. Castiel and Jimmy only pretended they didn’t hear him most of the times because it was just so funny to listen to it.

Zachariah was already standing next to the car that would bring them to school, and he helped getting Castiel inside. Both boys were then on their way to class again.

 

* * *

 

 

When both Dean and Sam arrived at school, the boys patted each other on the shoulder as a way of saying goodbye, and then went their separate ways. Sam immediately went to his locker, took out his books and went to his first class of the day. He sat down in his chair and lifted his eyebrows when Ruby went to sit down next to him.

“Hey Pipsqueak,” Ruby said, grinning her teeth bare. Sam frowned at her sudden friendliness. He had sung one duet with her when they first started Glee Club, but that was almost two weeks ago. Since then they hadn’t spoken at all. Why then would she start talking to him?

“This class is boring, did it all last year anyway,” Ruby continued, looking bored. Her long brown curls were put up in a bun and her brown eyes were circled with dark make-up. She wasn’t as bad as Meg though. Ruby could still be seen as casual, only wearing black shirts most of the times. Meg though, she had dark brown hair from which the ends were dyed blonde. She had piercings all over her face, her nose, eyebrows, under her lip. It wouldn’t even surprise Sam if she had one on her tongue. To add to that she always wore black lipstick and she wore a double layer of smokey eyes.

No, Ruby was a little bit _normal_ in Sam’s opinion, and she was actually pretty too. But, though, not as pretty as Jess. Nobody would ever beat that in Sam’s opinion.

“I don’t know, this class can be pretty interesting,” Sam said, fumbling with his pen and patiently waiting for the teacher to arrive.

“How about we go out of here?” Ruby then whispered in his ear, and Sam yanked back in surprise. He hadn’t expected her to be so close. “I know a place where we can be alone and all.”

Oh, she was trying to flirt. She was doing an effort to take him around the corner and, as Dean would say it, trying to get into his pans. His face flushed red of embarrassment, but at the same time he was a little bit flattered that she would even consider this.

Still, Sam had too much adoration for Jess. He couldn’t just mess around with Ruby when he was still head over heels with Jessica.

“I’m sorry, but no,” he said with a shaking voice. Hey, he was still a boy, and he had to admit that while thinking about running off with Ruby he got a little bit excited. But he was too young, only fourteen years old, and Dean would literally kill Ruby if she ever tried anything funny. Yeah, Dean could joke about Sam’s current virginity, but once when he was drunk he confessed he actually wanted Sam to wait as long as possible, at least until he found the right girl. Sam knew when Dean did it the first time. The boy had come home drunk off his ass (and he was only fifteen years old so he had been lucky not to get caught) and started torturing his punching bag in anger because it had been a meaningless fling and deep inside Dean appeared to be sentimental about those things.

At least, now with Lisa, Sam knew they both were waiting. They had been in a relationship for more than a year, and both were insisting on waiting with it. Yes, Dean often got home frustrated because he thought these last few weeks that they had waited enough, but he managed to go through the days despite that.

So, out of respect for Dean and even his own innocence, Sam turned his head away, looking back at the door and shaking his head.

“I’m sorry Ruby, not interested,” Sam said, and that answer made Ruby tilt her head and even surprisingly gasping for breath. Then she actually snorted, and leaned forward again, putting a hand on his.

“If this is about that little model from the club, don’t bother,” Ruby then whispered in his ear, voice soft and air tickling his skin. “She isn’t interested, she’s fifteen, you’re fourteen, and she digs older guys.”

Sam tried to ignore her, he really did, but the words cut through his heart and his eyes lowered down to her hand on his, fingers caressing his skin before pulling back.

“Come find me when you realize it,” she said, standing up and leaving the room to skip class again. Sam gasped for breath as soon as she was done, and right at that moment, the teacher walked in. Whatever the man was explaining, Sam couldn't pay attention, his mind wandering to Ruby’s words.

 

* * *

 

 

Five minutes before class, Dean found Lisa at her locker. She was sorting out her books for next lesson, and had a frown on her face. Even from far Dean could see it, and he knew that there was something seriously wrong. It had been four days now since she started acting like this, and Dean had enough of it. He walked up to her, put his hand on her shoulder and when she tried to pull back, he refused to let her go.

“Okay, start talking, what did I do?” Dean asked with a hushed voice, checking if there was anybody around them. The others teenagers were already walking to class, so there were no unwanted listeners.

“Let it be, Dean,” Lisa said, voice tired. She turned down her head and bit her lip. Dean didn’t accept that as an excuse, though, and he shook his head.

“No, tell me, Lisa, please,” he said, eyes pleading for her to explain what was going on. Right when she opened her mouth, Jimmy came standing next to them, putting a hand on Dean’s shoulder, greeting Lisa and then talking.

“We need to go to class,” he said, squeezing Dean’s shoulder before pulling back. Dean felt annoyed because Jimmy had interrupted them, but apparently it didn’t bother Lisa at all.

“I’m pregnant,” she said, loud enough for Jimmy to hear as well. Both boys had their mouths fallen open, and neither of them were able to say anything. Dean’s head was going in overdrive. They had never even slept together, how could she possibly be pregnant? Unless…

“You cheated on me?” he asked, voice low and angry, and Lisa’s face showed true panic. Her eyes turned on Jimmy for a moment and she gasped for breath.

“I-“ she started, but she couldn’t continue, her eyes staying on Jimmy. Dean then turned around to look at his friend.

“You slept with my girlfriend?” he asked, voice now even lower, but he knew his face got redder by the minute.

“No!” Jimmy shot back, taken aback by Dean’s accusation. “She didn’t cheat on you, don’t you remember at all?” Jimmy said, and now both Dean and Lisa raised their eyebrows. Dean shook his head, but Lisa remained still.

“Don’t remember what?” Dean snapped then, ignoring the bell announcing their class to begin.

“The party at Ash’s place? You were both so drunk that I had to get you home?” Jimmy answered, and Dean suddenly remembered. They indeed went to a party at Ash’s three months ago, and he couldn’t remember how he got home at all. “I accidentally walked in on you two, but I didn’t dare to say anything about it,” Jimmy then added, shrugging and looking very uncomfortable. Lisa then started nodding and gasping for breath.

“That must have been it!” she said, putting a hand on Dean’s chest and begging for him to look at her. “We were drunk, probably didn’t even use protection!”

And then realization hit Dean. She was pregnant. She had something of his in her belly, growing every day. And it was his fault. It was because of him that she was now carrying his child.

“Oh shit,” Dean said, lifting his hands up his forehead and turning around, unable to face the two. Lisa was pregnant. Freaking pregnant! And Jimmy had heard her confess it. Why didn’t she wait until he was gone before she spoke? Was she afraid Dean would hit her or something? Because Dean would never hit a girl.

“I need to…” he started, but he couldn’t continue. Because his girlfriend was _pregnant_ , and he should do something right now.

Before he could even bother to ask Lisa if she was going to keep it, Principal Archer started yelling at them to get to class, and Jimmy pressed his hand against Dean’s back to push him to their destination. Lisa remains standing for a minute before she too closes her locker, sighs out loudly and leaves for class.

 

* * *

 

 

During lunch Castiel was sitting at the table with Samandriel. The seventeen year old boy started talking about video games and the glee club. Castiel didn’t really know why he dragged Samandriel along, because he had no clue at all if he could even sing. Yeah, during the duet-assignment he had the opportunity to sing, but they had chosen some rap-song instead.

Both boys were eating, ignoring the people around them as they looked at Castiel’s wheelchair.

When Castiel had gotten in, he had received weird – but expected – looks from everybody. Jimmy had been insisting to push him to his locker and to class, but his brother (and Dean and even Lisa) had arrived too late, earning them detention after school. Professor Moseley was a sweet woman who was friendly to everybody, but when it came to latecomers, she was strict.

Before lunch Samandriel had walked up to him and asked him if he could push his wheelchair. Castiel had only shrugged, and that was how they found themselves here, eating their sausage and vegetables. The food was okay, but it could be better.

“So, okay Castiel, can I let you in on a very big secret?” Samandriel started all of the sudden, and Castiel frowned, looking at his best friend and nodding, not really understanding what this was about. Castiel knew all of his secrets, what would be so different about this one?

“Yeah, eh, I never really told you why I broke up with Anna,” Samandriel said, and Castiel remembered the time that he and Anna were dating. It didn’t last long, after a month they broke up again. Both said it just wasn’t meant to be, and kept it to that. Castiel hadn’t insisted on knowing the real reason, because he was sure Samandriel would tell him in time. Apparently he was right.

“Why, then, did you break up?”  Castiel asked, asking the question he didn’t ask a few months back. Samandriel sighed, closing his eyes and biting his lips.

“This is not easy, but I know you won’t tell another soul,” Samandriel said. Castiel nodded, frowning as Samandriel leaned forward, indicating Castiel to follow. The boy did, feeling his glasses slide off from his nose in the process. He rolled his eyes and pressed them back, ignoring Samandriel’s chuckle.

“Okay, so, I loved Anna, I really did,” Samandriel began, looking down as he searched for his next words. “But not the way she wanted me to love her. I only see her as a dear friend, and I couldn’t keep trying to change that.”

Castiel nodded, turning his head around to find Anna sitting at the table with a few other art-types. She had her hair put up in a messy bun and was wearing some weird combination that consisted the primary colors. She didn’t notice them, so Castiel could stare all he wanted without alarming her.

“At first I thought I loved her, but you know… in… _bed_ … I eh,” Samandriel’s face turned red now, and Castiel wasn’t really sure he wanted to hear the rest. “I couldn’t… eh, you know,” he then continued, nodding downwards and Castiel pulled back immediately, turning his head around and biting his lips.

“Okay, I don’t think I needed to know that,” Castiel said, letting out an uncertain chuckle. Samandriel agreed to that by humming, and shook his head.

“Anyway, it’s not about what, it’s about why,” Samandriel continued. He pricked a piece of his sausage dipped it in the sauce and then put it in his mouth. He kept silent while he was chewing, causing Castiel to raise an eyebrow while he was waiting. When Samandriel swallowed down his food, he took a deep breath.  “She didn’t sexually attract me, Castiel. No girls do.”

And Castiel had been foolish to think he was safe drinking from his can of coke. He accidentally breathed in the drink, and lurched forward in panic, dropping the can back on the table as he started coughing. Samandriel slapped him on the back to help him out.

When Castiel finally came back to air, he sat back in his wheelchair, slowly breathing in and out. Samandriel eyed him slowly, waiting for his reaction. Ah, well, his _verbal_ reaction, that was.

“So, you’re gay?” Castiel then asked; voice steady and serious. Because he knew this was all serious business for his best friend. Samandriel wouldn’t laugh about something like this.

“Yes, I believe I am,” Samandriel said, actually smiling as he raised his can and kind of saluted him with it. “And I wanted to tell you that… you’re not alone.”

“Alone in what?” Castiel asked, frowning again.

“You know… in being… _gay_?” Samandriel asked, putting down his drink again and pushing forward his empty plate.

“Why would you think I’m gay?” Castiel asked, a little surprised that Samandriel was even thinking that. Samandriel rolled his eyes.

“Besides that you’re obviously hot for the teacher?” Samandriel asked. “How about you rather check out Dean Winchester’s butt than Lisa Braeden’s boobs. Is that explanation enough?”

“You don’t know… I don’t have a crush on Mr. Pierre!” Castiel shot back, angry at his best friend.

“Ah, but I never said _what_ teacher you had the hots for,” Samandriel said in a teasing tone. Castiel felt his face burn red from shame and anger, and he crossed his arms and turned around, not wanting to look at Samandriel.

“Listen Castiel, I know it’s hard. It has taken a long time for me to accept it too, but just know that you’re not alone in this,” Samandriel said, leaning forward again and ruffling through Castiel’s hair when he stood up. The teenager ignored him as he walked away, looking at his plate. That was why he was surprised when Samandriel suddenly stood next to him again. “And by the way, you’re absolutely right about Mr. Pierre. He is pretty hot.” With that he left Castiel alone at the table in the cafeteria.

 

* * *

 

 

Balthazar didn’t know what he was seeing when the kids arrived at Glee practice. Castiel was now in a wheelchair, and obviously pissed off about something. Ruby was breaking through Sam’s personal bubble, making the kid uncomfortable, and then there was Dean, Lisa and Jimmy. The three of them just sat there, staring in front of them as if they didn’t really know what was happening in his life. Right away he decided that, whatever he had planned for today could wait for another week or so. These kids needed something to cheer them up, or at least explain how they were feeling without talking. Balthazar had often used songs to explain that he wasn’t feeling well in the Glee club back when he was in high school, and his peers always helped cheering him right up.

So when Balthazar walked up to the whiteboard and picked up the marker, he didn’t write down ‘SECTIONALS’ but ‘EXPRESSING’. He heard some surprised noises from behind him, and one or two groans. When he turned around, he clapped his hands together and smiled up at the teens.

“All right, as you can read, the next assignment I’m giving is that each and every one of you find a song that expresses how you’re feeling right now,” Balthazar said, eyes gliding over his students to check their reactions. More positive ones than negative, so no reason to cancel the assignment.

“Do we _have_ to?” Dean said. Of course it was Dean asking this.

“I think it’s a great idea,” a voice in the back suddenly said. Then Samandriel stood up, smirking at everybody as he walked forward. “I coincidentally even already have something prepared for that very assignment.”

Everybody just looked at each other in surprise as Samandriel never really spoke up in class. That he was now walking up in front of the class was something new, and Balthazar liked this. He went to sit down in the empty seat between Lisa and Anna, and gestured for Samandriel to continue.

“I have been struggling with something for a while now, and a few days ago I finally accepted it, and I wanted to express that through a Bon Jovi song everybody knows,” he explained, picking up the guitar. In the crowd Jimmy smirked, and Dean poked him in the ribs to shut him up.

“Shut up, it’s Bon Jovi!” Dean whispered, and Jimmy only rolled his eyes.

Samandriel tuned the guitar for a moment before he actually started playing the tune. A few people recognized it immediately. Dean nodded in approval, Sam smiled, and Castiel rolled his eyes when he noticed Samandriel looking right at him.

_This ain't a song for the broken-hearted_  
No silent prayer for the faith-departed   
I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd   
You're gonna hear my voice   
When I shout it out loud   
  


By now a few students started clapping along with the song, and the girls even started humming in the background.

_It's my life_  
It's now or never   
I ain't gonna live forever   
I just want to live while I'm alive   
My heart is like an open highway   
Like Frankie said   
I did it my way   
I just wanna live while I'm alive   
It's my life   
  


During the chorus Anna had stood up, and now she was sitting behind the drums, waiting for Samandriel to continue singing. He nodded at her in an appreciative way, earning him a friendly smile from Anna in return. The other students remained where they were, but Jess had stood up to dance along. Castiel scowled when he caught Samandriel’s eyes again, and sighed at the wink. Balthazar saw it all happening around him, and it made him both smile and wonder what exactly was up between the two that Castiel was acting like this.

_  
This is for the ones who stood their ground  
For Tommy and Gina who never backed down   
Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake   
Luck ain't even lucky   
Got to make your own breaks   
  
_ Jess started singing backup voices now too, still dancing it all out. She sang out the voices Jon Bon Jovi normally sang during the chorus but Samandriel couldn’t, making it all sound so much better. Balthazar liked the enthusiasm they were showing. If even _Dean_ enjoyed himself it meant that this was very good.

__  
It's my life  
And it's now or never   
I ain't gonna live forever   
I just want to live while I'm alive   
My heart is like an open highway   
Like Frankie said   
I did it my way   
I just want to live while I'm alive   
'Cause it's my life   
  
Better stand tall when they're calling you out   
Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down   
  
They repeated the chorus a few times after that, and after a surprising drum solo from Anna, they ended the song. Samandriel received applause from the class, and when Balthazar came to stand next to his student, he put his hand on the boy’s shoulder.

“Now what was it that you were trying to say with this song?” Balthazar asked, and Samandriel looked down at his guitar.

“I told Castiel earlier today, and now I feel like I should just tell it to everybody. We live in the 21st century, times have changed, and we don’t need to hide that much anymore. That’s why I confess to you here that I’m gay.”

That came out as a surprise for Balthazar, and even though a few other students were obviously also taken aback, most of them started applauding for his courage. Castiel remained on his place, still frowning. When Jess ran up to Samandriel and started hugging him, followed by some other students, Castiel looked at their reactions for a moment, surprised about the lack of hate. He turned his head towards Jimmy and saw that his brother was talking to Dean, or more listening. He saw Jimmy punch him softly on his arm and shake his head, frowning disapprovingly. Obviously Dean made a gay-joke, probably about whether Samandriel preferred to bottom or top. That was often the first questions asked to them, and it sounded ridiculous every time.

“Samandriel, it must have taken a lot of courage to tell us this. I’m proud of you,” Balthazar said, regretting that times were so different back when he was a student. He only wished he could have come out like this too.

“I just wanted to inspire some other people before I graduate from here,” Samandriel said, shrugging, looking at Castiel while speaking. Balthazar saw it, but luckily he was the only one. He continued teaching the teenagers how to dance, and when the bell rang again, all of them left with Balthazar reminding them that they had to prepare a song for next practice.

 

* * *

 

 

Sam figured this was maybe the best time to start talking to Jess. She was still single as far as he knew, she didn’t have too much homework, and at the moment she didn’t seem dependent of her friends. That was why he walked up her locker right after the last class, and cleared his throat. Jess looked up from her locker, turning around to lock her eyes with Sam’s. Then she smiled truthfully.

“Oh, hey Sam!” she said cheerfully. “You going home now too?”

“Ah, well, still waiting for Dean to come back from practice,” Sam said, trying to sound casual. He leaned back against the locker next to hers and kept his face steady. “So you know, just chillin’.”

Jess giggled and shook her head. “Sorry, I’m just so happy Alfie decided to come out today,” she said. Sam tilted his head a little bit in confusion.

“Alfie?”

“Oh, that’s what I used to call him because I couldn’t pronounce his name right,” Jess said, and Sam had to think back for a moment until he remembered that Samandriel and Jess were actually brother and sister. When realization hit him, he chuckled.

“Oh, I had totally forgotten that he was your brother!” he said, smirking when Jess nodded.

“Yeah, he’s three years older than me,” she said, shrugging but still smiling.

“Did you know?” he asked, eyebrows lifting when Jess actually shook her head. He would have expected that she’d been the first he’d tell. At least Sam would like to think Dean would tell him first if the same was to happen to him.

“Ah well, I don’t have a good gaydar I think,” Jess said. “I mean, if I would really try and find another gay person in the class, I would say maybe Meg? Or Anna? Or maybe even your brother actually? I don’t know why, but if I really think about it, it wouldn’t come to me as a surprise would they ever confess.”

“My brother?” Sam asked in disbelief. Dean couldn’t possibly… Nah, Jess’ gaydar was just indeed not that good.

“See, told ya I’m not good at it,” she said, shrugging again. Then she finally finished ordering her books. She picked up her backpack, threw it over her shoulder and turned to Sam again. “I’ll see you tomorrow, then?”

Sam nodded, and when he received a hug from her, he felt his face flush red from the heat. She actually _hugged_ him! This was too wonderful! He watched her go, and the moment she was out of sight, he fist bumped the air, jumping around in enthusiasm.

 

* * *

 

 

 Right after practice, Jimmy was glad Dean has so hurried to take Sam back home that he had to leave immediately after showering. It gave him a little time to think about what had happened today.

Jimmy and Dean had tried to stay positive during the rest of the day, pretending that they didn’t hear Lisa admitting that she was pregnant. But their act only lasted until after Glee practice, when they saw Lisa walk out of the room in front of them, trying to be the first out.

Jimmy wanted to go home and clear his head as soon as possible, so he hoped that Castiel was ready when he came out of the locker room to get to the hallway. There he was surprised to walk in to Lisa, who looked at him in an angry expression.

“Why did you do it?” Lisa asked; words biting and snappy. Her brown eyes were squeezed tight and her lips were a hard line. She was holding her books against her chest as if hiding herself behind them.

“Did what?” Jimmy asked, but he knew well enough what she was talking about.

“Why did you tell Dean that story? It wasn’t even true!” She said in a whispering tone, though everybody was already gone. Jimmy sighed out loudly, licking his lips for a moment and trying to keep away those flashbacks that kept on coming in his mind.

“He accused me of sleeping with you! I panicked!” he shot back, arms thrown in the air. Lisa shook her head and when Jimmy tried to walk away she grabbed his arm and walked along with him.

“Jimmy, you _did_ sleep with me!” Lisa said, walking faster to stand back in front of him. “And I don’t know what to do anymore. Should I tell him it’s not his baby? Or should I keep it hidden?”

“If you tell Dean he will break up with you and I will lose him as my best friend! I don’t want that!” Jimmy countered, but with every word he felt shittier. He slept with his best friend’s girlfriend at Ash’s party. Dean drank himself to unconscious that night, and Lisa had bumped into Jimmy. Both were so drunk that they didn’t even think twice about undressing each other in the guest bedroom. Jimmy had barely remembered it at all until Lisa confronted him the next day, threatening him that he couldn’t tell Dean _anything_.

“I can’t keep lying to him, Jimmy,” Lisa said. “I know I was the one who told you not to say anything, but I can’t keep this up. He’s gonna find out, and he’d better do it through us instead of hearing it from somebody else.”

Jimmy looked down but nodded, sighing loudly as he admitted she was right. When they both walked away to the exit, the hallway was empty.

Except for Meg Masters, who had been texting Ruby behind the lockers, now grinning at the knowledge she had received after hearing that conversation between the two.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Samandriel's song, just imagine something like this with additional drums and background singing... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k63ofbPeh_U


	4. Decisions and Offers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna warn ya'll, the point of view is never permanent. I never focus too much on the character's feelings and all because the way I write it is the way I would see it as in the series. In Glee they sometimes perform voice-overs, I won't do that, but those moments WILL have some more personal thoughts. The way this is written is as objective as I could write it :)  
> And yeah, if you came here for Destiel, you'll have to wait for another few chapters :) There's much more drama to come before they finally get together!

 Ever since Lisa confessed she was pregnant, it was as if Dean was a changed man. He took on extra hours at the garage, got extra shifts at Harvelle’s Roadhouse, and worked even harder for school. Lisa didn’t really know what was happening. Dean also treated her differently, as if she was fragile and needed protection 24/7. She wasn’t planning to complain, out loud at least, but with every little thing Dean did for her, her guilt grew stronger. It became harder for her to even face Dean most of the time, and she often spent most of her times in bath just to have an excuse for not answering texts or picking up the phone.

“It’s good for the fetus,” she had told him when he asked about it, and he had accepted that without any complaining, letting her do what she thought was right.

But to make it even worse, Jimmy started to do the exact same thing. His performance at school had been high already, but now even his twin brother seemed surprised at his increase of good grades. Jimmy also texted her almost as much as Dean did, and she had to remember to delete those messages so that Dean wouldn’t find them.

She hated lying to him, hated that she had to keep this from him. But she loved Dean, with all her heart. To tell him the truth just now would surely end their relationship, and Lisa didn’t know what she would do then.

Of course, she still would have Jimmy to lean back on. He had offered his shoulder as one to cry on in times of need. She had never turned down his offer, but also never taken it. What was she going to do about Jimmy now? The boy knew the baby was his, he was gonna want to spent time with him or her later on, and Dean would notice then too. Maybe the similarities with Jimmy would be too great, and Dean would find out as well.

This was all so messed up, and Lisa knew that if she was going to keep on stressing like this, there wouldn’t be a baby to talk about very soon.

When Lisa heard the front door slamming shut, she looked up from where she was sitting, viewing the person who had entered and dreading when she realized it was her father.

“Gimm’ mah beer,” the man muttered, dropping his bags and removing his jacket from the fire-department. Lisa shut her mouth wisely and nodded as she stood up to walk to the fridge. When Mr. Braeden had sat down on his familiar spot in the single couch, he held out his hand, waiting for Lisa to put the bottle between his fingers. She knew well enough not to object.

“Where’s ya mother?” the man asked, and Lisa sighed, shaking her head.

“Not back yet from the diner,” she said, begrudgingly thinking about her mother still working at that repulsive diner for minimal payment. She deserved better, they all did. Her sister Catherine had been lucky she could go to the boarding school, getting away from their angry father. There hadn’t been enough money for Lisa to join her there, but she was happy that her sister got away. Lisa would survive; she did it so far, what were three more years?

“That woman spends more time in that diner than at home,” Mr. Braeden complains, taking his first taste of his bottle, swallowing while grinning at the bitter taste. Lisa just stood next to him, keeping quiet, eyes lowered to the floor, watching her feet – while she still can. Her belly has already grown in these three months, and it was going to get even harder to hide it. She already received a comment from Coach Crowley that she needed to lose weight, and it wouldn’t be long before he would kick her out of the team. Right now she better just enjoy her time there while she still could.

When Mr. Braeden suddenly started complaining that she shouldn’t be standing there, the girl practically ran to her room – their house didn’t have any other floors, so she had no stairs to take. When she was there, she immediately took her hair out of that ponytail, shaking it free. The reflection in the mirror seemed like a stranger; she was used to that ponytail, keeping it on the whole day. Now seeing herself was almost as if it wasn’t her. She looked older, more mature, with her hair down. It was now over shoulder length, and it was perfectly healthy. She never really thought about her hair since she was a cheerleader, but now that she was facing getting kicked off the team, she needed to make sure that she was still presentable.

After cooking up dinner for her father, finishing her homework and talking to her sister, Lisa fell into her bed with a long sigh, eyes refusing to open anymore. She didn’t even bother changing into her pajamas; just draped the covers over herself. And strangely, she was looking forward for the next day.

But whether she was excited to see Dean or Jimmy she wasn’t clear of.

She was so screwed…

 

* * *

 

 

Gabriel had been watching the Glee club when it started. It was not because he didn’t trust it; he was more rooting for them to make it big. He was even hoping they would make Crowley swallow his pride, but sadly, nothing would be able to do that. No, apparently, the Glee club gave Crowley even a bigger opening to complain at his office every day.

Today wasn’t an exception; Gabriel had since long sucked through his lollipop and was now only keeping a tasteless plastic stick in his mouth – but it was necessary because it was the only way he wouldn’t start shouting at is Coach.

“And it’s just simply inappropriate to end it all!” Crowley finished his rant, and Gabriel, who had now dropped his chin in his hand, almost falling asleep. Balthazar, who had been sitting next to Crowley, had his eyebrows raised. He was shaking his head, questioning look on his face as he seemed truly taken aback by Crowley’s words. Oh, now Gabriel was almost sorry that he had missed all he had said.

“Excuse me, but _how_ do I attract inappropriate behavior from my students?” Balthazar asked, staring at Crowley, who seemed unimpressed by Balthazar’s presence.

“Well, you know, all those fancy dancing moves makes those kids look at you in a whole different perspective, let me say,” Crowley began, rolling his eyes. “The kids start calling you by your first name in case you haven’t noticed, and if my sources aren’t wrong one of your little students even has developed a crush on you. Personally, I think it’s because of all those shirts you’re wearing all the time.”

The three of them then were staring at Balthazar’s t-shirt, as usual with the v-neck. He never really wore anything else, and no-one ever commented on it.

“What’s wrong with my shirt?” he asked, frowning. But then Crowley’s words hit him. “A student has a _crush_ on me? That’s just plain garbage, even for you Crowley.”

Crowley clacked his tongue as he took a deep breath, obviously thinking Balthazar was just a big idiot. Gabriel hadn’t said a thing ever since the two had entered his office, and the stick in his mouth was starting to get uncomfortable. While the two weren’t looking, he grabbed another lollipop from his drawer and opened it soundlessly. The two men hadn’t even seen him make the change, and now Gabriel was once again enjoying his pink strawberry lollipop.

“A lot of skin is showing,” Crowley explained, pointing at Balthazar’s chest. “No wonder that Novak-kid is swooning for you like a kid does for a good ice cream. I think even my wife would run into your arms weren’t we so happily married.”

Oh, yeah, that was true. Somebody _actually_ married Crowley back when he was a social and friendly person. Gabriel saw the wife once or twice; she was a neat person, mostly spending her time in an office and running a company. The times they actually were in the same room, her hair had always been pulled up, and she was wearing formal clothes. Naomi, her name was.

“And to make it even worse, even my teenage daughter came to me, claiming that Mr. Pierre here’s the most handsome teacher of the whole school, now _that’s_ rubbish, if you ask me.”

And, oh yeah indeed, Crowley was the father of three kids. How could he have forgotten about Gavin, Bela and Brandy? They were… special students, to say the least. Gavin wasn’t really with his time, often surprised at what technology had to offer and mostly saying remarks that made him look stupid. Gabriel could always laugh with him whenever he opened his mouth. Bela and Brandy? They took off after their father; stubborn, snappish and plainly unfriendly. Bela only cared about money and sex, even though she was only sixteen years old. Brandy was fourteen now, at first good friends with that Winchester-kid but eventually got on the wrong track. He had almost been expelled from his school had his father not practically threatened Gabriel with blackmail the principal didn’t even want to talk about.

“Okay, now you need to back off. What exactly are you implying about the Novak-boys?”

“Oh, not the _boys_ , dear Balthazar,” Crowley said in a mocking tone, shaking his head as his brown eyes stared at the teacher. “I’m talking about Wheels.”

“Castiel? What has he done to earn _your_ attention?” Balthazar asked, and Gabriel too leaned forward, waiting for Crowley to continue.

“Little Mr. Novak is, ah, how do these kids call it these days?” Crowley made a thinking face, putting a finger on his chin as he looked down. “Hot for teacher?”

It took Balthazar a minute to compose himself, to let the new information sink in. Castiel couldn’t have a crush on him; the boy was too innocent and ashamed for something like that? Gabriel also shook his head, but when he thought about it, it suddenly made sense.

“Balt, you need to make it clear to Castiel that there will never _ever_ happen something between you two, before this gets out of hand again,” Gabriel said, voice serious. Balthazar still hadn’t spoken a word, frowning as his mouth had fallen open. He had dealt with students like these before; mostly they were just girls who preferred to get into his pants. One time a girl called Sally Greyson threatened to kill herself if Balthazar didn’t return her feelings. That had ended with a week long discussion with the school counselor, Gabriel Balthazar, Sandy’s parents and Michael (who had been assigned this case of attempt suicide) sitting all together in one room, agreeing that it would be best for the girl to transfer. It had been awkward for the then newlyweds, and despite the urgency of the situation, Michael had ended up laughing it out on the couch when they returned home. Oh, yeah, Gabriel knew about Balthazar and Michael being married. He was maybe the only one in this whole school who knew except for Luke, and it was kind of an honor to have that knowledge.

“I will talk with Castiel,” Balthazar then said, sighing loudly. He earned a concerned look from Gabriel, and an arrogant grin from Crowley. Then he stood up, leaving the two teachers behind.

 

* * *

 

 

Meg had to agree that this was the best thing she could think of. Waking up in the morning, knowing that it wasn’t her turn to prepare breakfast; able to sleep in. Yes, Abby was going to be pissed the whole day – she always was when it was her turn to cook, but in the end, it was all worth it. Because sleeping in, and waking up with Ruby lying next to her was probably her most favorite thing in the world.

Once, very long ago, Ruby and Meg were step-sisters; Meg’s father married Ruby’s mother, and together they got Abby. After they got divorced after barely one year of marriage, the two weren’t ‘sisters’ anymore. Meg though stayed at the Brown-household instead of returning with her dad. She never heard from him again, and when Mrs. Brown then died, Meg being the oldest kind of made her the new ‘mother’ in the house. Meg was now about seventeen years old, Ruby was fifteen and Abby was fourteen.

Ruby and Meg first hooked up at a party a few months back; they were both high, pissed off because that guy Ruby liked ran off with another, and suddenly they were making out. Ever since then, they had never told anybody; not even Abby.

“Ugh, not another school-day,” Ruby muttered, pressing her face in the pillow as Meg stroke her arm and chuckled. Then she leaned forward and kissed her hair.

“Come-on sleepyhead,” Meg muttered, taking Ruby’s hand as she got up, wearing only a very large t-shirt she once stole from a one-night-stand about a year ago. Ruby pulled her back down, causing Meg to fall down upon her. Both girls started laughing as they were removing Meg’s hair from Ruby’s face.

“It’s incredible how much you can actually make me smile,” Meg said, looking into Ruby’s brown eyes, stroking her cheek as her gaze fell down to her mouth. Ruby licked her lips wet, and then smiled.

“It would be even more awesome if we could show it at school,” Ruby said. At that, Meg rolled her eyes as she pulled back, standing up and leaving Ruby on the bed. The teenager frowned as her girlfriend walked to the closet, putting on another set of pitch black clothes.

“You know I’m not ready to come out yet,” Meg said, removing her large t-shirt, unashamed of being naked around Ruby. Ruby took in the sight in front of her, unable to speak as the girl didn’t even bother to put on a bra in all her frustration.

“Come on, Meg!” Ruby complained. “That Samandriel-loser came out a few days ago, and nothing bad has happened with him?” Ruby stood up to stand behind Meg, who was brushing her hair until it looked… well, less messy than it looked before. Meg shook her head again, carefully taking her make-up box and applying her black circles around her eyes with shivering hands.

“No!” Meg said. “Last day, one of those football-freaks dared me to make out with you in front of him! It’s just embarrassing that they would objectify us like that, and imagine it could get even worse if we come out!”

“You’re making a bigger deal out of this than it is!” Ruby said. “And I’m still not up with the plan of pretending to date a guy just so we won’t get discovered. That Sam’s cute, yes, but as soon as he finds out the truth I’m gonna get freakin’ Dean Winchester behind my back!”

“You shouldn’t have chosen for the innocent nerd then, should you?” Meg asked, lastly applying all her piercings again. Then she turned around, putting her hands on Ruby’s shoulders and looking her deeply in the eyes. “Listen, I care about you, and the sex is great, but I’m just not ready yet, so if you don’t want to wait, then don’t.”

“And why am _I_ the one who has to date another guy? Can’t you find yourself a boyfriend either?” Ruby asked, pushing away Meg’s hands as she turned around to look in the mirror, applying her mascara before even getting dressed – a bad habit of hers.

“Oh, I’m working on it, don’t you worry,” Meg said, putting Ruby’s face between her hands and kissing her softly on the lips. Then she walked out of the room, running down the stairs to arrive at the kitchen. Ruby could hear her screaming after Abby – who hadn’t woken up for making breakfast – and she sighed, really unhappy about still having to hide all this. If only she could make Meg understand…

 

* * *

 

 

Jimmy and Castiel both arrived late at school because Zachariah had suddenly decided to complain about every little thing the boys did before they could get into the car. Jimmy, who already hadn’t slept well because of this teenage-pregnancy, was practically sleepwalking as he rolled Castiel to his first class, muttering his goodbye to his brother with a silent whisper. He was barely holding it together, taking extra shifts at work to make sure Lisa would get enough money for any of the expenses for the baby. Of course, Dean couldn’t know about it, so at the same time he was lying to his best friend again, which made him feel even worse when he arrived in Glee-practice in the afternoon, yawning from here to Paris.

“Good day class,” Mr. Pierre said as he walked in, frowning a little bit at Jimmy’s exhausted appearance. He was sitting next to his brother, leaning his head on the boy’s shoulder as his eyes were closed. Mr. Pierre gave his little speech as always before he went to sit down, letting Ruby walk to the front of the class, a bored expression on her face – like always. He was wearing skin tight black jeans, a red top and a black leather jacket, almost looking like a rock-chick, but in the end, that was what she always looked like. She threw her hair back, raised her head and grinned.

“Yo losers, I normally don’t care, but I’ve been angry about something lately and apparently it helps to sing about it, so here’s my song for ya’ll,’ she said, turning to the pianist who received the music-sheets she was handing him. Her high heels were making a few clicking noises as she went to stand where she wanted to be, and then the pianist started.

The known intro of Linkin Park’s _Numb_ started playing, causing a few of the people to sit up straighter as the girl in front of the room licked her lips one last time.

_I’m tired of being what you want me to be,  
feeling so faithless, lost under the surface_

_I don’t know what you’re expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_.

At that, Ruby walked forward, standing in front of Meg, who rolled her eyes and looked away. Ruby quickly left again, now putting herself in front of Sam and eventually dropping herself on his lap.

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_I’ve become so numb I can’t feel you there_  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
I’ve becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me, and be less like you

Ruby was straight on looking at Meg while she was singing that, actually enjoying the jealousy the girl was showing when Ruby started ruffling Sam’s hair. When she got up, the teenager looked away, face flushed red as his eyes went in Jessica’s direction. Ruby rolled her eyes.

Jimmy then leaned towards Dean, who sat on the other seat next to him.

“Someone’s got a crush on your brother,” Jimmy whispered, and Dean groaned, obviously not a fan of Ruby.

_Can’t you see that you’re smothering me?_  
Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control  
‘cause everything that you want me to be  
Is falling apart, right in front of you

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
And every second I waste is more than I can take_

_I’ve become so numb I can’t feel you there_  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
I’ve becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me, and be less like you

_And I know I may end up failing too_  
But I know you were just like me   
with someone disappointed in you

_I’ve become so numb I can’t feel you there_  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
I’ve becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me, and be less like you

Eventually, the pianist stopped playing, and Ruby was standing there, arms in the air as she was catching her breath. She had actually sung really well, which surprised everybody as they never really heard her singing before. Mr. Pierre stood up, walked straight to her as he clapped his hands, smiling at her.

“Good job, Ruby,” Mr. Pierre said, standing next to her as the girl threw her hair back again. “Now _why on earth_ did you choose this song?”

“Well, because some people need to know that I’m tired of acting,” she said vaguely, leaving more questions than answers. Everybody was looking at each other as she explained, except for Meg, who was snorting but not replying.

“Eh, okay then,” Mr. Pierre said, frowning as Ruby went to sit back down. After that, only Lisa and Anna went to sing in front, Lisa singing some strange song about being conflicted about something, and Anna… well it was mostly unsure what Anna was thinking about so when she sung _The Voice Within_ from Christina Aguilera, it was unclear whether she was talking about being sure about herself or if she was actually hearing a voice inside her head. Nobody really commented on it, and when she was done the bell rang again, causing the students to leave the room immediately.

Balthazar had been standing next to the piano when Castiel passed by in his wheelchair. The man had fisted his hands, bit his lips, and barely managed to call after the boy before he rolled out the door.

“Y-yes sir?” Castiel asked when Balthazar called his name.

“I need to speak with you, son,” Balthazar said, using ‘son’ on purpose. That had the reaction he wanted; Castiel was frowning as he was rolling his wheelchair closer, putting it to a stop in front of the teacher.

“Is there something wrong?”

“It’s just,” Balthazar scratched his hair as he turned his head, swallowing loudly. “Listen boy, it’s not easy for both of us, so we should just get this over with, okay?”

“O-okay?” Castiel said, unsure of what was coming. Then Balthazar sat down on the piano chair, looking Castiel in the eyes as he spoke up.

“It has come to my attention that… ehm,” Balthazar couldn’t continue, but luckily, Castiel understood what he was going to say. The boy raised his head, pulled his glasses back and took a deep breath.

“I know, I’m sorry if I’ve made you uncomfortable sir, you know, with me being a boy and all…” Castiel said, voice shaking a little bit. Balthazar smiled a little bit and shook his head.

“No boy, that’s not freaking me out at all,” Balthazar said. “Can I tell you something nobody else on this school knows?”

Castiel nodded, bringing his hands together and watching Balthazar with full attention. Balthazar smiled as he looked down, taking out a necklace from under his shirt. Attached to it was his wedding ring with Michael.

“You remember that officer who came to interrogate you after your accident?” Balthazar asked, and Castiel nodded, frowning again. Obviously it wasn’t a good memory for him at all. “I’ve been married to that man for about five years now.”

Castiel’s mouth had fallen open, and that reaction made Balthazar laugh. He shook his head as he stood up, walking back into the hallway. Castiel followed him without saying a word.

“Back in my day it was all unheard off, you know. Falling in love with a guy,” Balthazar continued. “But we managed, even adopted a beautiful little daughter together.” At that, Balthazar took out his wallet to show Castiel the picture of his little family. Balthazar was holding Grace, and Michael was holding Balthazar. The three of them were smiling, obviously happy. Balthazar felt his cheeks turn red as Castiel looked at the picture.

“You are still young, Castiel,” Balthazar then said, standing still and turning to Castiel. “I know right now your hopes are probably crushed a little bit, but I’m happy with my husband and child, and I know that one day, you will have that exact same feeling with a person you love very much too.”

Castiel’s eyes were wet and red from tears, and he looked down, nodding as he took in Balthazar’s words.

“You never know, it could be someone from this school after all? For years Michael and I hated each other before we eventually went together. Love appears from the weirdest corners.”

At that, Balthazar put a hand on Castiel’s shoulder for a reassuring squeeze, and then he turned around again, walking back to the choir room. Castiel remained in the hallway, wishing he could just run away but being grounded in his wheelchair instead.

 

* * *

 

 

Dean and Jimmy were just entering the showers when Dean’s panic-attack started. Everybody was already gone, school was out and nobody was getting in the shower either. They were alone when Dean started breathing heavily, a towel wrapped around his waist as he was back on his way to the locker room. He had just left his own cabin when it started; a painful sting in his chest appeared, his head was turning and he felt the sudden need to punch somebody or something.

Jimmy almost hadn’t noticed it until Dean kneeled down to the floor, gripping his chest tight as his shoulders went up and down in a quick space. Jimmy immediately covered up with his towel, and ran towards Dean, sliding down on the ground too as he grabbed Dean from behind, holding the boy in a tight embrace to calm him down. Long ago Dean had told him that was the only way to get him back to normal, and as awkward as it was in this situation, Dean was glad Jimmy followed his instructions.

“Shhh, it’s okay Dean,” Jimmy said, lips to his ear as he held on tighter. Dean’s breathing didn’t slow down, just like his heartbeat only went faster. He was becoming a father. His girlfriend was having a baby. “It’s all gonna be okay, don’t worry,” Jimmy then added in a whisper, pressing his head against Dean’s to give him comfort. Dean then finally leaned back, accepted the embrace as his breathing then finally slowed down. He was thanking whoever was listening that he didn’t start crying at that point, putting his hand on Jimmy’s in a gesture of thankfulness. Jimmy didn’t react, and both boys sat like that for about two minutes.

When Dean had finally calmed down, Jimmy apparently hadn’t noticed right away. Dean looked up, suddenly feeling skin on skin where he knew he rather wouldn’t feel it.

“Eh, Jimmy, thanks for calming me down and all, but you _do_ realize we’re practically naked, right?” he said, trying to be light about it but failing. Jimmy immediately reacted, pulling his arms back as he jumped away immediately.

“Oh, yeah, I’m sorry,” Jimmy said. Both teenagers then stood up, readjusting their towel – because embarrassingly both had fallen lower on their hips, making this even more awkward to think about.

“Eh, don’t tell anybody about this, okay?” Dean asked, not daring to look Jimmy in the eye. Jimmy nodded and looked away too, walking back to his shower. Without saying one more word Dean walked back to the locker room. As soon as he was dressed he didn’t wait for Jimmy but left immediately, running in to Castiel in the hallway. The fact that this kid looked so much like his brother was enough to make Dean’s cheeks flush red again.

“Yo, ‘sup?” Dean asked, trying to remain cool. Then he walked back, not yet turning around as Castiel looked at him in a troubled expression. Dean didn’t dare to comment on it. “See ya,” he said before running away again.

  

* * *

 

 

Meg had seen Castiel checking out people before. She had been paying attention to it, and when she found what she wanted, she knew he was exactly the guy she needed. He was in a wheelchair at the moment, yeah. He also wore glasses and white shirts with ties, but the fact that he rather checked out Winchester’s ass during dance-practice was reason enough for Meg to go through with this.

So she confronted him after school. She had been walking in the hallway, saw Dean Winchester stumble away from him and walked right up to the boy in the wheelchair.

“So, I know your secret,” she said while leaning against the chair. Castiel was holding on the wheels, so he wasn’t pushed forward by her presence. Meg raised an eyebrow as she took in his blue eyes hidden behind his glasses.

“What secret?” he asked, crossing his arms. So yeah, she and Castiel never really were good friends. She often pushed him against a locker, and sometimes she ran away with his lunch money. She also prank-called him sometimes but surely he wouldn’t have remembered that, right?

“Oh, come on,” Meg said, looking at her nails, trying to appear bored. Castiel frowned, opening his mouth to speak but not able to say anything at all. “The secret about your sexuality?”

Castiel rolled his eyes and sighed, trying to roll away. Meg just followed him, to his annoyance.

“Why does _everybody_ here think I’m gay?” he muttered, rolling to his locker and opening it to take out his books. He had a high locker, so he had to stand up. He held on to the open door of the locker, obviously trying to get his weight off his hurt leg.

“Uh, because I’ve been watching you watching guy’s butts for almost a week,” Meg said. “I have to agree that Dean’s ass _does_ look very cute in those jeans, but, you know, not really my style and all.”

Meg could almost slap herself. By talking like this she was mostly just pushing Castiel away instead of winning his confidence. She kneeled down until her face was almost at the same height as his, and he put her hands on his cheeks to keep him from looking away.

“Listen, you have a secret, I have a secret, we can help each other keeping our secrets _secrets_ , okay?” she asked, squeezing his cheek a little bit before letting go. Castiel shook his head free, massaging the skin she had been holding and closing his mouth.

“I just wish people would stop saying I’m gay, because I’m not,” Castiel muttered, taking out his books and putting them in his bag. 

“Uh, well, that’s where _I_ come in?” she said as if it was obvious. “The term you’re looking for is a beard; we both pretend to be straight teenagers who are hopelessly in love with each other while in reality I go and screw my girlfriend and you…” She looked down at him again, putting a finger on her chin. “You can keep on imagining having that cute Winchester-butt by your side.”

“Okay, what’s it with you and Dean? Why do you keep on bringing him up all the time?” Castiel asked, annoyance clear in his voice.

“Sweety don’t tell me you haven’t even noticed how much you check him out?”

Castiel silence was enough answer, and Meg started laughing softly, baring her teeth in a smile.

“Wow, you really _are_ a closet-case. You haven’t even accepted your sexuality yourself yet?” With that she stood up, pressing a hand on his shoulder, and when Jimmy got out of the locker room and walked over to them, she leaned forward, softly pressing her lips against his and kissing him goodbye. When she pulled back, there was nothing she felt. No fireworks, no tingling feeling in her stomach. Yes, complete lesbo!

“Wow, _what_ did I miss?” Jimmy asked, but Meg ignored him, cocking her eyebrows as she walked away from Castiel and Jimmy both.

 

* * *

 

 

The rumors about Castiel and Meg being together travelled through the school in full speed; first Jimmy told Dean, who then told Lisa and Sam. They passed it on through Facebook to their friends, and so it continued until almost the whole school was aware that the boy in the wheelchair and the school’s punk were an “item”. Castiel had been sitting at home all evening, not really bothering about that kiss because, to him it didn’t mean anything. His plan was to go back to school the next morning and decline Meg’s offer. Too bad that he was too late, arriving at school with knowing looks and a few cheers from other people. When Meg arrived at his wheelchair, people around them started screaming for a kiss, and though Castiel had only frowned at that, Meg actually leaned forward to press her lips on his.

And for the first time people around him didn’t see what he had been cropping up. They didn’t see an insecure nerd boy with a prosthetic leg who checks out guys instead of girls. They saw a boy who actually got a shot with a girl and “took it”.

And it felt amazing.

So in the end they kept on the act without really talking about it. Castiel never asked who Meg’s real girlfriend was, Meg didn’t make more physical contact with him than necessary, and finally Castiel stopped receiving weird looks from the other students.

Jimmy was less pleased about this turn of events. Neither were Samandriel and even Mr. Pierre frowned upon that “relationship”, knowing very well that it wasn’t real, that he was just being used. Jimmy and Samandriel even looked for Mr. Pierre to look for a little bit of advice in this situation.

“It’s just that, he’s my brother, sir, and I don’t want him to lie to himself about this,” Jimmy said when the three of them sat down. “I know he has never really come out yet, but I’m really sure that, whatever’s happening between him and Meg, it’s not real.”

“And I had hoped that me coming out was gonna make it easier for him to do the same,” Samandriel muttered, and Mr. Pierre only shook his head, standing up and cleaning up the sheets that were lingering on the piano.

“Look, we cannot all agree to his life choices. He needs to make mistakes in his life too,” Mr. Pierre began, collecting the papers and putting them in a pile on the piano. “Not everybody is able to come out like you did, Samandriel. If I’m not mistaking, you and Anna were involved before too, right?”

“Well, yeah, but I didn’t know back then,” Samandriel shot back, sighing at the end.

“As far as I know, Castiel doesn’t really know himself either,” Mr. Pierre said. “And he needs the time to accept that part of himself, so we should give it to him.”

Jimmy and Samandriel nodded, obviously against their will agreeing with what Mr. Pierre said. Then the boys stood up, and turned back to the hallway. When they saw Castiel and Meg at the end of the hallway, they both frowned but didn’t comment on it, going the opposite way and letting Castiel figure this out by himself.

At the next practices, things were a little bit awkward. Everybody was looking at Castiel and Meg, and though Meg looked back uninterested, Castiel looked a little bit more insecure. He didn’t comment on it though, and after a while the first student had to come up and sing their song for the assignment. So far only Jess and Dean still had to sing, Sam having sung a song about building love, Cassie about how she wants to be treated like a queen, Meg about not really caring at all, Jo sung about missed chances, Jimmy about mistakes that have a good ending and Castiel about people leaving him in peace. The assignment was already taking a whole week; the same amount of time Lisa knew about her pregnancy, and seven days since Samandriel came out.

On the last day Mr. Pierre gave them the choice to who was going to sing first; Dean or Jess. Dean hadn’t really been looking forward to sing at all, but eventually he agreed to get it over with quickly. He went to stand in front of the class, handed out the chords he had looked up to the pianist and turned his eyes to his classmates.

“So a few things have happened to me lately, and thanks to that I came to realize that I have never said a few things to the people I love most,” he said, then pointing at his girlfriend. “So Lisa, this one’s for you.”

The girl’s mouth had fallen open, and her eyes quickly darted to Jimmy’s and back to Dean’s. She didn’t speak though because the pianist started playing the first few chords.

_“I could stay awake just to hear you breathin'”_

A few surprised gasps came from the audience, but nobody spoke as Dean continued singing Aerosmith’s _Don’t wanna miss a thing_.

__  
“Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Cause every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure”

Lisa’s eyes actually started watering as he continued singing, but she kept the tears inside, not allowing them to roll onto her cheeks. Once again she gave Jimmy a look, which luckily Dean didn’t see as he continued his singing. _  
_  
 _“Don't wanna close my eyes_  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing”

The drummer then joined in on the song, earning him a smile coming from Dean. A few of the other classmates also started singing a long in background voices as Dean walked closer to Lisa and kneeled down in front of her, taking her hand in his. __  
  
“Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wonderin' if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever”

Then Dean stood back up, jumped back to his place next to the piano and grabbed a guitar from the holder, immediately joining in on the instruments already playing. __  
  
“Don't wannna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For the rest of time Yeah yeah yeah”

Then Dean stopped singing for a while, actually playing a solo on his guitar while the pianist lowered his volume. Jo, Anna and Cassie all clapped their hands in excitement, but the rest just dropped their mouths open at the realization that, yes, Dean could play the guitar.

After that he repeated the chorus a few more times, getting joined by the others from the class; everybody was dancing with each other, except for Jimmy and Lisa. Both of them were still sitting on their chairs, looking extremely uncomfortable, and the moment Dean’s song was over, the girl stood up and even left the room, sobbing. Surprised, Dean had watched her go, and when he wanted to run after her, Jo shook her head, taking his place.

“Let me, I think she needs some girl-talk,” she had said before she left. Dean had nodded before sitting back down. Then Mr. Pierre walked back up to the front of the class, smiling despite Lisa’s escape.

“Wow, Dean that was truly amazing. Good job,” he said with his mouth open in a wide grin. Then his blue eyes went to Jess, who was still sitting down. She nodded without being spoken to, and quickly took Mr. Pierre’s place.

“Like Dean, I have someone special in my life, and with this song I want to express how I feel about him,” she said, handing over the sheet music as she went back to the middle. Some of the students looked at Sam, who was smiling through his teeth at her words. He had his fingers intertwined, and his eyes never left her, standing proud in front of them all.

“This song is for my boyfriend Alex,” she said, when the piano started playing. Sam’s smile immediately disappeared, and his shoulders dropped. He received another look from Dean, this time worried, but the boy didn’t react to it. His eyes still never left the girl currently singing in front of the class.

_“I've been awake for a while now._ _  
You've got me feeling like a child now.  
'Cause every time I see your bubbly face,  
I get the tingles in a silly place._  
  
 _It starts in my toes,_  
And I crinkle my nose.  
Wherever it goes I'll always know,  
That you make me smile.  
Please stay for a while now.  
Just take your time,  
Wherever you go.”  


Sam didn’t notice all the people he bumped in to. He ignored the curses shot right at his head as he slowly made his way through the hall. He didn’t hear the teacher calling out his name, pushed away Dean’s hand when it reached for him.

__  
“The rain is falling on my window pane,  
But we are hiding in a safer place.  
Under covers staying dry and warm.  
You give me feelings that I adore.  
  
They start in my toes,  
Make me crinkle my nose.  
Wherever it goes I'll always know,  
That you make me smile.  
Please stay for a while now.  
Just take your time,  
Wherever you go.”

Sam had never been in that room, but he knew exactly it was where she was going to be. He saw her walk in to it a few times while she was skipping classes. That, and she had sent him a message with her current location in case he wanted to find her.  
  
 _“What am I gonna say,_  
When you make me feel this way?  
I just...mmm.  
  
And it starts in my toes,  
Makes me crinkle my nose.  
Wherever it goes I'll always know,  
That you make me smile.  
Please stay for a while now.  
Just take your time,  
Wherever you go.”

Sam opened the door, seeing a group of teenagers sitting on the ground. This room was their hangout, and no teacher ever thought of looking there. It was their safe haven, so very much in sight but still invisible in the eyes of the teacher.

  
_“Da-Da-Dum-da-da-da-da-da._  
  
I've been asleep for a while now.  
You tucked me in just like a child now.  
'Cause every time you hold me in your arms,  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth.”  
  


“Sammy Winchester!” a very high Ruby shouted, and then her arms were thrown around his.

  
_“It starts in my soul,_  
And I lose all control.  
When you kiss my nose,  
The feeling shows.  
'Cause you make me smile.  
Baby just take your time now,  
Holding me tight.  
  
Wherever, wherever, wherever you go.  
Wherever, wherever, wherever you go.  
Wherever you go,  
I Always know,  
'Cause you make me smile even just for a while.”

Sam just looked at her for a minute, seeing her wide pupils, smelling the drugs in the whole room, and remembering her offering him some of her goods the other day. He had declined immediately. But now he was too angry. He thought he finally had her, that she would be his girl. And her just saying that she had a boyfriend was just a massive punch in his gut.

“Does your offer still stand?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:   
> Linkin Park - Numb  
> Aerosmith - Don't Wanna Miss A Thing  
> Colbie Caillat - Bubbly


	5. Revelations and batrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, this chapter was really getting out of hand so I cut it a little shorter. My apologies for the sudden end. I'm not really happy about this chapter, but I just can't wait to get to the Dean/Cas part, which is still a little while away! At least the two are talking now, right?  
> Also, a little explicit Meg/Castiel in this chapter, but don't worry, nothing REALLY happens.  
> Song I used: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Q-QH1XiCQw

“Did Sam come home last night?”

Dean looked up as his mother asked, just for an instant forgetting about his homework. It was only mathematics, nothing he couldn’t handle, so he could afford postponing it for a few minutes or so.

“Eh, yeah I think so, you know Sam, goody two shoes he is,” Dean said, hiding his concern by acting mockingly about his little brother. “We all know he feels guilty even looking up porn.”

“Dean,” Mary said disapprovingly, frowning at her oldest son. Dean only shrugged, shaking his head. “Anyway, I need to work tonight, you’ll keep an eye on your brothers for me?”

“Yeah yeah, don’t worry mom, Adam will be in bed by ten and Sam by eleven. I got this.” Dean gave her his best smile. Of course he could handle looking out for his little brothers. He never did anything else.

So an hour after Mary left – and John was on-call too – Dean found himself home-alone, waiting for his little brothers to return home. Adam was coming home from a friend’s house, and where Sam was… well, Dean didn’t know actually.

He took out his cellphone, looking if he received any messages from him. His inbox was empty, making him frown for a moment before shrugging it off. Sam was a teenager now, he would pull out some stunts like this, Dean would get mad, and then everything would get back to normal. He was sure of it.

So Dean returned to his homework, finishing up the last few exercises and checking them again until he was absolutely positive there was not even a little mistake left in them. After that, he took his cellphone again, seeing he still didn’t have a message, which kind of started to freak him out a little. Not only didn’t Sam send anything, but _Lisa_ as well. Ever since her little outburst at Glee Club, she hadn’t been talking to him at all. That was really weird for her as she always liked to talk about _anything_.

Dean finally sent her a little text, asking about how she was doing, but after an hour, she still didn’t answer. He slowly felt Lisa dripping away from him, and there didn’t seem to be anything he could do about it.

 

* * *

 

In a house a little further away, Sam Winchester was sitting on the floor of Ruby Brown’s bedroom, accepting the joint she was passing him and putting it between his lips. Yeah, he had been going at this for about a week now, sneaking out to Ruby’s, trying to forget about Jess and her stupid boyfriend.

In this week, he never really looked at Ruby’s room. Now he finally did, seeing the dark painted walls, covered in posters here and there. Sam didn’t know any of those heavy-metal bands she seemed to like. _Slipknot, Limp Bizkit, Evanescence, Nightwish, Flyleaf, Marilyn Manson, System of a Down_ , and many more Sam didn’t recognize at all. He wasn’t really a fan of that kind of music, preferring the softer genre that didn’t mostly have screaming and hard chords. Yeah okay, maybe not all these bands did the scream-thing.

“Aren’t you worried your mother is going to catch us?” Sam asked when Ruby pulled away the joint to press her lips on Sam’s. She smiled during the kiss, shaking her heads softly as she ignored the faint sound of a door closing downstairs.

“My mother’s dead,” she said as explanation. “Meg, Abby and I live here all by ourselves.”

Sam pulled back, frowning at his now-girlfriend who still grinned at him. When she leaned in to kiss him again, he shoved back, pressing his back against the wall.

“Who’s Abby?” he asked, fighting back the questions about her _dead mother_. Ruby sighed, rolling her eyes and turning her head.

“My half-sister,” she answered, dragging her joint back to her lips and inhaling deeply, closing her eyes as she breathed out the smoke. “Meg’s father and my mother used to date, and Abby came out of that. They didn’t last long, so Azazel – Meg’s father – left, and normally Meg had to come along but she didn’t want to.”

“And your mother?” Sam asked. Ruby licked her lips, but her face showed no indication that she was sad or anything. She looked back at him, shrugging as she answered.

“Overdose a few years ago,” she explained. “Not like the bitch didn’t know what she was doing too.”

Sam sighed as he took Ruby’s hands in his, pressing his lips against them. Ruby’s eyes widened, but she didn’t say anything about it, obviously surprised by the sudden show of affection.

“So who takes care of you now?” Sam asked, pulling her closer to him so he was hugging her. Ruby’s face was uneasy, eyebrows frowning as her mouth opened but nothing really came out. Sam’s hands on her shoulders just felt so strong and reassuring.

“Meg’s father checks in on us once in a while, but other than that Meg does,” she then finally answered, pressing her face in Sam’s neck and breathing in the typical smell of a teenage boy; sweat mixed with too much deodorant. But he also smelled sweet, and safe.

That night, when Sam finally left, the two teenagers were kind of at a loss of what to do. While Sam ignored the lecture given to him by Dean, Ruby didn’t leave her room at all. And when Meg then finally came in, she looked up at her, reaching out for her to take her hands. Meg sighed, came closer and then dropped down to her knees as well, taking Ruby’s hands with one hand and lifting the other to caress her hair softly. And when the two finally returned to the bed, they knew that they would make it, and that nobody would convince them otherwise.

 

* * *

 

 Balthazar realized his previous assignment had made a bigger mess of everything instead of helping out. Dean and Lisa both didn’t seem to be talking, Jimmy looked guilty all the time, Ruby seemed down, Meg and Castiel were _still_ a couple, and Sam just plainly wasn’t paying attention at all. The rest, though, seemed fine. Cassie and Jo were talking enthusiastically about their previous cheerleading practice, Jo, Samandriel and Jessica were trying their very best to listen to a story Anna was telling, which probably contained unicorns and rainbows. Balthazar shook his head, annoyed by how this all turned out. When he had told this to Michael last night, the man only shrugged, saying it was only puberty. Now, seeing these children in front of him, he wasn’t so sure about that.

So, when the last person was finally seated, Balthazar stood up, rolling up his sleeves and turning back to the whiteboard. He picked up the marker, frowned a little bit while thinking, and then wrote down ‘ _Halloween_ ’.

A few surprised gasps came from the class, and Balthazar grinned when he saw a few smiles. He hoped they would react like this. Anna was clapping her hands as she looked around, ignoring the people who weren’t excited at all.

“October’s almost ending, and we could all use some distractions from sectionals and all, right?” Balthazar asked, ticking the board again with the marker he still was holding.

“What, do you want us to sing silly Halloween songs for children?” Dean asked, rolling his eyes and showing his typical grin again. Nobody really paid attention to him, all of the eyes focused on Balthazar – well, except for Sam’s. Those were focused on the floor instead.

“You can do that, or you can actually put some more effort in it and sing something _you_ would like to play at a Halloween-party,” Balthazar said, going to his suitcase and pulling out is laptop. There he found the lyrics to a song he remembered from long ago, when his grandfather sung it to him.

“Take for instance this old song called _Oh Death_ ,” Balthazar said, opening up the song on his media player, and letting the kids listen to it. It was the Ralph Stanley version, without any instruments. He knew it wasn’t really something the kids would listen to, but it brought an excellent idea of what he meant.

_“O, Death_  
O, Death  
 _Won't you spare me over til another year_ ”

Balthazar smiled at hearing these three first sentences, remembering how his grandfather used to turn his ring around when he sang it, wrinkled face not showing any emotion at all. That was why he called his grandfather _Death_ most of the time. If Balthazar ever had to put a face on Death, it would be his grandfather’s face, and that was actually pretty awesome.

__  
_“Well what is this that I can't see_   
_With ice cold hands takin' hold of me_   
_Well I am death, none can excel_   
_I'll open the door to heaven or hell”_

Jessica was looking at Samandriel while the song continued, and everybody seemed to be feeling uncomfortable at the voice. Not only were the lyrics really dark, the lack of instruments gave it a creepy feeling that nobody seemed to be able to shake off.

“ _Whoa, Death someone would pray_  
 _Could you wait to call me another day_  
 _The children prayed, the preacher preached_  
 _Time and mercy is out of your reach_

_I'll fix your feet ‘til you can’t walk_   
_I'll lock your jaw ‘til you can’t talk_   
_I'll close your eyes so you can't see_   
_This very hour, come and go with me_

  
_I'm death I come to take the soul_  
 _Leave the body and leave it cold_  
 _To draw up the flesh off of the frame_  
 _Dirt and worm both have a claim_  
 _O, Death_  
 _O, Death_ ”

While the song normally continued, Balthazar quickly pressed pause, seeing some of the students with a tense face and worried expression. Then he put the laptop down on the table, turned his back to the children and walked to the piano. Then his face was pointed at the students again.

“Now you heard an old traditional song, so take it, the piano is always playing the same thing, you just have to jump in and together we’ll make a creepy song.” Then Balthazar started playing a little medley on the piano, repeating the same thing every time before Jessica finally stood up, walking up to the computer and checking out the lyrics. Then she waited until Balthazar was back at the beginning before she started singing.

_“O' Death, O' Death, O' Death,_ _  
Won't you spare me over ‘til another year”_

And suddenly it sounded all so different. Her voice almost sounded hurt, as if she was trying to feel the fear in the lyrics. Right after that, Cassie stood up, coming to stand next to Jess but only singing background vocals, which made it even more mysterious.   
  
_“But what is this, that I can't see,_  
 _With ice cold hands taking hold of me._  
  
 _When God is gone and the Devil takes hold,_  
 _Who will have mercy on your soul?”_

Now Balthazar was once again playing alone, as the girls were scrolling down the lyrics, taking out the parts they liked and mentally putting back a new song with that.  
  
“ _O' Death, O' Death_ ,” they repeated then, at the lack of saying something different.

_“O' Death... O' Death,”_ Jimmy sang, joining in on the girls singing. Balthazar laughed, seeing that the kids were now not fearing the song but actually enjoying it.  
  
 _“No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold,_  
 _Nothing satisfies me but your soul._  
 _Well I am Death, none can excel,_  
 _I'll open the door to heaven or hell.”_

Jessica smiled at Jimmy as he finished singing that last sentence. Jimmy wrapped an arm around her shoulder, looking back to the other students. A few of them were now too singing background voices, but others – like Dean, Sam and Lisa – were just staring. Dean obviously still felt too good to participate, Sam was still zoning out and Lisa… wait, did she look jealous?   
  
_“O' Death_  
  
 _My name is Death, and the end is here.”_

After that, Balthazar finished up the song, playing the last few chords only one more time before fully stopping. Then he turned to look at his students again, smiling.

“Good job guys!” he said, standing up and gesturing them back to their place. “Now, for this week’s assignment I want you guys to forget about sectionals for a while, and focus on making normal songs fit for any Halloween-party.” Then he looked around again, rethinking his assignment at the last minute. “And it will be boys versus girls too.”

A few students were shouting out loud, and now even Dean looked enthusiastic enough, giving Jimmy a high five and finally smiling again. Balthazar though didn’t really notice how Samandriel looked a little bit uncomfortable.

 

* * *

 

History was always a fun class with Professor Singer; he was a sour man who barely smiled, always cursing when somebody didn’t pay attention. He always gave his lessons with such a passion that the students hung to every word he said. Of course, that was because he ended every lesson ten minutes early to add in a little  _supernatural_ special that occurred in that time; meaning that they learned all about the Witches, the Werewolf-lore, and even Count Dracula and his Vampires came up maybe last year. Of course, he only agreed to give this extra if the students paid good attention, which they kind of didn’t today thanks to their enthusiasm for the Glee club’s next assignment. Dean and Jimmy were leaning towards each other, whispering their ideas and writing down what could be good and what wouldn’t. They would share it with the rest of course, but only later on.

A little further away Castiel was sitting at the front of the class, shooting questioning looks at his brother and the quarterback, wishing they let him be a part of the conversation. Every time Jimmy snorted, it gave Castiel an uneasy feeling, and strangely he recognized it as jealousy. But who was he jealous of? Dean for spending time with his twin brother? Or Jimmy for spending time with an _actual_ friend? Castiel sighed, looking forward again and leaning his head in his hand, waiting for Mr. Singer to see them talking to each other, which he luckily did, earning the two friends all the blame for the lack of supernatural-extra’s this lesson. They couldn’t care less, it appeared, because they ignored the angry glances thrown at them, and as soon as the bell rang they were already outside, continuing their conversation. Castiel had barely finished packing up his bag again before somebody slapped it out of his hands, making everything fall on the floor again.

“Oops, sorry, didn’t see you there, wheels,” Gordon Walker said. He was another player on the football team, and nobody really seemed to like him, but more fear him. He was plainly mean and overprotective over his little sister, which actually was kind of sweet if one would hear it. Of course, he actually got some people in the hospital for even _frustrating_ his little sister, which kind of made him a maniac.

Castiel sighed, trying to lean forward to grab his books from the floor but actually losing his grip on the chair. With a loud grunt he fell on the floor, surrounded by his books. His chest hurt, as did his shoulder, and the tears were stinging in his eyes as he lay there.

“Novak, fight back those tears and get yourself up,” he suddenly heard Mr. Singer say. Castiel lifted his head, seeing the man lean over him with his hands on his hips and a concerned look. Then he held out one arm, offering it to Castiel. The teenager took it thankfully, letting the man help him with getting up. He luckily still had his other leg to help him stand up, but the lack of his prosthetic was really inconvenient.

When Castiel was finally seated again, Mr. Singer helped out in packing his books again, putting them randomly in his bag and offering it to the student.

“Thanks sir,” he said, not daring to look up, biting his lips to hold back a sob. Mr. Singer shook his head while placing a hand on Castiel’s shoulder.

“Listen, don’t let them get to you,” he said, ruffling Castiel’s hair in the process. “They’re just idjits, and you are so much more better than that.”

Castiel then finally smiled again, staring up at the man who helped him out.

“Now scoot, get to your next class,” Mr. Singer then shouted, and Castiel startled, grabbing his wheels again and rolling out of the class as quickly as possible. When he looked back, Mr. Singer was nodding at him before turning back to the board to erase the things he wrote down. Castiel hurried back into the hallway, finding his locker and reaching up to open it. It was really uneasy to do this sitting, so he grabbed on the metal, and lifted himself up, trying to get steady on his leg before searching for his books with his free hand.

Then his grip on the locker door slipped away and he found himself trying to find his ground. He swung his arms around in his unsteadiness, pushing himself forward without any effect, and then he found himself falling – again. Only this time arms grabbed him before his head would make contact with the wheelchair.

“Whoa there, there’s no need for that,” a familiar voice said behind him. Castiel bit his lip again as he realized who was behind him. Oh, why couldn’t it be Jimmy or Samandriel? Did it really have to be _Dean Winchester_ to find him falling helplessly? He was already pathetic enough in his eyes, now he could add this to the list of _reasons why Dean would never be my friend_.

“Here, I’ll hold you up, just take your time,” Dean said, keeping a hand on Castiel’s arm and another on his shoulder, keeping him up as Castiel searched his locker.

Castiel knew he was shaking, but he tried to ignore it as he was searching for his books. Why couldn’t he just find it, and then Dean could let him go and both would go their own way? In results he dropped his books – again – making him sigh in frustration. Dean chuckled as he put a hand on Castiel’s chest to push him back down the chair.

“Chillax Mr. Nervous,” Dean said, kneeling down to pick up the books again. Then he put them back in the locker, turning his head to Castiel. “What class do you have now?”

“Literature,” Castiel said, not looking at Dean but instead rearranging his glasses.

“No way, me too!” Dean said, frowning. “I never saw you in the class?”

And neither did Castiel ever see Dean there. They weren’t exactly with a lot, so it was really weird they didn’t notice each other at all these past few weeks at school. Castiel didn’t answer, but he nodded thankfully when the quarterback offered him the books he had been searching for. When he wanted to make his way, his chair was suddenly pushed forward by Dean.

“C’mon, we can go together,” Dean said, leading them both through the corridor, avoiding the other students who were slacking at their lockers. As soon as they found themselves in class, Castiel was ready to go back to his usual place in front of the room, but Dean apparently had other plans. He rolled the chair to the back, pulled a chair out from under the desk and made it face the wall, making place for Castiel. “Now you’re gonna stay put here, and we can both check out his awesome list of songs Jimmy and I chose.”

Castiel shook his head as a piece of paper was literally shoved in front of his face, and the _only_ song that was written on it was _Thriller_.

“Isn’t that a little bit… predictable?” Castiel said, taking the piece of paper in his hand and turning it around to check if there was anything written there.

“Yeah, well, it’s an awesome song and it used to give me the creeps when I was a kid,” Dean said, shrugging. Castiel smiled at that revelation, imagining Dean as a toddler hiding away from the TV.

“I think it’s a good idea, but maybe we should go more into the true meaning of Halloween, right?”

“True meaning?”

“Yeah, Mr. Singer gave us a lesson about that a while back,” Castiel said, turning his head towards Dean but not really looking him in the eye. “Halloween is originated from an ancient Celtic festival, I don’t really remember the name of it. It was a celebration of the end of the harvest season.”

“Whoa, the moment you speak of Harvest, I think about that strange movie with Nicolas Cage where the women sacrifice him to keep harvest good,” Dean said, making a disgusted face. “Mom made me watch the movie, it was horrible, but did have some pretty ladies in it.”

Castiel gave Dean an annoyed expression, and the boy shook his head, looking a little bit apologetic before gesturing Castiel to continue.

“The celebration was a used by the ancient pagans to make a stock of supplies and prepare for the winter. On October 31st, the ancient Gaels believed that the… _veil_ or something like that, between the living world and the land of the dead came _very_ close together, causing the deceased to come back to life and to bring trouble like sickness or damaged crops.”

“Sounds disgusting,” Dean said quickly, before allowing Castiel to continue again. Castiel just rolled his eyes, took another deep breath and continued.

“A lot of bonfires were involved in the festival. These fires attracted insects, which then attracted bats to the area. That’s why these are now so frequently used in the merchandise of Halloween. In order to appease the evil spirits, the humans wore masks and costumes to mimic them.”

“Okay,” Dean said when Castiel was finished. “So how are we gonna find a song that is gonna represent _that_?” he asked, holding the palms of his hands up in question. Castiel looked around in the class, breathing out loudly.

“It’s not the song,” Castiel then said. “It’s the way we _bring_ the song.”

“Soooooooo,” Dean started, prolonging the word until his voice started cracking. “You mean we dress up and make a bonfire?”

“That could be an idea, yeah,” Castiel answered.

 

* * *

 

 

Lisa walked down the hallway with the confidence she had before she got pregnant. Yeah, okay, it was a stupid mistake, and she had always sworn celibacy, but in the end it couldn’t get much worse than this, right? She stared down at her belly where the bump of her baby was barely visible. No-one would tell she was pregnant, and at least she was able to hide it for one more month.

The girls had agreed to meet in the auditorium this afternoon so they could decide what to do for their assignment on Halloween. Lisa had seen Dean and Jimmy in class, enthusiastically talking and writing down ideas, and she wished she heard something about it. It was always good to know the competitor’s plan.

As soon as she entered the auditorium, questions were shot right at her head, and she couldn’t make out even one of them. In a questioning gesture, she looked at Cassie and Jo, who looked most freaked out of them all.

“Is it true?” they both asked at the same time. Cassie held her hand up to keep the weird Milton-girl quiet, and the redhead just looked down, biting her lip.

“Seriously girls, _Is it true?_ Yes, it’s true! I’m not a psychic, sorry if you heard otherwise!” she said, walking down the stairs and coming closer to the stage where Meg and Ruby were both sitting behind the piano, silently talking to each other.

“Is it true that you’re pregnant?” Jo then clarified, making Lisa stop in her tracks. Her heart seemed to have quit beating, and her lungs also went on strike. Then she heard the girls walk to her again, and she closed her eyes, finally breathing in hard.

“Who told you that?” she asked, turning her head to Cassie, who shrugged.

“I heard it from Jo, who heard it from Jessica, who got told at home by Samandriel, who received it in a text from Anna, who heard it from Ruby and Meg,” Cassie said. Lisa turned her vision to the two girls on the stage, still talking to each other. She then stormed forward, closer to them, and climbed up.

“What gave you the right?” Lisa said, face turning red from rage, and her heartbeat went faster by the minute. If she was in a cartoon, the smoke would have been fuming out of her ears.

“Oh, hello there, I didn’t see you come in,” Meg said, voice mocking. She held her head high, smirked and licked her teeth as Lisa came closer. “Of course, that’s weird as you’re fatter than you’ve ever been at the moment.”

 “I’m gonna _kill_ you!” Lisa said, pushing Meg back against the piano, making the punker’s back press in a few keys.

“I wouldn’t do that if I was you,” Meg whispered in Lisa’s ear. “Not unless you don’t want them to know who the _real_ father is.”

Lisa immediately hesitated, losing her grip on Meg who pushed her back lightly.

“You don’t know anything,” Lisa said, frowning. “You’re just trying to get to me, and you won’t succeed.”

“Oh?” Meg asked, still whispering. The other girls were watching as the two girls walked closer to each other, but they didn’t really hear what they were talking about. “So dear little Jimmy Novak isn’t the guy you cheated on your boyfriend with?”

“Who told you all that?” Lisa asked, voice shivering. Meg rolled her eyes.

“Maybe you and your loverboy should talk a little quieter in the hallways next time,” she whispered back before turning her head to the others. “Now that’s settled, come on girls, we need to find a song we can beat the boys with!”

The girls apparently decided it was best to leave Lisa alone for a moment, so they start cheering and throwing idea’s all around. Lisa just kept on standing on the stage, eyes focused on her belly. Then, without talking, she exited the auditorium, and nobody stopped her, though Cassie and Jo both _did_ look at her in concern.

 

* * *

 

 

Meg had decided that she was welcome whenever she wanted at the Novak’s house. Jimmy didn’t like her, so he avoided her when she was around. Castiel on the other hand stayed with her, because he _was_ her boyfriend… kind of, and it would’ve been rude of him not to spend time with her. Though, this relationship did seem to change after a few days. At first she was detached, keeping her hands to herself and mostly talking about the things she did wrong again at school and actually smiling about them.

But, the last few days she had been… tender, to put it kindly. She touched his shoulders quite often, actually kissed him when nobody was around, and one time she started stroking his upper-leg, which Castiel only handled for a few minutes before he gently pushed her away.

Now, though, she was visiting him again, and she was at it again, leaning over him as he lay down in the bed, and kissing him even more intensely than she had ever done. Castiel turned his head for a little moment, trying to catch his breath as the girl continued kissing him in his neck, opening up his shirt and placing her hands on his chest. She had, luckily, taken off Castiel’s glasses before they began, but that also meant that Castiel couldn’t see that well.

“Meg, I don’t know about this,” Castiel said, frowning as her lips found his shoulders and she started sucking on his skin. Meg only chuckled lightly as she actually bit him, making Castiel yelp in surprise.

“Cm’on, you keep on telling you’re not gay, prove it then,” she whispered against his chest, kissing him again, hands travelling lower and lower, and Castiel’s breath was shaking as she started opening up the buttons of his pants.

“O-okay,” Castiel muttered, realizing that she had a point. He maybe had a crush on his male teacher, but he was almost absolutely sure that was just a one-time thing. He thought women were beautiful, that they were fantastic. So he accepted Meg’s hand hesitantly, putting his hands on her hips as she went to kiss him on his lips again. He _did_ feel a faint kind of heat in his stomach as she touched him through his underwear. His heart rate sped up again, his breath came faster, and he closed his eyes when she pulled down his pants and boxers, throwing the clothes next to the bed.

She hummed a little bit at the sight of him, and Castiel figured she actually liked what she saw. He threw his arm on his forehead, opened his mouth and gasped for air as she pressed her lips on him. It didn’t last long though, as she pulled back quickly, sitting down and looking at Castiel with a neutral expression on her face. Castiel only noticed after a few seconds of silence, and he removed his hand from his eyes, grasping for his glasses and putting them back on.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“You failed,” she said smugly, grinning while she gestured down to his legs. Castiel followed her glance, and groaned as he realized he wasn’t even hard after everything they did. Meg couldn’t even get hum turned on, and it annoyed him greatly. He pressed his head again against the pillow, staring at the ceiling and throwing the covers over his naked body. Meg shoved closer, lying down next to him but keeping above the covers.

“Listen, I usually don’t really care, but denying for too long isn’t really that healthy,” Meg said. “You need to get off one day, and you won’t be able to do that if you keep on telling yourself you need girls when you obviously need boys.”

Castiel snorted at her words, turning to look at her.

“Yeah, about that _not denying_ thing, how about you and your girlfriend? Aren’t you two denying who you are?” at that, Meg grimaced, rolling out of the bed and putting on her boots.

“Don’t act like a wise-guy,” she bit him. “Nobody likes those.”

Then she left the room, leaving Castiel behind.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day at practice, the boys all went to sit together in an empty classroom, Jimmy standing in front of the class while the other guys were sitting.

“Okay, so Dean and Cas got an amazing idea yesterday, and we need to build something on that;” Jimmy said, writing one big question mark on the blackboard before turning to face them again. Samandriel tilted his head in confusion as Jimmy didn’t seem to elaborate, and Dean sighed, annoyed that these Novak-boys really were clueless most of the time.

“Cas explained me the true meaning about Halloween, the festival, the harvest, and all that other pagan stuff,” Dean said, not bothering to stand up. He was sitting backwards on his chair, arms leaning on the backrest. His eyes went to Sam for a moment, noticing how his brother looked annoyed and bored.

“Dude, is there somewhere else you need to go?” Dean asked in a biting tone, earning him surprised looks from the other guys as they heard him. Sam only sighed, throwing his head back and groaning.

“No,” he muttered, turning to look back at Dean. Dean frowned at seeing his brother’s eyes; had he been crying? His eyes were red? Of course, Dean didn’t bring it up in front of the others because this was something he would mention at home. If Sam had trouble, they would talk about it, even though talking wasn’t really something Dean liked to do.

“Missin’ your girl?” Jimmy said, grinning, and at that Sam’s head tilted up, eyebrows raised at Jimmy, but not saying at all. Jimmy quickly felt uncomfortable in the stair, and he shook his head, poking the board again.

“Anyway, their idea was to take any song, and to get a spectacle going,” Jimmy continued. Castiel nodded at that.

“So, anybody know any good songs?” Dean asked.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, sorry sorry sorry  
> Yes, Dean is gonna talk to Sam in the next part, yes Castiel is getting to the point where he admits that he's not straight, yes, soon the secret about Lisa and Jimmy will come out. Just a little patience (that's mostly to me actually...)! :-)  
> Anyway, bye  
> and once again, sorry for crappy chapter. And I also don't know why AO3 keeps on ignoring my fonts... the songs are supposed to be cursive, yet they don't stay that way. It annoys me  
> (I have no idea yet how I'm gonna write those songs for the assignment... I'll figure something out)


	6. Denials and Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Supernatural Glee Club: Sam had a crush on Jess for a while but when she revealed that she already had a boyfriend, he started going out with Ruby instead, who introduces him to the drugs she uses. Meg and Ruby are actually together, but Meg wants to hide it so she and Castiel are fake-dating. Samandriel came out of the closet a few weeks ago. Gordon is an annoying bully. Lisa is pregnant, Dean thinks it's his child but actually it's Jimmy's, and the worst part is that Meg knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are just a few things I need to say, since it's been a while since I've updated.
> 
> I'm not writing in past tense anymore, and I'm busy updating the story so it matches this chapter. This because I've been writing in present tense for a while now, and to be honest, I prefer writing this way.
> 
> Secondly, Rachel is NOT Castiel's and Jimmy's mother. I guess I wasn't thinking clearly when I wrote it. I'm not yet sure how I will call his mother, but she won't really appear in this whole story, and neither will their father, so I'm not really rushing in finding a name for them. For now Mrs. and Mr. Novak will do, I guess.
> 
> Thirdly, I changed my mind about Jessica's boyfriend. I wanted to work him in the story a little bit more in the future, so instead of an original character I'll use someone from the series. Who it is I won't tell just yet, but you'll know it soon! 
> 
> Also, yes I promise that Dean and Castiel will get together, but it just needs a lot of build-up for now. They both need to grow up a little more, get to know each other and build that profound bond we all want them to have.
> 
> By now Lisa is about 14 weeks pregnant.
> 
> Also a few warnings: this chapter contains homophobia, bad parenting, and implied use of drugs.

 

Castiel is literally struggling with himself. He has to admit that he hasn't been eating well from the discomfort he's feeling in his own body as of lately. Every time he's looking at his own reflection, he can only see a worried teenager who appears pale and skinny, with still a few fading scars on his torso from a car crash that happened more than a year ago.

So, okay yeah, maybe Meg has a point; maybe the reason he can't get off at all lately is because he's fantasizing about the wrong thing – and man, he just feels so dirty by simply admitting he's  _fantasizing_  at all – but is he ready to admit that, okay, maybe he prefers the other gender?

Here Castiel lies, with his back down on the mattress, unable to fall asleep because there's this annoying itching inside of him. He knows that feeling, and just a little while ago it had been easy to get rid of. He just had to use his hand, maybe some lotion that 'is healthy for his skin', like he tells his mother whenever she keeps on finding the bottle in his room. It has always been an simple case to put a hand underneath his pajama pants and take away the pressure.

But now he's restless, literally curling his hands into fists and slamming them in his pillow as he keeps denying himself. It's just so right for the taking; he could easily imagine strong arms holding him instead of lean and small ones. Imagine feeling raw fingers touching him instead of soft and thin ones. He could imagine the touch of a cheek filled with stubble. He could imagine being at the other man's mercy, gasping for breath as he's reaching his own climax. He could imagine raw fingers reaching behind him, touching him in a place he doesn't dare to touch in that way just yet.

No, he has to stop thinking about it, because the mere thought of being touched by another man makes him exited which he doesn't want to be. He slams his hands on the mattress, gripping the fabric tight as he tries very hard to deny himself the pleasure.

It kind of hurts to be honest, denying himself like that. He feels uncomfortable all over his body; bites his lips so hard he's surprised they didn't bleed just yet. Why, oh why is his body screaming at him, begging him to just admit it? Or more, why couldn't his brain be on the same wavelength? Why does he still have to disagree with what is so obvious?

It's because he's not ready, because admitting to it now would make the truth even more true, and he couldn't handle that just yet. Because this is something one doesn't just admit to himself overnight.

So, another sleepless night is coming ahead of him. Another night he barely manages to keep his control. And as he finally slumbers away, he wonders if he will ever be ready.

* * *

Lisa thought she could go through the day without having to worry about things too much. Yes, okay, she's still struggling with the idea of telling Dean the truth. She can't really place her current feelings for Jimmy. She can't make out what she was going to do with the baby. But she was planning on making it through the day, because she's already been insulted like shit by her father that morning, and school had always been her safe zone.

Well, yeah, but then Dean comes by with this gigantic smile on his cute face and with an envelope in his hands. She offers him a questioning look when he hands her over the envelope, unsure of what she's supposed to do with it. Her heart is already beating faster when before she's even opening the thing. Oh no, hopefully there's no ring in that. It wouldn't surprise Lisa if Dean would suddenly propose to her so that they can get married the moment they turn eighteen.

To her surprise, it's filled with money. Her mouth drops open as an enormous wave of guilt is flooding over her. The breath is literally stolen from her lungs and she has to lean against the lockers, because Dean is so innocent, so unknowing, and he literally does  _everything_  for her.

He doesn't deserve this.

"What's this?" she asks when she finally finds her voice again. She hopes she isn't going to insult him with her question, because it's kind of obvious what this is. Dean doesn't seem to mind and he shrugs his shoulders softly. Typically something for Dean to make it look like it isn't such a big deal.

"It's money for the medical bills," Dean explains, scratching the stubble on his chin in hesitation. "I know it's not much, but I'll collect more money this week at work, and I'll give you everything I earn to make sure our little one is going to be okay." As he speaks he puts his hands on Lisa's belly, which makes her heart sink.

Lisa lowers her head in embarrassment. She bites her lip, fighting the tears beginning to come in her eyes.

"Thank you, Dean," she says, voice cracking in a whisper. She can't really accept this money, but it's clear that Dean wouldn't take it back. Not as long as he thinks the baby is his. "I have an appointment the 22nd of October," she adds, looking down at her 14 weeks-pregnant belly. So far it just looks like she's gained weight, but she knows that soon that cheerio's uniform isn't going to fit anymore. She already dreads the day that Crowley will take away her position as head-cheerleader. She will become the joke of the school.

"Can I come along?" Dean asks with his eyes full of innocent hope, and how the Hell could Lisa ever even deny him a thing?

"Of course," she gets out, taking his hand in hers and squeezing it a little. Dean grins in enthusiasm, softly pushing her back against the locker and kissing her passionately on her lips. Lisa doesn't pull back from the touch because she could honestly just imagine that Jimmy isn't in this picture; that they are both adults, living in their own little house, and that the child inside her is actually  _his_.

Then Dean pulls his face back a little, but keeping his lips right next to hers. She can feel his breath against her skin and it makes the butterflies in her stomach flutter again.

"I love you," Dean whispers, pressing his cheek against hers and holding her in a tight embrace. "I know I never said it before, but I just love you so freaking much!"

And right at that moment, over his shoulder, she can see Jimmy passing by, looking at her with hurt in his eyes. They share a moment of eye contact, silent pleas of understanding passing through each other, and then she speaks, not really sure who she's exactly talking to.

"I love you too."

* * *

Slushy's are delicious. That's probably the only reason Principal Archer has decided to sell them in the cafeteria a few years back. They are simply the best thing in the world; there are multiple flavors, colors and sizes of cups. The Glee club has to admit that even they like to buy one on a warm summer day. But what they don't like is having one thrown in their face. Little do they know that that will be the new tradition.

Anna, Jessica and Samandriel are walking to their classes, enthusiastically talking to each other about songs they heard on the radio and making plans to ever perform them in the club, when suddenly Gordon Walker and his fellow jocks stand in front of them, all four of them holding a slushy in their hands. The one in the back, Andy, is drinking from it through a little straw.

"Well how about that, three losers of the  _loser club_  walking together," Gordon says, grinning widely as he too takes a small sip from his slushy. "We have Mrs. Weirdo over there." At that he points at Anna who squints at the insult. "The little model that barely has any money, and her just-as-poor brother who, as it turns out, is a fag as well."

These words are obviously meant to hurt, and they hit deeply. Gordon knows exactly what everybody's weak spot it. Anna could burst into tears when somebody walls her weird, and Jess and Samandriel really don't like to talk about the fact that they're poor at home, barely managing to raise their baby sister Karen while their mother is at work. The fact that he's insulted with  _fag_  doesn't even seem to bother Samandriel though, because he's been expecting that since he came out.

"Excuse me," Samandriel begins, taking a step forward in Gordon's direction, "but that's not how you talk about my fri-"

He never gets to finish his sentence as the full content of Gordon's blue slushy gets thrown in his face. Two others quickly follow, not sparing Jessica and Anna either. All three of them gasp for breath the moment the cold liquid touches their skin, already trembling by the time it starts rolling down underneath their clothes.

"Ah, right on time," the fourth guy says all of the sudden, holding out his cup to another boy passing by. It all happens so fast that the three Glee-members don't see who the fourth victim is.

Then the four jocks walk away, high-fiving each other and laughing loudly as they discuss their epic win. The four others are shoving away the mess from their eyes, but Jess is literally crying as she starts rubbing on her skin.

"It stings," she sobs. She must have had her eyes open when they threw the stuff on her. All the other students passing by just ignore them, though a few of them look in surprise, and some others take a picture of what happened. Anna hurries to Jess to shield her away, stroking her arms to calm her down.

When Samandriel looks down, still trying to ignore the cold sinking inside his clothes, he can see Castiel lying on the floor. The boy is trying to get up again though his hands keep on slipping away every time he puts pressure on them. His glasses have shielded his eyes for most of the impact, but it's still rolling down his face. The people in the hallway are still looking at them, but no-one gives any sign of helping out so Samandriel stands up, reaches out an arm for Castiel to take, and then he helps him stand.

The moment they get Castiel back in his wheelchair they split up, Anna and Jess going to the girl's restroom, and Samandriel and Castiel go into the men's. Samandriel makes quick work of cleaning his face, keeping the drops of slushy from rolling back in his eyes. When he's satisfied with the temporary cleaning he holds his hand out to Castiel and he helps the boy up. He allows it when Castiel holds on to him and with his free hand he washes the stuff out of his hair as Castiel leans his head down in the sink. They didn't speak, the only sound being the running water that travels through Castiel's hair, but they don't have to talk. Castiel is still shivering and his white shirt is colored pink from the slushy. Samandriel takes off his sweater when the clothing starts to get uncomfortable, seeing that his t-shirt is blue as well. Without any shame he strips down until his chest is completely bare.

"This is so embarrassing," Castiel mutters heavy, dropping his head against Samandriel's naked shoulder. For a little while the two remain standing like this, and somehow they find themselves enjoying the touch, but after a while the remains of the slushy start to feel uncomfortable on Samandriel's skin, so Castiel drops back down in his chair, and without any help needed Samandriel cleans his short blonde hair and his chest. Castiel receives a few wet paper tissues, and when the boy has taken off his shirt as well, he washes himself off as well

Eventually they have to come back out of the bathroom. When they do they get back to their lockers to take out their sports-clothing, preferring to wear that than these stained clothes, despite the faint smell of sweat. Then the girls come out as well, both of them unwilling to speak about what had just happened. Jess' eyes are still red, and she seems on the verge of crying. They give each other a look, and then the three of them make their way to the next class, trying to find an excuse for being late.

* * *

Balthazar is sitting in the teacher's lounge when Hester comes to sit next to him. Luke is at the same table, in the middle of telling a story about a game he won when he was a teenager, and wildly shaking his chicken wing around before putting the damn thing in his mouth. Balthazar is just happy he's already finished his lunch before the football coach came to sit next to him.

"Hello Balthazar," Hester says, a small blush forming on her cheeks. Balthazar thinks that it's cute how Hester always blushes so easily. It makes her look sweet and honest.

"Well, our favorite school counselor," Balthazar greets, smiling at her. "I didn't know you were back?"

"Hey, what about me?" Luke asks, and Hester then shoots him a glance, looking like she hadn't even noticed him before now.

"Oh, hi Luke, sorry about that!" Hester adds rapidly, rubbing her arms when Luke grins widely at her. His whole face is greasy, so it's quite a sight. "Yeah, the doc cleared me for work again, so here I am."

Balthazar can remember how Hester had been through some dark things a few months back. She'd been unable to work for weeks until she healed from a stab wound in her stomach caused by a stupid mugger on the streets. Michael had been on duty that day, and he had been the one to catch the criminal.

"It's good to see you walking and talking again, Hes," Balthazar says, giving her his biggest smile. Once again she's blushing and Luke rolls his eyes at seeing them talk.

And then it's silent for a moment. Luke continues to enjoy his chicken with loud moans and chewing sounds, Balthazar takes another sip from his coffee, and Hester unpacks her neatly-made lunch, small hands taking the bread in her hands and taking her time to lift the food up to her mouth.

"So, I heard you made a Glee-club? How's that going?" Hester asks after a little moment. Balthazar smiles because he's truly happy she asked. The other teachers don't really seem to care about the whole club, so it's good to have at least one interested staff member.

"Technically going great so far, but I'm afraid there's something distracting the kids lately," Balthazar starts. "For instance, Dean, Lisa and Jimmy seem to be living in their own little world, barely speaking to each other but still walking around each other, it's so weird! And then there's Castiel who, if he keeps going on like this, might get into a depression I'm afraid."

"Well, you can always send them to me now, right?" Hester offers.

"Yeah, with Castiel I think it won't be difficult, but for the other three…" Balthazar rubbrubsed his forehead. "Three popular kids, going to your office? They'd rather be dead I think."

"Just try, they'll come around," Hester assures him, giving him another smile. Balthazar chuckles and turns his head to the clock. He had planned to leave for the choir room by now, so he stands up, nodding friendly at the other two before making his way out.

* * *

Sam waves at Ruby when he passes her, and the girl gladly waves back with a big grin on her face.

Meg notices.

As soon as they get back home, she goes to her girlfriend's room, closing the door behind her.

"Hey," was all Ruby says as a greeting, her eyes are already glassy from the joint between her fingers, and Meg comes closer to take it out of her hand. Ruby looks at her in question as Meg takes a long breath from the thing, keeping it between her lips as she pulls Ruby closer to her by her hips.

"Hmmmm, you horny already?" Ruby asks with a low voice, grinning widely at her girlfriend. Meg doesn't speak but presses her face against the girl's shoulder, breathing in the scent of her cigarettes. As soon as the joint is out of her mouth she kisses her neck softly, stroking her hips before reaching for her shirt, getting it over her head and enjoying the view in front of her. Ruby has obviously made the decided not to wear any bra today. With her fingers she slowly caresses the skin of her breasts, admiring the girl's body every time again. Ruby lets out a soft sigh at the contact, closing her eyes and leaning forward when their faces are right in front of each other. Their lips meet shortly in the tiniest kiss of them all. Then Ruby starts fumbling with the buttons of Meg's jeans, trying to take the piece of clothing off. The moment she succeeds she's being pushed on the bed behind her. She seems unwilling to struggle as Meg kneels down, taking off Ruby's skinny jeans as well.

Meg is aware that they never really make love like this. It's never so passionate, so deep and emotional, but somehow she can't stop wanting to make Ruby feel good, feel special. So she doesn't look away from her girlfriend as she helps her find pleasure. And they're both speechless when Ruby tipples over the edge and returns the favor to Meg without any words spoken.

When they're finished the two lie on their back in the bed, both of them looking at the ceiling while trying to catch their breath. In between Ruby's finger there's a new lit joint, and the smoke is starting to fill the room again. Meg breathes in the air with pleasure.

"I don't want you to go out with Sam Winchester anymore," Meg eventually says after a while, trying to sound emotionless as she speaks. It's the way she always does it, because Meg isn't really one to show emotions. Ruby sits up with face pulled in a frown. A silent rage is burning inside her glassy eyes, and she rests her stare on Meg.

"What do you mean? It was your idea to get a boyfriend in the first place!" Ruby retorts, already beginning to stand up from the bed. She grabs the extra-large t-shirt she usually sleeps with and puts it on to cover her body again.

"I found out I don't like sharing you," Meg answers as an explanation, as if it was obvious.

"Welcome to my life!" Ruby snaps back. "I've had to watch you making out with countless of other guys the last year!" Now she's scrambling up her clothes, holding them all in her arms. "I'm sorry, I'm just tired of this all, Meg. It's all up to you now!"

"What's up to me?" Meg asks, already knowing what was coming now.

"We come out as a couple right  _now_ , or I'm done," Ruby whispers. "I'm tired of hiding, I'm ready to come out, but you're not, and I can't handle it anymore Meg."

"So, just like that it's over?" Meg asks. Ruby stays silent as she bites her lips, not looking at the girl lying in her bed.

"I guess it is," Ruby finally gets out, before leaving the room. Meg continues to lie on the bed, unable to realize that the life as she knew it has just fallen apart.

* * *

Balthazar can just see that this is completely going the wrong way. Both Ruby and Meg don't show up for practice, Lisa seems on the verge of crying (again), Anna, Samandriel, Jessica and Castiel look as if they're having the worst day of their life, and to be honest, Sam doesn't look that great either.

He tries to lift up their spirits, to get them back in the competitive mood, but everything seemed to have slipped out of them. They don't feel like singing, they aren't paying attention at all, and it honestly just looked like they've all kind of given up already.

When he comes home Michael's already there, taking care of dinner while making sure Grace's little TV-show is still running. Balthazar finds himself exhausted, and after a quick kiss on his little girl's cheek he drops down on the couch, rubbing his forehead. Every time after school he puts his wedding ring back on, and the cool feel of it against his skin makes him smile despite his troubles.

Michael comes to sit next to him, throwing an arm around Balthazar's shoulder and pressing his face against his neck. They both don't say anything, for which Balthazar is glad about. After five minutes though, Michael returns to his cooking, leaving Balthazar back on the couch. When the TV-show has finished, the little toddler looks up at her father. The teacher smiles down at his daughter, and when the girl holds up her chubby hands Balthazar lifts Grace up from the ground. He puts the child on his lap and makes weird faces at her, causing the girl to giggle. She reaches out her little hands again, pressing them against his cheeks. Her smile is contagious, and Balthazar finds himself chuckling again.

"You are one lovely little princess, little one," Balthazar says, kissing her cheek again and then hugging her tightly. She clings to his shirt, pressing her nose against his chest and unwilling to let go.

"Hungry," she mutters, sounding so tired all of the sudden. Balthazar stands up with Grace leaning on his hip. He walks to the kitchen table and drops her in the little seat. On instinct, Michael offers Balthazar a bowl with the special dinner he's prepared for the little girl, and Balthazar drops it on the little table. Like always she tries to eat it all with her hands, but Balthazar makes a denying sound, earning him a guilty look from his daughter. Then with her tiny little hands she reaches out to the plastic little fork and knife, and starts eating like she's supposed to. She still has trouble holding the things in her little fingers so after a while Balthazar finds himself feeding her again.

"So, is it safe for me to ask how your day was?" Michael asks, serving Balthazar's plate in front of where the man is sitting. Balthazar only sighs loudly, rubbing his eyes in the process.

"The kids are falling apart," he answers while taking his fork in his hand. Before he eats, he waits for his husband to finally sit down. After serving both of them a glass of wine, Michael finally takes place in front of Balthazar, and they both start eating.

"So they lost the spirit of competition?" Michael asks.

"It's like they all got these issues they can't deal with!" he explains, throwing his hands in the air. "Meg and Ruby both didn't show up so they probably went somewhere to get stoned again! Lisa is just a walking crybomb – you never know when she's going to blow! Jimmy is acting so weird around Dean and Lisa I might almost think he's got a thing for one of the two. Anna, Jess, Samandriel and Castiel look panicked most of the time, and let's not even elaborate about Sam who just looks like he's getting addicted to some drugs or whatever."

"You want me to organize another drug-control in the school?" Balthazar looks at the officer for a moment while he thinks it over.

"I think that would be a good idea, yeah," he finally answers. "And I'm also gonna ask for Hester to intervene here now she's back, because they can't go on like this anymore."

Michael, who has been at the point of swallowing chokes on his piece of meat. At first Balthazar thinks he said something wrong and that Michael didn't take it well, but it turns out the man is just laughing.

"Yeah, about that, Luke told me that she seems to have this kind of crush on you?" he says, grinning from ear to ear. Balthazar doesn't really know what he was hearing. He frowns, trying to understand what Michael's implying but miserably failing at it.

"And I think it's kind of cute how oblivious you are about it," Michael adds when Balthazar finds himself unable to answer, and now he's just teasing him. Balthazar literally pouts as he continued to eat, muttering a small 'I'm not cute' between his bites. Michael only laughs harder this time.

* * *

Mr. Crowley doesn't just summon the girls to have a chat; that they're all aware off. Jo is toying around with her long blonde ponytail, Cassie is nervously clicking her nails together, and Lisa finds herself straightening her cheerio's outfit, willing for the small bump already starting to show just to stay hidden for a little while longer.

Crowley just sits there at his office, inspecting each of these girls with an unimpressed expression glued to his face. The silence remains uncomfortable, though, and soon Jo lets go of her ponytail to focus with her necklace instead.

They don't like being summoned to the office. Its walls are all red, his desk black, and the whole room is literally filled with all the trophies the man has probably won since his whole life. The office is decorated to make them feel intimidated, and it works, causing every person inside to feel stressed out by only looking at it.

"Uh, sir, what are we actually doing here?" Cassie finally asks, cutting the silence. The other two cheerios sit up straight with their heads lifted up as they wait for Mr. Crowley to start talking.

"Well, I'm waiting for your reports, of course," he says, as if it's obvious. "Now be some real darlings and do spill everything you've learned from them in these two months."

And with that, the girls start explaining, how everybody has been acting in the group. They say the good things, but also the bad things, like how there's this large tension between Ruby and Meg, how Castiel's struggling with his wheelchair and all… They don't stop until there's nothing left to tell, except for Lisa's pregnancy, which they wisely still keep a secret.

Mr. Crowley just continues to stare at them with this usual bored expression, obviously not impressed with the news he's gotten. The girls twist around nervously in their chairs.

"That's the most rubbish information I've gotten since ever in my life," he finally gets out, not moving from his place. He rests his head on the top of his joined hands, and seems to be thinking. "Join with the group, get them riled up, make them literally hate each other," he the orders. "Make sure they'll want to quit one by one, until Pierre has no club to coach."

The girls nod nervously, all three of them sharing a look the three of them understand. They don't want to do this, but they don't want to get kicked out of the Cheerios, so they have no choice.

"We will, coach Crowley," Cassie says, trying to sound sure of herself but dreading the plan already.

* * *

Every time before a game the coach goes from Coach Luke to Lucifer. The man snaps from the tiniest thing, shouts at the players and threatens them with detention is they manage to screw anything up. Then usually right after the game he starts treating the boys like any other proud father – of course, in case they win. The times that they lost caused the man to make them run around the track for almost two hours, which had been unbearable for all of them. Dean still shivers at the memory of it.

The rest of the team has been acting hostile towards Dean and Jimmy lately, but they both know why exactly that is. Especially Gordon seems to have a difficult time being in the same room with them, and the boy doesn't even bother trying to hide his disgust of them.

So, the moment Dean and Jimmy walk into the changing room, all eyes are once again focused on them. Jimmy seems to have it easy to ignore it, but Dean isn't really used to all the attention. Or more; the negative attention. He's always been popular on this school ever since he became the quarterback of the team.

"Ah, the princesses are there," Gordon remarks as soon as he notices them, and Dean literally fumes from anger as he speaks. He grits his teeth as he walks up to his locker, gripping the door open in his frustration.

"Tell us, great leader, how are we going to win this game? Are you going to dance to distract the opposite team?" the jock jokes, poking Walt in the ribs in search for a laugh of confirmation. The other boy chuckles, crossing his arms as an ugly smirk appears on his face. The others come and join him, and Dean can see Kubrick, Creedy, Roy, Steve, Reggie and Tim look at him in disgust, and it makes the quarterback ache in his chest. He thought that these guys were his friends?

"Just shut up," Jimmy counters flatly, sighing loudly when his locker is suddenly slammed shut. "I was going to take my uniform, moron." When he turns around, he swallows as Kubrick seemed to have walked right next to him. The guy's look cuts right through him and Dean takes a deep breath to control his anger. Jimmy decides to simply ignore him and pushes the hand away, this time managing to take his required clothing out.

"They're such fags," somebody mutters, earning him a glare from Dean, who isn't as calm about it as Jimmy. The boy rises, balling his hands into fists as he walks up to Roy, who's still grinning, enjoying the afterglow of his insult.

"What did you just call us?" Dean asks when he stands right in front of the guy, trying his very best to look intimidating but fearing that he might fail at it.

"Oh, like we didn't see you and wheels together the other day," Roy says, still finding this funny, and Dean has to think back, remembering how he had helped Castiel at his locker, keeping a hold of him as the boy tried to get his books.

"Yeah, so what? You guys hang around all the time, that doesn't make you gay," Dean grits out. Roy rolls his eyes as he turns to look at his friends. Gordon makes an unimpressed face.

"Come on, let's not waste any more time on these fags," Gordon says, pulling Roy away and guiding the rest of the team to the benches where they would await for the Coach to arrive. Dean breathes out heavily through his nose, and then he grabs Gordon by the arm, punching him right in the face when the boy is facing him.

Gordon lets out a groan of pain as Dean's fist collides with his face, and the rest of the team are ready to catch him as he's pushed backwards. Jimmy runs up to Dean to try and hold his arms back. Gordon wants to reach out for Dean as well, but it seems like the rest of the guys understand that fighting right now isn't the best idea in the world.

Of course, that  _has_  to be the moment when 'Lucifer' enters.

"What the  _HELL_  is going on here?!" he shouts, coming to stand in between Gordon and Dean, who are still reaching out for each other, punching the air desperately. The Coach looks literally pissed off as he looks at his team. "Do you think this is some kind of a joke?! We need to win this game, or I'm going to lose my bet against Crowley again, and you guys don't want to make me lose my bet now, do you?"

Everybody turns quiet as they all remember the last time they lost, causing Crowley to win another bet they made. Coach Luke had made them train in the rain for hours, not allowing them to get inside until they did it flawless. Of course, the Coach remained dry underneath an umbrella at the time.

"Now get in your gear, kick some ass, and beat up each other outside of school – I don't care. Just win this game!"

Yeah, okay, Coach Luke is literally the only teacher who doesn't give a fuck about what his students do outside of school. He's even seen how Dean punched Gordon but has chosen not to speak about it, nor report it.

The group parts way again, Jimmy and Dean continuing to change while the others go and sit down on the bench. Dean's face is still red from the anger he's feeling towards Gordon.

"Dean, were you angry because he called you gay?" Jimmy asks suddenly, not even looking at Dean. The quarterback sighs loudly as he tries to contain his anger, putting on his shirt and removing his jeans.

"I didn't like the way there were talking about your brother," Dean says, throwing his pants in the locker and taking the rest of his uniform out. "Listen, your brother is a cool guy, and they shouldn't mock him like that."

Jimmy nods shortly, but somehow something still seems to bother him. Dean looks at him as he pulls up his white pants, going for his shoes next. He waits for Jimmy to continue as he ties his shoelaces.

"Do you think being gay is an insult?"

So that's what's bothering him? Dean frowns at the insinuating that Jimmy might even think that.

"Of course not," Dean says, moving to his next shoe. "I have a gay cousin on my mother's side. He's a cool guy." Dean thinks back of the funny conversations he's had with the guy, Mark Campbell. Of course, that had been before the guy had been attacked on the street. Now he's not much of a talker anymore, only speaking when it's necessary.

"Okay," Jimmy says, sounding only just a little bit relieved. Dean looks up at his friend with a raised eyebrow.

"Just spill it, Jimmy," Dean says, watching as his friend takes out the shoes as well and starts putting on the first one.

"It's nothing, really," Jimmy says, squinting at his shoelaces as he fails to tie them together. He starts over but seems startled when a loud laugh emerges from where the other players are. Dean rolls his eyes, not even bothered that he doesn't know what they're laughing about. "Sometimes you just, I don't know, appeared homophobic and all."

Dean lowers his head as the words sink in. Of course Jimmy would think that. Dean has made comments of that kind before, but they were only jokingly. He never really means a thing of it.

"I'm sorry," Dean says as he stares at his fingers. Jimmy doesn't answer, but presses a hand on Dean's shoulder when he's ready with his shoes. He gives him a reassuring smile, which cheers Dean up again.

"Jims?" Dean then asks, figuring that if now's time that they ask questions, he might as well do the same. When his friend makes clear Dean has his attention, the boy continues. "How come you never told me you have a twin brother? That first day on Glee club was the first time I ever ran into him."

Jimmy stays quiet for a moment, probably thinking about how to answer. Dean gets back up to take his helmet from his locker, closing the thing when everything he needs is out. Jimmy copies the action, holding the helmet under his arm as he leans against his locker.

"It was because I thought you were homophobic," Jimmy answers, not daring to look Dean in the eyes. "If we're really honest here, Dean, my brother's obviously not completely straight, and this relationship with Meg is probably just a way to mask it. Castiel has never really been attracted to any girl, and he's had this major crush on Mr. Pierre the moment he came to this school."

"Wait, your brother's hot for the teacher?" Dean asks with a raised eyebrow. Jimmy only rolls his eyes at the remark. He opens his mouth to say something else, but at that moment Coach Luke starts shouting again, telling them to get their asses outside. The two friends shrug at each other, still smiling as they come to join the others.

This is going to be the most uncomfortable game ever.

* * *

Castiel doesn't want to go to the game, that's for sure. Okay yeah, he should be here because his brother is playing – and probably risking another bruised rib or whatever – but this sport is just so dangerous that he doesn't want to see Jimmy get into another accident.

Adding to that, he feels extremely uncomfortable. It has been a big step for him to almost kind-of accept the fact that he might be a little bit into guys, but ever since letting a part of that big wall go, all these feelings and images come through his head, giving him these dreams he can't quite shake off all day. Still he refuses to get that relief. He can't just give in like that; he won't. It'll just make it too permanent, too real.

"Hey Castiel!" Samandriel suddenly calls out a little further to him, and Castiel startles. He realizes that staring at all these football players isn't really a good idea. Okay, so maybe Jimmy won't turn him quite on, but seeing Dean standing there for example, being all heroic poses and all, no that's just not healthy for him anymore.

"Hi," Castiel gets out before squirming in his wheelchair again, pressing his head against the back and biting his lips. Really not the right location to reach arousal, even though there's not really anything to get aroused about. Castiel's body is just going crazy… That must be it.

"Who's winning?" Samandriel asks, sitting down on the seat closest to Castiel. Or he doesn't seem to notice Castiel's discomfort, or he's simply ignoring it for Castiel's sake, in which case Castiel would be eternally grateful for.

"We are so far," Castiel explains, figuring that talking about the game would help him to get his mind off of his stupid needs. He recapitalizes the whole progress of the story, even though he doesn't really know half of the rules. Samandriel corrects him most of the time when he pronounces something wrong, and even laughs when Castiel explains the ball as "that doohickey that everybody seems to chase". They are quickly joined by Jessica and Anna, who have brought some things to eat. Castiel sits by as they all talk to each other, enjoying the company for once. At least he's not alone this time.

Next to the field the cheerios are performing their moves, cheering on the team. Castiel can't quite take his eyes off Lisa, who's moving as if there's nothing wrong at all. How can she actually jump up and down like that knowing that there's a tiny little human growing inside her belly? Why does Dean even allow it?

"Have you guys noticed Sam lately?" Samandriel asks during the break all of the sudden, winning Castiel's attention. Everybody has noticed how Sam's been acting weird lately; one would be blind not to see it!

"He's been skipping class after class, that really not like him," Anna adds to it, and she's right. Sam has been seen mostly with Ruby the last few days. Ruby has never really been one to attend classes for one, but actually dragging Sam along with it is just the wrong thing to do. Sam's always been a good kid, and it's really painful to see him like this lately.

"You think we should tell Mr. Pierre about it?" Jessica asks, actually sounding concerned for the teenager. "He might be able to help him?"

"I don't think there's a way Mr. Pierre hasn't noticed," Samandriel counters, giving his sister a short look.

After the game continues, conversations about other Glee-members fade down, and instead they start talking about Jessica's boyfriend Zeke. Castiel actually zones out at that point, honestly not really giving a damn about boyfriends or girlfriends. So far he has a girlfriend himself, but he's aware that it's just a fake-relationship; a way for them to hide their sexuality. Castiel wants nothing more to break it off, to just remain single until the right person comes along. Being together with Meg, no matter how fake it is, simply feels wrong to him. He can't keep up the lie.

"Excuse me, I need to use the bathroom," Castiel suddenly says as another uncomfortable feeling sinks down his lower stomach. Without waiting for any response from his friends, he hurries away from the stands, rolling down to get to the door leading to the hallway. He's used to the looks he gets as he passes by with his wheelchair. They are looks of pity, mocking, and slight horror of coming near to a person with only one leg. He almost doesn't notice them anymore.

The moment he arrives at the boys bathroom, he rolls in front of the mirror, holding tightly to the sink and pulling himself up straight again. When he's looking at his reflection, he can see how horrible he looks. The lack of sleep is catching up to him, and that uncomfortable feeling just doesn't go away.

He turns on the water to freshen up his face, but nothing seems to be working. His mind keeps on travelling back to tight pants, muscular bodies, the need of strong hands travelling over his own skin. There's no face attached to the guy in these fantasies, but he's very aware that there's not even a single part of him that imagines a woman instead. He literally can't. Whenever he tries to imagine breasts instead of a flat chest, the image morphs back to a guy.

"Okay fine!" he almost shouts as the images don't go away. "I'm gay, okay! I finally admitted it to myself, now please stop it!" he pleads to himself, knocking his own forehead to push these images away.

"Castiel?" suddenly comes out from behind the door, and Castiel startles. Did that person hear him shout just then? Is his new secret already revealed mere seconds after admitting it to himself? That would be so typically to happen to him, of course.

He can breathe from relief when Samandriel walks into the bathroom. The boy's face is filled with worry as he comes closer to Castiel.

"Are you all right, Castiel? You've been gone for a while now?"

Castiel can only nod as he tries to swallow. Seeing Samandriel standing there makes him feel hot again for a moment, and he bites his lower lip as he turns his head away for a little while, trying to count to ten and willing his erection to go back down.

All his efforts are put to waste, though, when Samandriel presses a hand on Castiel's shoulder and turns him around. Castiel startles as he finds out they're actually standing quite close together. Samandriel frowns as he checks him for any injuries, and Castiel pulls his arms back when the older boy takes them in his hands.

Somehow he can't take his eyes off of Samandriel's lips. His mouth is slightly opened, and Castiel can feel his breath reach all the way to his face. It gets his head all confused again, and the images he's seeing are suddenly no longer faceless.

So what, he finds he's aroused most of the time, and only one look at Samandriel makes him want to kiss the guy?

Maybe he's wanted this all along?

Castiel can remember that time after getting slushied. Samandriel had taken care of him, washed his hair out and helped him stand up straight. Castiel's head had rested on Samandriel's shoulder for a while. He had been so kind to him, but Castiel had noticed the sudden change of attitude between them.

And to be honest it hadn't bothered him back then.

"Oh," he gets out as the realization hits him. Maybe the reason why he's so uncomfortable with his relationship with Meg is because he's actually craving somebody else? Maybe his 'crush' on Mr. Pierre had actually hidden away this strange thing between them. Because looking at Samandriel right now warms him up inside somehow.

But should they? Samandriel is his best friend, has been for a few years now. They study together, they talk about their problems together, they used to watch movies together…

Oh damn.

Castiel decides that he can't hold it back anymore and puts one hand behind Samandriel's neck as he pulls them together for a kiss. Samandriel makes a noise of surprise at their lips touch, pulling back the moment they make contact.

"Castiel, what are you doing?" he asks in surprise, and Castiel can only shake his head.

"I don't know, it just feels like something I should have done a while back," Castiel explains as he leans forward again. This time, Samandriel doesn't pull back but deepens the kiss. His hands reach for Castiel's shirt and he holds on to the fabric.

* * *

The game continues on, but the girls aren't paying attention to who is winning anymore. They have their eyes peeled to the stairs, and they're waiting for the two boys to come back. Jessica is fumbling with her fingers as she sits there, barely noticing the crowd suddenly scream out in excitement.

"They're really taking their time, aren't they?' Jessica asks to Anna. The redhead nods, putting her hand on Jessica's to make her stop twisting her fingers around so nervously.

"You think he's build up the courage to tell him?" Anna asks. Because of course they both know. They've known for a while now, Anna probably even longer than Jessica (since she's the one that gets to be called Samandriel's best friend.

"Gosh, I don't know," Jessica mutters. "Do you think it's mutual?"

Anna only shrugs. "It's hard to read Castiel, but I think he might be after a while," she thinks out loud, clapping her sketchbook shut and stretching her fingers. The game is almost over, and whatever they're doing in the bathroom they need to wrap it up before everybody is going for their bathroom break before heading home.

"I just don't want them to get hurt," Jessica mutters, and they both don't really know if it's more about getting their hearts broken because they wouldn't fit after all, or more because the possible bullying that comes along with it.

"Man they're really bad today," Anna suddenly says as she casts another look at the playfield. Jessica turns to see what the girl means and is actually surprised as she seems to find Dean having another argument with Gordon. That isn't normal; those two are friends, right?

They can see Jimmy walk up to them again, pulling Dean away from Gordon. The other guy shouts something at the two, and Jimmy literally has to hold Dean back as the quarterback reaches back for him.

"What's up with them?" she asks Anna, who only shrugs.

"They've been doing that the entire game. I'm sure Lucifer is furious right now," she says.

"Lucifer?"

"Yeah, that's the coach's nickname during the games. They call him Satan because he starts to act like the Devil before each match," Anna explains, casting one last look at where Samandriel and Castiel had left.

"Huh, how do you know that?" Jessica asks. Anna rolls her eyes as she grabs another handful of popcorn she bought during the break. With her mouth full, she starts speaking again.

"Dean told me, of course," she explains. "We hooked up once or twice before he started dating Lisa."

"Huh, really?" Jess doesn't really believe what she's hearing. Anna and Dean? Together? That seems to be some kind of mistake, right? They stop talking, though, when  _Lucifer_  storms up on the field, grabbing both Dean and Gordon by the collar of their shirts and pulling them away from each other.

* * *

Castiel is leaning against the wall as he tries to catch his breath. Next to him, Samandriel seems to be doing the same thing.

"So," the older boy starts, but he doesn't continue. Castiel only throws his head back, looking up at the ceiling and replaying everything that has just happened a few minutes ago.

"This is not what I imagined my first time to be like," Castiel mutters out, earning him a chuckle from Samandriel. The boy starts to get up then, pulling his pants back into place and helping Castiel to get dressed as well.

"I hope you're not too disappointed," Samandriel asks, almost shyly, and Castiel shakes his head and smiles back at the boy. Their hands grab each other as Castiel climbs back up into the wheelchair, and this time nobody really cares if the touch lasts for a little bit too long.

"So now what?" Samandriel asks as he starts to wash his hands – why wouldn't he, what with the things they've just done to each other? His face still seems a little flushed and even his neck has a soft pink color.

"Now I guess I break up with Meg," Castiel says, holding out his hands in the sink as well and washing them too. Samandriel tosses him a few paper towels to dry them off, and together they roll out of the restroom. "It wasn't really a relationship anyway."

Oops, Castiel forgot he wasn't supposed to mention that. Meg would kill him if she found out. But then again, isn't he at the point where he and Samandriel would share everything with each other?

So when Samandriel asks "What do you mean?" Castiel doesn't even think twice about explaining the whole situation to him; how Meg noticed that Castiel wasn't a hundred percent straight, that she wanted to hide her sexuality as well, and that they were each other's  _beards_  as she called it. And Samandriel can only laugh as he takes it all in, rolling them away to a quiet place instead of going back to Anna and Jess. They get outside, happy that they brought along warm coats, and Samandriel sits down on a bench after a while.

"I had always suspected that she and Ruby had this thing going," Samandriel jokes, taking Castiel's hand in his and holding on tight. Castiel lets him do, and even smiles widely at the boy. Wait, what are they now to each other?

"Alfie," Castiel mumbles, ignoring the glare he receives when he speaks out the nickname, "am I your boyfriend now?"

Samandriel stays silent for a moment, and Castiel doesn't really know what to think of that silence. Is it something good? Or is Samandriel about to take back everything that just happened? Is their friendship ruined now?

"Cassie, I would be the happiest guy in the world if I could call you my boyfriend, but that's up to you," Samandriel finally says. Castiel lets out a sigh of relief. He opens up his arms and throws himself on Samandriel, pulling him in a deep hug. The older boy only chuckles as he gets a mouthful of hair.

For a moment, though, Castiel doesn't speak as he stays in Samandriel's arms. This all sounds so surreal; he really has a boyfriend now? Only a few days after he finally admitted to himself that he might not be a hundred percent straight? Maybe they are moving a little bit too fast, no? Castiel doesn't even know what Samandriel's current feelings are. Heck, Castiel doesn't even know what his own feelings are. Samandriel was one of his best friends up until now, and though he had really enjoyed hat they just did together, he can't really say that he's  _in love_ , right?

"Listen, Sams," Castiel starts a little hesitantly. He pulls back away from the hug and scratches his hair lightly. "I really  _do_  want this, believe me, but I'm just not sure that my feelings are as strong as yours just yet."

Samandriel looks at him for a few seconds, but he keeps his mouth shut when a group of punkers pass by. When they're further away, he smiles up at him again, though, so Castiel's heart slows back down again for a little bit.

"Cassie, not every relationship starts with two people loving each other. It takes time to reach the relationship-state Dean and Lisa have for example. They've been together for a year, and I can assure you that they didn't get together because they loved each other. Every relationship has a beginning"

Castiel nods as he looks down again, watching how their fingers entwine once again. He can feel his cheeks heat up when Samandriel pulls his hand up to his lips and kisses his knuckles.

"So this is it?" Castiel asks.

"This is it," Samandriel answers.

* * *

Marv Scribe (or Metatron as everybody calls him) could probably be called the most annoying person in the world. To put it shortly, almost nobody likes him. Despite that, though, everybody seems to be reading the crap he writes in the school newspaper – from which a new edition comes out every two days.

So, when Metatron can hear somebody shouting in the hallway he's the first one to be on the location of the happening. He pushes through all the large and tall people, and holds out his little microphone up to the source of the sound, hoping that the device is able to pick up the conversation. Behind him Gadreen stands with his little camera, pushing away Metatron's grabby hands when the man wants to get his attention.

_"_ _What do you mean you're breaking up with me?!"_ Meg masters literally shouts, almost loud enough for the whole school to hear. The boy she's talking to, Castiel, seems to be flinching at the volume of her voice. He holds up his arms subtly to protect himself from probable attacks. " _We had a DEAL Clarence, you can't just walk out of it like that!"_

_"_ _Please, Meg, try to understand-"_ Castiel tries to get between her words, which only results in louder screaming.

" _I'm so done with this bullshit!"_ she shouts, giving Castiel a push so he stumbles back against the lockers and walking away angrily. Her high heels make a loud sound as they connect with the ground. Metatron hurries up to her, holding out his microphone to her face.

"Miss Masters, do you have any more to say about what just happened?" Metatron asks, really hoping that she'll talk. Oh, how much he loves a good story, even if it's just a girl getting dumped by a guy.

Meg stands still all of the sudden, a fiery expression written all over her face. Her brown hair is wild, and the dark circles around her eyes make her look dangerous. The girl grabs the microphone out of Metatron's hands, holding it to her mouth as close as she can.

"Oh, I have a lot more to say," she says, sounding like she's finally gotten insane. She lets out a laugh as she pulls away a few strands of hair. "But why bother about my secrets when I have one much better?"

Metatron looks up at her expectantly, and Gadreel holds his camera ready to film the confession. Meg shakes her head quickly, licks her black lips, and opens her mouth.

"We have a very pregnant head-cheerleader walking around this school, and I'm sure she's gonna love telling you who the father is."

Then she pushes the microphone back into Metatron's hands and storms back off, reaching the entrance of the school and walking outside without even bothering to go to the next classes. Metatron and Gadreel, along with the students that had been present, remain standing with their mouths fallen open. Even Castiel seems to be taken by surprise by the news.

"Oh, this. Is. Epic!" Metatron hisses in enthusiasm. First the football-players massively lost the game last night, and now this. He's probably in Heaven right now!

* * *

The news spreads around the school in such a quick pace that they're only two hours further when it reaches Crowley's office. He's busy watering his plants when suddenly one of his cheerio's storms in, hands on her hips and a face that makes clear that she's not joking.

"Ah, eh…"

"Eve," the girl clarifies, and Crowley nods.

"Of course, I knew that. What do I owe this pleasure with?" he asks. Eve holds her head up high, letting her ponytail drop away from her shoulder.

"How could you possibly let her stay head cheerleader when she's such a bad example for us all?" she asks. Crowley isn't really sure what she's talking about. He drops his watering-can back on the desk and takes a seat on his chair, motioning Eve to do the same. The girl scoffs as she drops down, not removing her eyes from Crowley.

"Now, missy, tell me exactly what you know," he instructs her, and so Eve starts.

* * *

Lisa gets thrown out of the cheerleader's that very same day. She's instructed through Cassie and Jo that she has to hand in her uniform back to Crowley first thing tomorrow, and that's that.

And Lisa cries, because somehow her whole world seems to be falling down. She cries when they tell her the news, she cries when she goes home, and she's still crying when her father starts insulting her for being a failure and that he's disappointed in her.

And when the palm of his hand collides with her face, and she's thrown back against the door, she only knows that she's deserves it.

When she's in the room she shares with her little sister, she drops down on the bed, pressing her hurting face against the pillow and willing the tears to go away. She can't seem to stop, though, and when Cat comes and tries to comfort her, the touch almost feels so foreign. She doesn't even know how she deserves such a loving sister when she's such a lying bitch, a girl who cheated on her boyfriend with his best friend and has actually managed to fall in love with him.

So, the next day when she appears in normal clothing, it feels weird. Weird because for years now she's been wearing a uniform and now she's not allowed to. And in her hands is a box filled with cheerio's uniforms, all of them to be returned back to Crowley.

Crowley is blunt to her as she enters his office, and he waves her off as quickly as he could. And that makes Lisa only realize how little he actually cares about his students. To him it's only about the prizes they can win.

When she's on her way to the Glee-club, though, Dean catches up to her. Instead he leads her to the auditorium, his hand resting on her hip as he holds her tight. He doesn't explain what they're going to do, but it's almost quite obvious to her.

She sits down in the middle of the room, allowing Dean to sit down next to her, and when the lights go out, the lump in her throat has already made it difficult to swallow.

_"_ _When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse  
_  
 _And the tears come streaming down your face_  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?"

When almost the whole club stands on the stage, Lisa's eyes start to get watery. Dean offers her his hand, but she doesn't take it, instead pulling her arms close to her body.

_"Lights will guide you home_  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

_And high up above or down below_   
_When you're too in love to let it go_   
_But if you never try you'll never know_   
_Just what you're worth,"_

Lisa can see all of their expressions. Jo, Cassie, Castiel, Jimmy, Samandriel, Anna, Jess and even Mr. Pierre are standing next to each other, trying to comfort Lisa through the song.

And Lisa can only feel her heart break more as she can't remove her eyes from Jimmy, whose expression seems like the most honest of them all. Their eyes are constantly linked, and not for one moment does she even think about Dean next to her. _  
_  
 _"Lights will guide you home_  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

_Tears stream down your face_   
_When you lose something you cannot replace_   
_Tears stream down your face_   
_And I..."_

Oh, God, she has it bad. It's confirmed now. She's in love with Jimmy. She's in love with her boyfriend's best friend. And from the looks of it, he's in love with her too.

Somehow, the only thing that seems to be calming her down at the moment is the football player on the stage. Their staring slows down her heart somehow, and she craves to touch him, to get his comfort. To be in his arms and feel the warmth his body has to offer. _  
_  
 _"Tears stream down your face_  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face  
And I...

_Lights will guide you home_   
_And ignite your bones_   
_And I will try to fix you"_

Lisa swallows loudly when the song finishes. Here they are, a big part of the whole glee-club together in one auditorium, and the girl can't remove her eyes from that one boy from the stage. She has to get out of there before anybody notices them. She stands up, tears streaming down her face as she tries to pass through the seats. And when a hand grabs hers, she panics, yanking free in such a force that Dean almost falls forward.

"Lisa?" he begs, trying to get her to stay. She only shakes her head.

"I can't do this," she answers, shooting one last look at Dean before she runs out of the auditorium.

* * *

That night, around three 'o clock in the night Sam Winchester arrives home. He opens up the lock from the door, sighing in relief when he gets inside without making any noise. That evening he claimed he went to sleep early, and the moment everybody got to bed too, he snuck out of the house to meet up with Ruby.

They've been hanging out for a while now, and all that time has been just awesome, Sam thinks. She makes it possible for him not to feel anymore; he barely even thinks about Jessica at all. Why would he? What makes Jessica so special, after all?

Sam is taken by surprise when his little brother suddenly appears at the bottom of the stairs.

_Shit, I look completely stoned!_  He thinks, trying to shield his eyes away from Adam. The younger boy just walks up to him, rubbing his eyes. He yawns as he gets closer.

"Sam? What are you doing here?" Adam asks, barely looking at his brother but instead going for a glass. The boy fills it with water and starts drinking it as he waits for Sam to answer. Sam starts to think quickly.

"I guess I've been sleepwalking or something. Good thing you found me, right?" he tries, and Adam gives him a little smile before he drops the glass down next to the sink. Then he holds out his hand to his brother, and Sam looks at it in surprise.

"Come, I thought I heard a noise in my room and you need to check it out," he says, grabbing Sam's hand at last and pulling him up the stairs.

Ah, well, at least he's too young to notice how stoned Sam is.


	7. Highs and Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Supernaturally Glee Club: Ruby has Sam addicted to some drug, and the only person who has caught him is his little brother Adam, but he is too young to really know what it means so Sam doesn't have anything to worry about. Castiel and Samandriel had a steamy moment in one of the boys restroom - which isn't really so romantic - and now they're together. Jimmy and Lisa still haven't told Dean that he's not the father of Lisa's baby, but Jimmy is. Lisa is thrown out of the Cheerios, so there's still a spot open for head cheerleader. Castiel, Samandriel, Jessica and Anna seem to be the first Glee-members who have received a slushy in their faces, but they are far from the last ones. And everybody seems to forget the assignment Balthazar gave them about Halloween. Does anybody even sing in that club?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, exams, exams and once more, exams. (I failed two of the three, sadly...)  
> I know it's far from halloween, but when I wrote the chapter where Balthazar gave them the assignment, it was still October, I guess. And I just needed to continue that, didn't I?  
> This upcoming chapters has following warnings
> 
> \- homophobia  
> \- bullying  
> \- Drug use (by fourteen year old kids)  
> \- Typical teenage uncontrolable boners

“This is going to feel a little bit cold.”

A squishing sound comes, and Dean turns his head away from his girlfriend’s naked stomach. Lisa shivers as the liquid makes contact with her skin, causing her fingers to squeeze Dean’s fingers. Dean returns the gesture to reassure her that everything will be okay.

“So, is it a boy or a girl?” he asks, trying to sound jokingly. Lisa doesn’t respond to it, but keeps her eyes on the object that’s currently pressing against her belly. The doctor raises an eyebrow at Dean’s question. Dean chuckles innocently, but turns his head away once more, embarrassed by the judging look the man is giving him.

“It’ll take another month for us to find out what the gender will be, Mr. Winchester,” the doctor says, pressing her lips in a thin line. The woman continues her search for the baby on Lisa’s slightly swollen belly without any other word. So she’s not the talking type. All right.

Dean has the sudden urge to call in Jimmy because this is getting really uncomfortable. The boy had agreed to come with them when they asked, and he’s currently waiting outside in the hallway, probably bored out of his mind.

“Dean, would you feel more comfortable if Jimmy were here as well?” Lisa asks suddenly, as if she’s been reading his mind. Dean’s mouth falls open, and a breathless sound comes out of his mouth. Ignoring the judging look coming from the doctor, he nods. Lisa motions for him to go and get the boy, so Dean lets go of her hand, pressing a soft kiss on her forehead.

When Dean opens up the door to the hallway, Jimmy looks up in surprise, face a little pale. He looks worried somehow, as if he’s nervous about something. Dean waves him over, trying his very best to smile.

“Is it over already?” Jimmy asks, raising and picking up his jacket from the chair.

“No, I’d just feel better if my best friend were here,” Dean confesses, closing the door again when Jimmy gets inside. Right after that he takes back his place next to Lisa. Jimmy greets the doctor in that friendly way of his, and comes to stand besides Dean, eyes focused on the screen.

“So, how’s it looking doctor?” Jimmy asks, and Dean almost wants to snort because no way is he going to get something out of this woman other than judgment. But, to his surprise, the woman smiles up at Jimmy, totally ignoring Dean. Damn Jimmy and his charms.

“It’s looking good,” she says, pointing right at the screen. “See that? That’s the little one.” And the three of them lean closer to catch the little child on the monitor. It’s still tiny, but Dean can recognize a baby in it, and suddenly it sinks in.

“That’s our child,” he whispers, and he notices how Lisa doesn’t answer him. He doesn’t need the confirmation, though, because this child is really there, it’s an actual baby and it’s going to be his son or daughter. Lisa’s probably just as touched by the moment that she can’t speak. Dean squeezes her hand again, but she doesn’t squeeze back though.

Jimmy is also extremely calm right next to him all of the sudden, so Dean softly nudges him by the shoulder, causing the older boy to startle out of his staring. He does get up a smile when he sees Dean smiling at him, but Dean can feel that it’s forced.

What’s wrong with him lately? He’s been acting tense lately, always zoning out on occasions and barely even really speaking to him anymore. Somehow, Dean can feel that he’s losing his best friend, and it worries him.

“You’re okay, man?” he asks, trying to cover a shiver in his voice, but barely managing it. Jimmy only shrugs, biting his lower lip as he’s looking for a response.

“Yeah, you know, it’s just,” Jimmy starts, then pointing at the screen where the little baby is currently portrayed. “It’s so tiny, is all,” he finishes, voice shaking. Dean feels warm inside to know that his best friend cares so much about the child. He’s got to ask Lisa if they can make Jimmy the godfather or something, because the guy is going to treat this baby as his own.

“So have you decided what you’re going to do?” the doctor asks, pulling away her devices and toweling Lisa’s stomach clean so she can get dressed again. Lisa pushes down her shirt as quickly as she can, covering her swollen belly.

“I’m going to keep it,” Lisa says, wrapping her arms around herself like she wants to protect the baby inside of her. Her expression is defensive, and the doctor notices. She only seems amused by it, though.

“Don’t worry, it was just a question,” she assures her, removing her gloves to throw them into the trashcan. Lisa visibly relaxes at her words. When Dean helps her stand up, she throws him an annoyed glance.

“Seriously Dean, I’m pregnant, not crippled,” she says, voice bitter. Dean lifts his hands up in defense, showing her that he’s not going to help her then. She’s been snappish a lot lately, always angry about the tiniest things. Dean only has to send one message to many and she’s already complaining that he’s too overprotective, that he’s not giving her enough space. It feels so weird, and he knows he should blame it on the pregnancy, but somehow he’s got the feeling that something’s bothering her. When he turns to look at Jimmy, the boy has his back to them, talking to the doctor about things to keep the baby healthy.

Okay, he seems to know a lot about pregnancies. That’s weird?

After Jimmy has gotten all the answers he wants, they greet the doctor. Dean pays for the bill, not missing the way the woman looks at him disapprovingly. What is her problem?

Right before he can go through the door, though, it is explained though. Jimmy and Lisa are already outside, and before Dean can make his exit, he’s stopped. A packet of condoms is dropped in his hands and the door is closed in front of his eyes before he can even make his exit.

“Believe me, you’re not the first uncareful teenage boy that has managed to impregnate a girl, but next time you sleep with her, at least be prepare,” the woman says, still treating Dean like he’s the only one in fault here.

“What the hell?” he asks her, dropping down the package to the ground and taking a step back. “I made a promise to her to wait, so I’ll wait!”

So, okay, they did sleep together maybe once, and both were too drunk to even remember anything of it, but they have made a promise to each other to wait until Lisa’s really ready for it. Alcohol makes people do things they don’t want to do, right?

The woman doesn’t seem to believe him, and Dean is literally fuming through his ears. He breathes out loudly and turns to the doorknob, opening up the way to get back to the hallway where he finds Jimmy and Lisa waiting for him.

“What was that about?” Lisa asks with a raised eyebrow, but Dean doesn’t bother replying. He lifts his hand up in a surrendering way, just hoping they could get out of there as quickly as possible. He grabs his car keys from his leather jacket, and Lisa and Jimmy follow as they drive back home.

  

* * *

 

 

“Dean?”

Dean looks up from the couch he’s seated in, only to find his little brother walk up to him with his innocent look. It appears that his mom decided to let Adam have gel in his hair since it’s put up in those typical spikes. The little boy loves having a rough haircut. It makes him feel cool and tough, and Dean has to admit that it’s kind of adorable.

“Yeah, buddy?” he asks, indicating his brother to sit down next to him, which the little boy does. He doesn’t speak though, which is fine by Dean. He puts a hand on Adam’s shoulder and lets the eight-year-old snuggle up against his big brother while they watch some TV. It’s actually a boring show, so Dean changes the channel to some cartoons that are on. Adam smiles and laughs occasionally.

“Where’s Sammy?” Adam asks after the episode is over and the TV is showing another commercial about the upcoming Halloween. He doesn’t remove his head from Dean’s side, though, instead grabbing on his t-shirt and holding tight.

Dean has to admit that he’s been so busy with Lisa’s pregnancy and all that he hasn’t really spend much time with his brother. He hasn’t seen Sam in a while, and that hurts actually, now that he thinks of it. He reaches for his pocket, grabbing his cellphone, and searches for Sam’s number. Then he holds out the device in front of them both, pressing dial.

“Let’s call him up together, okay?” Dean says, feeling Adam nod against him. They both wait until the dialing tone stops, but somehow it’s taking longer than he’d expected.

When Sam does pick up, though, he somehow sounds out of breath.

“Yeah?” the teenager’s voice asks, and Dean is reminded once more that his brother is just a fourteen-year-old boy who is at the stage of rebelling against everything his parents say. Dean knows, he’s been there too at that age, and no doubt Adam will be the exact same.

“Dude, where you at? Adam and I haven’t seen you in _ages_!” Dean calls out, and Adam makes an agreeing noise, nodding at the phone even though Sam can’t see that.

“Oh, I’m at Ruby’s,” Sam says through some shuffling noise on the other side. Whatever he’s doing, he’s moving away from it. “I’ll be home around eight or something,” he adds then, sounding a lot clearer than before.

“But Sammy you need to come home now, I miss you,” Adam whines, crossing his arms and putting up a giant pout on his face after speaking. Dean chuckles at his younger brother but can’t shake off this strange vibe he’s getting from over the phone.

“Dude, I know you’re at that age where older brothers and parents are boring and all that, but please be careful with that Ruby-girl. She’s been suspended from the school enough times that it’s clear she isn’t really a role model and all.”

“Dean, I know, but she’s changed, believe me,” Sam urges on, but he doesn’t really sound sure about his own words; it’s more like he’s trying to convince himself rather than his brothers. “I need to go, I’ll tell Ruby you said hi,” Sam adds hurriedly. Dean rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, please don’t, I don’t like that bitch,” Dean says, wincing when his brother slaps him on the chest for cursing. “Sorry little one,” he adds. He reaches to ruffle Adam’s hair, but as he remember the amount of hair gel he decides not to, not really wanting to have sticky fingers smelling like hair product.

“Bye Dean, Adam,” Sam calls out, and then the line goes dead. The boy has hung up apparently.

“See bud, he’s fine,” Dean assures his brother, though only saying that to appease the little guy. Ruby is bad news, has always _been_ bad news, and she brings trouble everywhere she goes. Sam could better just not talk to her anymore.

Adam nods frantically and focusses once more on the cartoons that have resumed again.

 

* * *

 

 

Sam pockets his cellphone again before rejoining Ruby and her friends once more. He’s got no idea where they are, actually, but as long as Ruby is comfortable here, though, he figures it can’t be too bad.

Sam doesn’t really know half of Ruby’s friends. They claim that they’re a gang (the coolest one of the whole town) and they call themselves _The Demons_. Sam thinks the name is actually kind of cliché, but Ruby has urged him on not to tell them that.

When he comes to sit down next to Ruby again, another joint gets pressed in front of his face. He turns to look as the girl and presses a soft kiss on her lips as he accepts the thing.

“Aww, young love,” one girl says, obviously sounding sarcastic. She’s probably Sam’s age and has this fiery red hair and blood red lips.

“Fuck off, Abby,” Ruby snaps back, throwing the girl her middle finger, and Sam raises his eyebrows when he recognizes the name.

“Abby? As in your younger sister?” he asks Ruby who only rolls her eyes as she takes the joint from his fingers again.

“ _Half-_ sister,” they both say at the same time. It’s clear to Sam that they don’t really seem to like each other that much. Yeah, okay, their family-situation is quite complicated in Sam’s opinion; Ruby and Abby are half-sisters, Meg and Abby are half-sisters, but Ruby and Meg hold no relation to each other. To be honest, sometimes Sam even thought that the two girls were involved somehow. Even he has to admit that there has always been this strange sexual tension between the two girls.

So it’s like this (if he’s right, of course); Abby is probably about fourteen years old, Ruby sixteen and Meg has yet to turn seventeen in December.

“Ah little demon, let them be,” one of the creepy guy says with this unnerving nasal voice that Sam can barely understand. Sam recognizes the boy as one of the seniors; a jock that got kicked out of the team for the possession of drugs but is on his way to get back in because the team sucks so bad (Coach Luke’s words, of course, not Sam’s). “Say, Sam, when’s the last time you got a shot?”

Sam looks up at Alastair, ignoring the shiver that passes through him when their eyes meet. Alastair is one _creepy_ dude that gives Sam a nauseous feeling over and over again.

“This morning, but it seems to wear off again,” Sam explained, remembering how Ruby injected into his veins at the beginning of school. “The highs seem to get shorter every time, and I need another shot in much less time than before.” He shoots a worried glance at Ruby, who only grins. The girls presses her hands on Sam’s chest and she seems to laugh at his lack of knowledge about this stuff.

“That’s okay, Sam, it means your body is getting used to it. You’re getting stronger and all that,” she says, pinching his chest playfully. Sam feels his cheeks heat up from embarrassment though, hoping that the others don’t find him pathetic. Hey, he’s new in all this okay? It’s only normal he’s not really aware of everything about _Demon’s Blood_.

The drug is something Alastair claims to have made up all by himself. Sam doesn’t really know what’s in it, but when he took it the first time Ruby had sworn that it was safe. The high he gets from it has always been ecstatic, but he has noticed that they’ve grown shorter each time. At first he only took it once every two days, but as the weeks have passed he’s noticed that he needs more and more.

“Okay, then,” he says, lifting up the sleeves of his shirt to reveal the inside of his elbow. The skin there is blue from all the injections already. Alastair passes a little box on to Ruby, and the girl prepares the syringe, holding out her arm as well to check for her vein.

“Ready?” she asks, holding the drug ready, and Sam only nods, unable to wait any longer.

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel has barely picked up the phone or he’s already wishing he could hang up again. Phone calls with his mother always lasts for more than an hour, most often divided in one hour spent talking with Castiel, then with both boys together for half an hour, and then Mrs. Novak insists on talking with Jimmy alone for another sixty minutes. Mostly the subject of their conversations is nothing more than whatever has happened at school, how far they are with their homework, and whatever else. Mrs. Novak doesn’t really ask about how the rest of their day has been, and is Castiel is honest, their butler Joshua knows more about the twins than his on parents do.

Castiel is sitting on the bed with his phone planted between his ear and his shoulder. Puddling is lying next to him on the sheets, shedding her fur all over his covers while he caresses her. The dog enjoys the attention, though, and Castiel has no trouble with the loose hairs; he can just change the covers again.

After the usual talk about his progress at school, though, Mrs. Novak starts to ask about how his leg has been going. That question shocks Castiel, though, and he’s digging deep to search for his answer.

“Fine, mom, at the end of the week Joshua will take me to try out the new prosthesis they have there, and by next week I’ll be walking again – slowly though,” Castiel finally explains, passing his fingers over his leg and feeling the scars. He’s grown used to them by now, of course.

After that, Jimmy joins the conversation, and they hear the story of their parent’s latest tour – whichever stupidity their father has done now again. When they were kids they could laugh with all these adventures, but right now they couldn’t wait to just end the call. When the half-hour is over, Jimmy leaves again with the phone, and Castiel drops his head on his pillow. When he reaches out his hand to pet Puddling again, the poodle appears to have jumped away to follow his brother. Instead of being disappointed, Castiel only chuckles, only feeling fondness for the dog’s innocence.

The boy starts to stare at the ceiling for a moment to think about the last few days. Tomorrow the girls have to perform their Halloween-assignment, and the next day the boys, and Castiel isn’t really sure that they’re ready for it. Sam’s been absent from their rehearsals for a few days now and to be honest; all Samandriel wants to do is cuddle with Castiel – which of course would be fine outside of rehearsals, but not in front of other people since they’ve agreed not to tell everybody just yet. It leaves Samandriel in a bad mood for a while and Castiel feeling guilty at having to reject his own boyfriend’s affection.

“ _I just realized I like men, like, three days ago, please give me some time to let it fully sink in before we go and tell it to everybody?”_

Yeah, Samandriel had understood, or so he said. Right now, Castiel isn’t so sure of that. He’s probably waiting for him to send a text or anything, but Castiel just doesn’t feel like it. Yeah, he likes Samandriel, a lot, but he doesn’t have that need to know what the guy’s doing every moment of the day.

After breaking up with Meg, the girl hasn’t really spoken to him. She’s been – angrily – present at rehearsals, ignoring every glare she receives from Lisa and the other cheerio’s, but other than that she isn’t really talking.

A knock on the door startles Castiel out of his daydreaming, and he turns his head to the door without making any move to stand up. He’s lying comfortably so why get up? Also, he can’t walk; he has only one and a half leg.

“Come in,” Castiel says out loudly, smirking again when Puddling comes walking back in and jumps on his bed. She gives Castiel a large lick on his face which gets him to sit up as he holds his hands on the dog’s shoulders to keep her away from his head. “No kisses, girl!”

“Aww, she loves you,” Jimmy says while leaning against the door opening with his arms crossed. At hearing his voice the dog jumps back off the mattress and starts rubbing her back against his legs for attention. Her tail is waggling wildly.

“Is there something wrong, Jimmy?” Castiel asks as he finally leans against the headboard of his bed, patting the other side of the mattress in a sign that Jimmy should join him. Puddling doesn’t understand the message though, and takes in Jimmy’s intended place, causing the teenager to laugh. Instead of sitting next to Castiel, he takes place in front of his twin brother, not once looking at him.

“There’s something I need to get off my chest, but it’s not good,” Jimmy says while starting to fumble with his fingers. Okay, so it’s obvious the boy is nervous.

“What is it? You know you can tell me?” Castiel assures him while trying to keep his poodle away from his face. He can see that Jimmy is still having a battle inside of is head, unsure if he should tell it, so Castiel reaches out his hand to press it on Jimmy’s shoulder. When their eyes finally meet, Castiel lifts up his eyebrows and tilts his head, causing Jimmy to sigh.

“It’s about Lisa and Dean,” Jimmy finally reveals after having decided to just tell it. He’s trying to find his words, though, frowning as his eyes pass over everything from Castiel’s room.

Somehow, Castiel is almost afraid to find out whatever Jimmy is going to tell him.

“You remember that Party at Ash’s a few months back? When Zachariah had to come and pick me up at three in the night?”

Castiel nods, only remembering because that appears to have been the night when Dean accidentally impregnated Lisa. Zachariah had been in such a bad mood for the rest of the week and refused to make them breakfast in protest of having been woken up at two in the night.

“Well, you know we were pretty drunk there; the party got out of hand and nobody was really aware of what they were doing.”

And as Jimmy explains, he pictures everything that happened again. Despite the drunkenness he can see it all clearly. How drunk Dean had been that he had passed out on the couch. How Lisa had been ready to sleep with Dean for the first time, but no she couldn’t because he was asleep. How he and Lisa got to talking, and then eventually kissing. How they then ended up in one of the bedrooms of the house. How Lisa ran out the door after it happened.

And Castiel just listens without showing any sign of judging. He sits on the bed with his elbows resting on his knees and his head resting on his hand. And as Jimmy has trouble getting out of his words, his brother only puts his hand on his knee to calm him down, to assure him that he’s still there, and that he’ll listen.

And when he finishes, Castiel remains quiet. He doesn’t pull his hand back, but instead squeezes his fingers just a little bit. Puddling presses her wet nose against his arm to get some attention, which Jimmy gives by smooching her on her head.

“So are you saying that, not Dean, but _you_ are the father of Lisa’s upcoming child?” Castiel asks hesitantly as he finally pulls his hand away from Jimmy’s knee to press his fingers behind Puddling’s ear instead, scratching the dog until she has her head thrown back and tongue hanging out of her mouth en her enjoyment.

“Yes,” is all Jimmy choses to answer, because there’s not much to say on the matter. In whatever way he puts it, the message will stay the same; he slept with his best friend’s girlfriend and now he’s the actual reason why that same girlfriend is now pregnant.

“And are you planning on telling him soon?” Castiel then asks calmly. Jimmy isn’t really sure if this reaction is really the good one. It almost sounds like his brother is disappointed, and that just isn’t okay with him.

“We both want to tell him, but we just haven’t found the right time yet.”

Castiel only nods again as he lowers his gaze back to the dog. Jimmy follows his look, finding that the dog is staring at him with an expectant expression on her face. Jimmy lets out a hollow chuckle before starting to caress her again.

“You know I’ll stand by whatever decision you make,” Castiel then suddenly says after having thought about it for a while. Jimmy doesn’t lift up his head in fear of finding that disappointment he’s so afraid of written all over his brother’s face. “But you do need to tell him before this’ll get out of hand. The longer you procrastinate this, the more hurt he will be when the child will be born.”

Then Jimmy’s eyes finally meet Castiel’s, and his lips quirk up in a small little smile that he has to force a little bit.

“You have always been the smart one,” Jimmy then says as he gives his brother a fond look, and Castiel smiles as well, reaching forward to get a hug out of it. This is something they both have been missing, to be honest; some brother-time without the interruption of prosthetic legs or pregnant-non-girlfriends-who-should-really-be-actual-girlfriends.

“How’s the football team doing?” Castiel asks as he rests his head on Jimmy’s shoulder, weary for his glasses. Just to be sure he won’t break them, he takes them off. His eye-sight is good enough when he doesn’t really have to read anything or whatever.

“Could be better, but we’re having a new student joining us tomorrow,” Jimmy says as he finally pulls back from the hug to rest his back against the headboard of Castiel’s bed. Puddling crawls forward to rest her head against his legs again, once more seeking attention and affection.

“Oh, that’s good, no?” Castiel asks while he joins his brother again.

“I don’t know, our team isn’t exactly the friendliest one,” Jimmy admits. “They’ve been annoying Dean and me for a while now.” At that, he recalls that confrontation with Gordon right before the game, remembering how Dean had wanted to beat the crap out of that jerk. “I just hope they won’t harass him as well.”

“I’m sure he’ll be fine,” Castiel offers. “Maybe you can persuade him to join the Glee club as well.”

And Castiel just sounds so hopeful at the moment, so naïve. Yes, it would be great if that new kid would join their Glee club – which still needs a name, by the way (this is getting ridiculous) – but no sane kid would join such a club on their first day at the football team. That would be social suicide.

“And how about you, Castiel?” Jimmy asks as he casts a look at his brother. Castiel turns his head down again but smiles. “You’ve been cheery these last few days, so speak up, who’s the lucky one?”

“Ah, well, it kind of happened at the game,” Castiel finally confesses with a red face. His eyes find Jimmy’s shortly, but they don’t keep contact for long before Puddling starts shifting again, having decided at last that it’s boring in the room and choosing to be downstairs to probably annoy Zachariah some more.

“Name?” Jimmy presses on, nudging his brother gently with his shoulder.

“Jesus, Jimmy, just give me a moment, I don’t really know how to say this…” Castiel admits, tangling his fingers together as he grits his teeth. Jimmy smiles again and throws one arm over his brother’s shoulders to hold him close. Castiel accepts the hug and rests his head on Jimmy’s shoulder again.

“Listen, Castiel, if it’s about what I think it is about, don’t worry. I’ve known for a while now,” Jimmy suddenly blurts out, not really knowing if this is helping the matter. Right next to him, Castiel stills quite abruptly, holding his breath as the mechanics in his head seem to be working.

“Known what exactly?” Castiel asks with clear hesitance in his voice.

“That you’re gay,” Jimmy almost whispers, and Castiel lets out a shaky breath. He already starts to sit back up straight, but Jimmy keeps him down, calming him before he starts to panic. “Listen bro, I don’t care, that you’re into dudes, because you’re still my little brother.”

“I’m older than you are,” Castiel counters dryly, causing Jimmy to let out a loud laugh.

“Yeah, but I’m taller,” Jimmy teases.

“By what, a millimeter?” Castiel bites back with his lips curled up in a smile as well.

“Shut up,” Jimmy counters. And after that they stay quiet for a little longer. Then, curiosity gets the better of him, and Jimmy continues. “So, who’s the guy?”

And once again, Castiel’s cheeks turn red.

“Samandriel,” he finally lets out. Jimmy only laughed again.

“I knew it,” he lets out, only to receive a pillow in his face.

 

* * *

 

 

The first day of their Halloween-assignment arrives at last, and nobody in the club really feels like they got their songs covered. The girls have kept their progress so secretive that the boys don’t really know what they should expect.

Instead of collecting in the choir room, they all meet up in the auditorium where their auditions have been held. Mr. Pierre is already sitting in one of the seats in the exact middle. The boys give each other a look before scattering around him, but not sitting right _next_ to him.

Dean is seated between Jimmy and Sam, and though normally they would have been talking all the time, this time they remain quiet. It’s not out of respect or anything, but rather the anticipation of knowing what exactly will happen on that stage. What will the girl exactly bring them that will focus on Halloween?

Then, suddenly, Jess, completely dressed up in some weird ripped clothes and fake-blood on her face, walks onto the stage. She isn’t holding a microphone or something, so nobody’s really surprised that she raises her voice to have everybody hear her. Dean shoots one short glance at Sam, only to find his little brother looking uninterested at the beautiful girl currently standing under the spotlights.

“Okay, so we girls have prepared this song for this assignment, hope you’ll like it,” she says, voice trembling a bit. Then the other girls appear as well; Jo, Cassie, Lisa, Meg, Ruby, Anna, and then Jess who comes to stand next to them. The whole stage is dark, except for their faces, which are faintly lit. They’re all equally dressed up for the song, and they look awesome. Meg is already holding a guitar, and Jo sits behind the drums, waiting for them to start.

It’s completely quiet for a moment. All the girls have their heads down, watching the floor while they wait for the music.

And then it starts.

“ _Keep on walking that road and I’ll follow,”_ they all start singing at the same time, currently a capella. In the corner of his eyes, Dean can see Mr. Pierre smile when he recognizes the song. Dean has to admit that he’s impressed by their choice. Superstitious by Europe? Nice!

“ _Keep on calling my name I’ll be there,”_ they continue, before Jess walks forward.

“ _And if a mirror’s should break, it’s easy to take,”_ she sings, while the other girls hum in the background. The guitars in the background start joining as well. “ _Cause deep down I know that you care.”_

Then they all jump in the air before standing completely still.

_“I’m not superstitious,”_ Jess then adds, and now Meg starts slamming the notes out of her instrument in full force. Jo playing the drums in the background makes it complete. In the meantime, the other girls are walking around on the stage, keeping their steps at the same time of the beat of the song. They shake their hair around most of the time, but it’s mostly their costumes that’s really making it.

“ _I’m not superstitious, I have no doubt,”_ Lisa sings as she comes to stand in the front. She has her hand resting on her slightly swollen belly, but she’s smiling in a way Dean hasn’t seen her smile before. It’s really good to see her this happy. “ _That there’s a reason, how things turn out.”_

_“While things are changing from day to day,”_ Cassie then joins in, now coming to stand to the front. “ _I’ll keep this feeling with me all the way.”_

_“And I want you to know, that you’re on my mind.”_ It’s Jess who sings now again. They all start to dance simultaneously, pretending to play the guitar and shaking their hair around again.

“ _Every day, all of the time,”_ they all sing at the same time, and then they repeat the chorus again. Jo’s completely giving her all behind the drums, nodding hard along the beat and throwing her sticks in the air while there’s a moment she doesn’t have to play. Meg joins in with the crowd to sing solo as well, then.

If there’s any other way to say it, the boys are literally thrown away. Not only do they have chosen one epic song to perform together, but the way the girls move, all on the same freaking time… it’s almost too much for Dean. He fists his hands and feels his mouth fall open when there’s this sudden excitement arriving at seeing Lisa shake her hips again.

She’s just so beautiful, Dean thinks. She’s perfect, and their little baby is going to be perfect, and later on they will have the perfect little family. And at their wedding he can almost see how both Sam and Jimmy will be his best men – because how could he choose between one of them? Sammy is his brother, but Jimmy practically is as well. And they would both be proud of them, and their little baby would bring the rings, because by then he or she will already be big enough to walk.

Oh, he can already see it all in front of him. The perfect life.

It’s only when the song is finished that Dean realizes his mind has been wandering off. All the other boys are standing up now, clapping their hands wildly of the amazing performance, and Mr. Pierre is already walking forward to congratulate them.

It all passes Dean by because his eyes are only focused on Lisa, who now stands there awkwardly, dressed up like some sort of weird Frankenstein’s Monster, but still a hot one. Oh, okay, as soon as he and Lisa are finally, ‘officially’, having sex, they must add role-play in their repertoire, because what a steamy night that could give.

It’s only when he notices his own boner that his mind comes back to the reality – which is where Jimmy is urging him on to get to their football practice.

“Hey, c’mon man, stop spacing out or Lucifer will eat our heads off,” Jimmy says, finally pulling his arm and taking him out of the auditorium. He can see Lisa shoot them one last glance before they’re in the hallway.

After that, Dean pulls his arm free, shaking his shoulders a bit to relax again. It’s awkward walking to the locker room with what would probably be the biggest boner he’s ever had. A few times he tries to rearrange his pants in all subtlety, but nothing makes it more comfortable.

At least, when he arrives in the locker room, it has gone down a little bit. He ignores the other players, but that’s not really something bothering them because they do exactly the same.

“Man, those girls were really good,” Jimmy says as he undresses immediately without any shame. Dean keeps his eyes away from his friend’s now naked chest and opens his locker to get his uniform. Damn, he can’t possibly take off his jeans without half the team noticing that he’s hard.

“Yeah,” Dean grits out, pressing his forehead against the cool metal of the locker next to his. A long breath escapes his nose. _Go down, go down GO DOWN!_

It doesn’t go down.

“Dude, you okay?” Jimmy asks suddenly. Dean turns his head around, only wishing he hasn’t. Jimmy is standing next to him, wearing nothing but his boxer shorts. He has the pants of the uniform ready in his arms; he was probably just getting them on before noticing Dean’s lack of changing clothes.

“Yeah, just give me a minute,” Dean says. The reason why he’s so bothered by Jimmy’s nudeness is probably because he himself wants to be naked right now. In a bed. With Lisa.

Who should also be naked.

“Dude, are you…?” Jimmy asks, amusement thick on his voice. He seems to find this funny. Dean throws him the finger with a large scowl on his face. He then decides that the other team members have already left outside. Jimmy’s his pal, and he’s already aware of Dean’s current situation, so nothing is really stopping him in changing now.

So he finally takes off his shirt, Jimmy starts talking again.

“Dude, just think of somebody you totally _wouldn’t_ sleep with, like a dude or something, trying to seduce you,” Jimmy laughs. “It’ll go down immediately!”

Dean takes his word for it and starts picturing somebody. At first he’s thinking of the janitor, a sour old man with an eternal grin, but then his mind morphs the image to Lisa in a sexy janitor’s outfit instead. Immediately, he pictures something else.

He doesn’t really know why – probably because he can hear him talking to somebody in the hallway – but his mind travels to Jimmy’s brother. The boy is out of his chair, still wearing those large glasses. He’s barely wearing any clothes, and looking at Dean seductively. That should bring his boner down, right?

Strangely, it doesn’t. The thing doesn’t budge but stays stubbornly in place.

“Dude, are you picturing a dude or what?” Jimmy asks impatiently. “Lucifer is not gonna wait any longer, so hurry up.”

Dean keeps quiet but throws his friend a dirty and annoyed look. Jimmy’s eyebrows only start to frown at Dean’s lack of response.

“Dude, _are you picturing a dude?”_ Jimmy then suddenly asks, and Dean understands what that insinuation means. Immediately his face turns red from embarrassment. He pulls his jeans off at last, only to put on the green leggings right away.

“Shut up,” Dean says, shutting the locker close. He looks around for a moment before heading to the showers. “Cover for me, just say that I needed to pee or something,” he then suggests, but Jimmy only stares at him mockingly.

“Dude, no,” Jimmy says, leaning against the locker next to Dean. It’s only then that Dean realizes he’s still not wearing his shirt. He reaches inside his locker again in search for it, completely missing the door closing and somebody out of breath joining them. It’s only when Jimmy greets the guy that Dean notices.

When he turns around, there’s another boy standing there. He’s never seen the guy before, but he looks friendly enough. He’s searching through the lockers, probably trying to find an empty one. So Dean steps aside, gesturing the one next to him.

“Dude, stop searching, this one’s empty,” he says. The boy looks up at him with big grey eyes, and when they keep staring at him, Dean frowns a little bit at the discomfort.

“Thanks, man,” he then says. “I’m new here, so I just keep on getting lost.” The boy then comes closer, opening the locker with a big smile. He drops his sports bag inside of it, already working on pulling his shirt off.

“You’re in the team?” he asks, and the boy turns to look at him.

“Yeah, tried out yesterday,” he says. Jimmy looks impressed. Then the boy holds out his hand to Dean. “I’m Nick.’

“Dean, this is my pal Jimmy,” Dean says as he shakes the hand, motioning his free one in Jimmy’s direction, who just looks at them silently. Dean doesn’t like that he’s so quiet. When Jimmy’s eyes suddenly travel downstairs to Dean’s crotch, he smiles again.

“Looks like you’re good to go, Mr. Quarterback,” Jimmy says after finding that there’s no more boner, slapping Dean one time on the shoulder. He nods at Nick one time before getting out of the locker room. The new kid looks kind of surprised, and Dean realizes in fear why.

Jimmy has openly checked out Dean’s freakin’ _crotch_ , in front of another boy. And Nick has seen it.

“So are you two…?” Nick asks. Dean feels his face color red right away, and almost immediately he starts shaking his head.

“No, no no,” Dean says. “No, no, we don’t swing that way,” he tries to clarify. Then he pulls away from the locker, steadying his uniform. After one last nod at Nick, he runs out of the room as well.

What the _hell_ , this last hour has been one hell of a train wreck.

 

* * *

Cassie is just entering the girl’s locker room when the sudden shouting happens.

Of course, were she there when she found out, she would have shouted as well. Probably even have pulled out some bitches’ hair and scratched some eyes.

“ _What_ do you mean Eve is head cheerleader?” she asks coach Crowley angrily with her hands resting on her hips. While the other cheerleaders seem to be opposed to Eve’s sudden promotion, it’s only really her who dares to speak up against the coach about it.

“Since Mrs. Braeden is no longer a part of this fantastic little team, we needed to replace her,” is all Crowley says. Jo comes to stand next to her, face hard and angry as well.

“If you hadn’t kicked her out, you wouldn’t need a _new_ head cheerleader in the first place,” she bites. Cassie is thankful for the back-up she receives. “And you should have also held a tryout for the other cheerios who wanted to try!”

Crowley doesn’t really budge, but his eyebrows only raise.

“Oh, but I did hold a tryout yesterday,” he says with his smug English voice. “Didn’t you read the memo about it? I put it on the wall five minutes before it started.”

Cassie and Jo both literally fume from anger at his words. It’s like the man doesn’t even care about the fact that Eve’s one of the biggest bitches in the world who just wants to have the whole school wrapped around her fingers.

“But thanks for letting me know your opinions, ladies,” Crowley suddenly says before turning around. “It has earned you two a new position in the team as well.”

Surprised, both girls look at each other. Cassie almost fears what’s coming next.

“ _The bottom of the pyramid.”_

After that, he’s gone, and Eve takes his place. She looks smug, holding her hands on her hips and trying to look tall – which she isn’t. She’s shorter than Jo.

Both girls sulk as they give up fighting against Crowley. Getting to the bottom of the pyramid is _so_ bad… They’re practically nothing now, just pretty faces in the background to necessary to reach the twelve-members-rule of the competition.

“All right, ladies,” Eve says with a scary smile. Nobody speaks up- probably because everybody is scared of her. “Since I’m the new chief here, there’s one thing we need to do first.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey Lisa.”

Lisa turns around to find Jimmy next to her, ready to go home. He looks scared, almost, gripping his backpack tightly and biting his lip for some reason. His eyes are focused on the floor.

“What’s up, Jimmy?” she asks.

“It’s just, I’ve been thinking,” he says, reaching one hand to his hair and starting to scratch. “We- I mean, you-…” he stammers on. Lisa chuckles and holds her hand on his arm to calm him down.

“Breathe, slowly, and try again,” she says with a smile. Seeing Jimmy so cute is just too much. The boy takes a deep breath and restarts.

“There is something going on between us, Lisa, we both know that,” he says with a new found courage inside. Lisa’s smile drops, though. The subject of her and Jimmy is one she’s wanted to avoid for a while now, because it’s getting out of control.

“Jimmy,” she starts, willing him to shut up. Jimmy doesn’t give up, though.

“Lisa, there’s a possibility we _have_ something,” he continues, taking a deep breath. “But I need to be sure. We both need to be sure…”

Lisa just wishes he would stop talking.

“Just go out on a date with me,” he says. Lisa’s already getting ready to protest, to refuse his proposition, but Jimmy already talking again. “I need to know if we could work out. If it doesn’t, we can just forget all about it and Dean doesn’t need to know. But if there’s even a little chance that we could be good together, good for our kid, I got to take that chance.”

Lisa feels her eyes water. She’s unable to hold back the sob that escapes her mouth. Without really realizing it, she’s already nodding.

“Biggerson’s, at the edge of the city,” she says. “Be there at eight.”

Because he’s right of course. All she wants is to spare Dean from having his heart broken, but if there is indeed a chance that she could be happier with Jimmy, she has to take that chance. And Jimmy seems extremely happy of her decision, punching the air in enthusiasm as a quiet _yesssss_ gets out of his mouth.

They put up some poker faces when Jo, Cassie and Eve suddenly walk by, all three of them with a cup filled with slushies in their hands. Lisa stiffens when she sees them getting closer. Cassie and Jo look miserable, begging Lisa to forgive them with their eyes. She takes a step back, walking straight into Jimmy, who seems to understand as well what is happening.

“So here we have our previous head-cheerleader and one of our biggest football-stars,” Eve says mockingly. “See how far they’ve fallen now that they got involved with those _losers_.”

Jimmy takes a breath to stop her from talking, but Eve doesn’t give him a chance. She shouts out a loud _‘now’_ , and against their will, Jo’s and Cassie’s arm reach out to throw the slushy to them. The unnatural green and yellow ice drinks fall down on the two, punching the air right out of their lungs as the sudden temperature change touches their skin. Lisa lets out a shout when she’s suddenly pushed against the lockers. Jimmy comes to stand in front of her to catch most of the drink, but it doesn’t really matter anymore.

They’re both speechless and shivering, looking at their ruined clothes. Jo and Cassie stand there miserably as another group of jocks pass by, all of them holding a slushy as well. Eve walks in the front, marching straight to another student. Who is it?

Lisa turns the moment she hears Dean cursing loudly, and she can understand why. While she and Jimmy each got just one, Dean receives about seven slushy’s on him, a mix of colors pouring out of the cups and falling to the quarterback. He loses his ground, slips, and falls with his head against the locker.

“That’s a wake-up-call, you _fag_ ,” Gordon bites out, receiving a few high fives from his teammates. “If you think we’re just going to follow your gay little ways, you’re _very_ wrong.”

And then the jocks walk away, including that new kid – Nick. He seems to have befriended his teammates quite well, but Lisa can still see how he throws Dean a look she can’t really place.

Nobody really dares to move, and when Eve practically _orders_ Cassie and Jo to follow her, they trot away, whispering quick apologies to them. They pass Dean by, much like all the other students.

Dean is still lying on the ground, but he doesn’t seem passed out. It’s more like defeat, or something, and Lisa has never seen that face on him. She doesn’t like it.

“Oh, Lisa! Come on, we need to clean you up,” Anna suddenly calls out from behind her, and Lisa turns around to find the girl look at her with horror on her face. They’ve never really talked before outside of practice, but now she feels grateful that someone cares enough to help.

“Dean,” she starts saying, but Anna is already pulling her away.

“Castiel will take care of them,” Anna assures her, nodding at Castiel who nods in return, pushing his wheelchair forward towards Dean. Jimmy follows after them.

It’s only when she can hear Dean shout “I’M GONNA KILL THOSE SONS OF BITCHES!” that Lisa relaxes a bit. That’s the Dean she knows.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologizes if this chapter sucks. I have so many ideas, but I just didn't want them to happen too quickly, so I need some filler chapters. Please, forgive me.   
> the next three chapters already have a baseline, so I have something to follow that will keep me on track. The Destiel build-up will be extreeeeeeeeemely slow, there will be lots of denial from both sides, and nothing oficially will happen in the first part of this series.  
> I said in the beginning that the updates won't be regularly because this story was just meant as some stress-relief during the exams, but by now, this story has become so large in my head. I'll try my best for weekly updates, probably on saturdays.   
> Let's hope it'll work.  
> Anyway, hope you don't hate this chapter too much.  
> Also, slushies are delicious. No hate against them


End file.
